Trouble For Me
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: Hello,I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm currently studying in Konoha University, has many best friends and currently a hot looking, genius vampire chased me for my love. And oh, did i say he's extremely possessive too ? Well, welcome to my world. AU. VampFic. Some first chapters are unbeta-ed but the rest, they have been beta-ed.
1. In The Club

**First Revision : December 20th 2011.  
>Beta-ed : No<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.<strong>

**Black jack, whiskey straight**  
><strong>Every day changes your life<strong>

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

* * *

><p>Sakura really enjoy the party in Sasuke's club. Aside of all of the drinks are free, Sasuke's club only allow people with their member ID to come in, and usually only handsome or at least masculine and popular men allowed to be a member, it can be teenage boys, or adults. So, there's no ugly pervert in the club. Which, is a relieved for the girl.<p>

Today was a party made for Sasuke. He's recently back from his so-called study abroad. And it was said that he back with his older brother. From what Ino said, his name is Uchiha Itachi. He's 5 year older than sasuke. He's back to Japan to built a new corporation in Japan. Or something along those line. It's not like she cared anyway. What she cared now was dancing until she couldn't walk anymore. She danced with anyone who asked her, be it girl or guy. It's not like she couldnn't refuse them, but her rational mind was fogged with too much alcohol that made her say yes. Nevertheless, her body was still moving expertly along the beat. Sexy Chick by David Guetta beating loudly around the dance floor.

* * *

><p>She danced, swayed her hips, and touched her body provocatively and sexily, making many boys swarmed around her. Her expression was seductive with her half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips, lightly sang the song the DJ currently played. Some of the boys already tried to dance with her, but no avail, she kept pushed them away. They're no good to her. Not on her level. Thanks to Ino, she has quite good dance skill. Her best friend probably still danced with her boyfriend, Shikamaru, or maybe already on the bed, hotly making out. The rest of Konoha 13 still on the bar, chatting, or just sipping their drinks. Naruto was "guarding" Hinata from any male eyes, Tenten sat on Neji, fully making out, Kiba was flirting with some girls, Sasuke still on the way in here, Chouji and Shino was nowhere to be found, Sai just sipped his drink, not interested at Lee's challenge to drink as many liquor.<p>

Sakura realized that Sasuke already there when the DJ changed the music into a slower, but beater song.

She's just moved her legs to where Sasuke sat, when suddenly a strong arm circled her waist from behind. "Dance with me, blossom. ", the mysterious guy whispered in her ear. Then proceed to lightly bit her ear. Slightly turned on by his bold move, an already drunk Sakura grind her hips hard to the man's groin, earning a manly groan from the man. Snapped from the pleasure, the mysterious guy started dancing and grinding with Sakura. She swayed more and ground her body against his while laughing seductively and teasing him. Her flushed face can be seen from how drunk she was. Decided to talk to this "mysterious guy" since he could matched her skill, "Damn.. You're quiitttee good.." she slurred. Bored with the position, she turned around and met a pair of dark abyss orb. Mesmerized, she didn't realize that she glued her full front on him and made her pushing her body tightly to his body. She sighed in pleasure as she could felt her dance partner physique, and it was.. perfect. " You're kinda hot, you know.. " She began grind against him again, earning a groan. She laughed seductively. "Come on, dance with me," Sakura teased. She came up behind him and waved her body all the way down as if he was a pole. She swayed more and ground her body against his while laughing melodiously and teasing him. As the night passed on, sakura became more and more dizzy.

She snaked her arms around his neck tightly, as if afraid of losing his surprisingly comforting warm, like she truly belong in his arms. " So warm.. And hot…. " was the last thing sakura thought before she passed out. Unaware of a pair of red orbs watching her fell to his arms.

* * *

><p>I know, maybe some [ or rather all of you ] want to<p>

1. kill me

2. torture me

3. just simply angry at me

For the delay at aishiteru sakura

I got a serious writer block for that story

I got the plot, but I can't type it.

Troublesome, ne ?

And, this plot has bugged me from the start of the exams

It's a vamp fic, since I can't see many vamp fic in here..  
>:D<p>

Imagine this,, A hot looking vampire Itachi

Review if you feel like it


	2. Uchiha Manor

**First Revision : 20th December 2011**

**Beta : No**

**My Impression : This is really bad. I never thought that it's really annoying to correct some things that people pointed out for me. How the heck all of my readers managed to get through this is still a mystery.. :|  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Just to make it clear, Mikoto and Sakura's mother are best friend before Sakura's mother died. So Sakura is like a daughter to mikoto and fugaku.<p>

Sakura never knew itachi personally. She only knew that Sasuke has a older brother. Itachi studied abroad and then worked for uchiha company outside the japan until now. He just came back recently with Sasuke.

I dedicated this chapter for my first reviewer Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, my lovely friend edlyn chan.. ^^

Thank you for your support for every story I made… =D

And also, kittychic0895, angel897 and xurbanangelx for your review. I really appreciated it.. :D

* * *

><p><strong>X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X<strong>

**You got the look that you know**  
><strong>You're real bad, yeah, baby, you're right<strong>

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X**

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Manor<strong>

**In the morning**

The birds were chirping, and the sun already awoke from it's slumber. The Main house were busy as always. The maid and butler could be seen hurried to do their jobs in the corridors. While on the second floor of the three story house, a female body was sprawled on a king sized bed in a bedroom in Uchiha Manor. Soon, she began to stir and slowly cracked one of her jade orbs. But as soon she opened it, rays of sunlight made it way to her eyes and she hurriedly closed them again. Tried to sit up, she felt really dizzy and her vision started to swing very violently.

**Sakura POV**

"Uhh… Did my head hit the wall or something.. It hurts so much.." Sakura muttered. "Damn hangovers.." she grumbled, as she put her left arm to cover her eyes. After a while, she calmed down a bit and let her brain processed to its function properly. Realizing something was amiss, she looked at her body, she was not wearing her clothes ! Instead, she wore a bit skimpy black nightgown. "It must be Mikoto-okaa chan." she thought. Looking around her surrounding, she found herself in her "bedroom" in the Uchiha Manor. A set of clean, fresh clothes was on the nightstand, along with her phone, wallet, etc. Decided to take a shower, she made her way to the bathroom on the left corner of her bed. After 15 minutes or so, she emerged out from the bathroom. Feeling refreshed enough, she sat on her bed as she rethink of last night events. " How did I make my way to the Uchiha manor ? It might be Sasuke.. But I only remembered that I didn't dance with Sasuke last night. Last night… " Blurry image of a pair of onyx eyes came to her head, as well her counter with this guy. " God.. Did I passed out on a freaking stranger last night ? Damn.. Then it's still couldn't explain why I'm in uchiha manor.. he should be took me to his house.. and maybe rape me.. " shiver ran through her body. " Stupid thought, of course Sasuke saved me like always, or maybe Naruto.. Argh.. " Trying to clean the bad image away, she deided to make her way to the downstairs, where the dining room placed. " Figure, mikoto- okaa chan and fugaku-otou san must be already on the downstairs. Might as well asking some tylanol.. " sakura muttered.

**.:.: In the dining room :.:.**

"Sakuraa chann.." mikoto squealed and gave her daughter a tight hug.

"Mikoto okaa chan.. can't.. breath.."

Giggling, mikoto released her and lead her to sat on the dining chair. And make herself sat across sakura.

[ you know, so the position is, sakura sat across mikoto, fugaku on the main chair, while usually beside sakura is empty, sasuke usually took his chair beside his mother ]

"Fugaku otou-san." sakura greet.

"Hn."

"Shh. Drink this dear, you must be need this." mikoto gave her Tylenol and a galss of water

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"Oh.. Sakura, did you know how worried were Sasuke and Naruto when they couldn't find you anywhere on sasucakes' club ? They called your phone, but you didn't answer it, he asked all of your friend, but they said they last saw you on the dance floor. But when sasucakes looked after you, there's no a pink haired girl on the dance floor. They had a panic attack that if itakun didn't call them they may send some search party for you. "

"What ? I thought it was Sasuke who took me here. . . And wait, itakun ?"

"You called me, blossom ? "

Surprised, sakura turned around and met by a pair of dark onyx orbs. The same eyes like last night guy. Connecting the pieces, sakura jumped from her seat and point her finger to itachi. " You're the guy I danced with last night. "

"Bingo, blossom." Ignoring her accusing eyes, he sat right beside her seat, and greet his parents.

"Aw aw aw… So you've known itakun, sakura chan ? " mikoto asked. Her eyes practically sparkling with mischief as she spoke.

"Not good.." sakura thought.

"Yes mother. But we're not... properly introduced. " itachi said as he smirk.

Groaning to herself, sakura replied "No, I don't know him mikoto okaa chan. I just.. danced with him last night, without knowing who he is. "

Itachi was smirking when sakura said "danced", sakura who realized that, just focused her eyes to her food.

"Is that so sakura ? danced ?" mikoto asked with small mischief smile tugging on her lips.

"Yes, mikoto okaa chan."

"or more like grinding" her thought grimaced.

Silence filled the dining room. Decided to changed the subject, sakura asked. "Where is sasuke kun, mikoto-okaa chan ? "

"He's already out with Naruto this morning, sakura-chan.. Missed him ne ?"

**Sakura POV**

"…. Missed him ne ? " mikoto playfully asked.

Then, I can feel that itachi suddenly a bit stiff. I don't know why though.

"No, of course not. He's like my big brother anyway."

"Hahaha…. Actually I hope that you can be paired with one of-"

"I'm done, okaa chan. " itachi suddenly butted in, practically cutted of his mother.

"Oh.. okay itakun. By the way, can I ask some favour to you sakura chan ?"

"Yes, of course. What can I do for you mikoto okaa chan ?"

"Can you buy me some groceries sakura-chan ?"

"Oh. Sure. What do you need to buy, mikoto-okaa-chan ? "

"It's just the basic groceries. And maybe with some things that you, sasu-cakes and ita-kun need. I'm going out to Italy with Fugaku this afternoon for a month. "

"Oh. Okay. But why me too ? "

" Because, you're gonna live in here too, while I go, sakura chan. I don't feel really comfortable knowing you live in your apartement alone. Beside, sasucakes and itakun already agreed. Don't you itakun ? "

"Hn. "

"It's not really necessary, mikoto-okaa-chan. I can take care of myself."

"Please sakura chan. For me ? " Mikoto gave sakura her best puppy eyes.

*sigh* "Okay mikoto okaa chan. I'll live here while you're away."

"Yay ! And this is the grocery list. Itakun will accompany you while you buy the groceries, Sakura-chan."

"Ok. Wait- What ? "

"Yes. Ita-kun will be the one who pay it."

"It's not necessary, mikoto chan. I'm fully capable of going out of myself. And I can use the credit card you gave to me. "

"Ahh.. No. You'll going with Ita-kun. That's a final !"

"I'll accompany you, blossom. It's not good anyway to make such a lady walk and buy groceries alone. " itachi whispered on my ears.

"Eep.. " I shrieked, and then blushed ten folds. Who wouldn't if suddenly a walking sex god whispered something on your ear ?

"So, we're going to leave for packing now. You better take care of her Ita-kun. See ya Sakura-chan. "

Then, mikoto-okaa-chan and fugaku-otou-san leaved us. Leave me ALONE with his son that I barely knew. And he's so handsome and masculine. A walking sex God. And I'll stuck with him for the rest of the day. And a month in this manor with him. And I don't like the way he's looking at me now. Like a predator for its prey. Oh.. shit. Not good.

"Ready for the trip, blossom ?"


	3. The Groceries Shopping and Ice Cream

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Everybody loves you, Baby you're the king of the night

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Silence filled the car as they were on the way to the supermarket. No radio, no music, and absolutely no chat. Sakura sat stiffly on the front passenger seat. They've been silent from the start of the drive. Sighing internally, sakura peeked to her right. Itachi in all of his glory, wearing a white polo shirt and black pants. His hair was in a low pony tail. His eyes were completely focused to the street in front of them. The way he drive his buggati was magnificent, like he knew it inside and out. " Not to mention the way he hold the drive, such a strong arms he has . . . " her inner add. " I'm not complaining if he hold us like that."

" Inner ? I thought i've gotten rid of you. " sakura asked internally.

" Never baby. You'll never can get rid of me. ." her inner sing along.

Too focus of talking to her inner, she didn't realize that she kept staring at Itachi the whole time, Itachi's smirk, nor the car already stop.

" Like what you see, Sa-ku-ra ? " itachi said, smirking

Snapped from the bickering she has with her inner, her face widen in horror, " Oh my God! Did i just bluntly ogling him? Oh God, not good, please please, don't blush."

But no avail, blush crept it's way to her cheeks. Her blush deepen when she also realized the itachi intently staring at her.

" W-what ? "

" Hn. I just want to inform you that we've been here for approximately 15 minutes, do you want to shop now or do you want to staring at me for another 15 minutes ? It's fine by me. " itachi nonchalantly said. His smirk widened when he looked at her reaction. Sakura's face completely rivaled a tomato, and currently stuttering and babbling something about shopping and apologizing. Smirking in amusement, he got out from the car, go to the other side of the car, and gentlemanly opened Sakura's door.

"T-thank you, uchiha san. " Sakura stuttered

" Itachi. Call me Itachi Sakura chan. "

" No, Uchiha san. We barely know each other, not to mention, I met you this morning. "

" We already met yesterday Sakura chan. "

" When I'm in drunk state. It's not counted. "

" Whatever you say, Sa-Ku-Ra "

Then, they started to make their way to a very long groceries shopping.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

" So, we've got… 3 kg of Beef, 3 Kg of Chicken Meat, 5 packs of sausages, 1,5 kg of onions, 2 dozen of eggs, 2 pack of milk, 5 kg of Tomatoes, 4 pieces of corn, 1 kg of potatoes, 1 kg carrots, 1 kg of Cabbage, 1/2 kg of red and green peppers, 2 kg of Chili, 1 jar of mushroom [ in my place, they sell mushroom in a jar :p ] 1 kg of apples, 2 pieces of Melon and Watermelon, 4 lobster, 2 kg of Salmon, 1 kg of Shrimp, pasta, 1 pack of spaghetti, oregano, 8 Family bottles of Coca Cola, 2 dozen Pocari Sweat, 1 dozen of Protein bars, 5 bars of.. Chocolate ? As far as I can remember, sasuke and fugaku otousan hate sweet, mikoto okaa san doesn't eat chocolate, then who is these for ? "

" Hn. "

Dumbfounded sakura said, " You ? But I thought all uchiha male hate sweet. "

" Aa. "

Giving up with his behavior, she continued her checking.

" 2 box of Ichiraku Ramen, Whipped Cream, Coffe, Done. I think we've got everything. Uh.. It's sure a lot of groceries… "

" Hn. It's a habit from Okaasan. She never let us eat junk food as she called it. Except Ramen. "

" And I know why. Not to mention Naruto often eats in the mansion. –sigh- By the way, would you mind if I go buy some strawberries too ? "

" Hn. No. "

" Ok. Let me get some. Wait here Uchiha san. " Then sakura ran to the fruit's section. Leaving a bored Itachi with the groceries.

" Aww, aren't they so cute together ? I mean I don't know why but they look really compatible to each other. Not to mention the guy is a hottie too.."

" Shh.. Nami. Be quiet! He's taken."

Smirking with the comment, he sighed contently. "Sakura.. When will you realized it.. " itachi thought.

" Sorry for the long wait. Let's pay for the groceries now.. "

" Hn. "

30 minutes later.

" Okay.. All done. They'll send our groceries later. "

" Hn. Do you want to go somewhere, Blossom ? "

" Ne ? Hmm.. How about if we go to the 2nd floor ? There's a book store in it. I want to buy some books for the college. Do you want to come too ? "

" College ? "

" Yepz. I go to the same college with Sasuke, Konoha University. We've began the new semester last week, but since sasuke hasn't come back until last Friday, so he missed some of the lessons. "

" Hn. Let's go then. "

~ Time Skip ~

"Welcome to Yuuki Book Store ! We have everything you need, please enjoy your self in our shop! "

Sakura and Itachi walked to the notebook section. " wow... They're so kawaii... "sakura though as she busying herself choosing the notebook. After a few,moments she already chose a black book with a picture of sakura's tree on the corner. Then she made her way to the cashier.

" May i help you ? " the cashier asked. But, instead of asking it to Sakura, she looked into Itachi's direction. She kept staring at him until sakura smashed her book into the table, effectively cutting the cashier's dreamy stares to a bored looking Itachi.

" I'll have this, MS. " sakura empasized the word ms, make itachi's eyes gleam in amusement.

Glaring at Sakura she harshly took the book and "beeped" it [ Lol. Idk hw to describe it. Bt i'm sure all of you knw what i mean ]

" It'll be 2.5 dollar. " the cashier said not to gently as she Put the notebook into a small plastic has just opened her bag to take out her wallet when Itachi beat her to it.

" I-itachi, you don't have to- "

" Hn. It's not good to let such a beautiful lady pay for her own, especially where a male also accompany her. " itachi smiled softly to her

" Waiiitt! Did he just smile to me ? " sakura screamed internally, along with her inner who has been a puddle of jelly on the back of her mind.

Chuckling softly at her blantant shock that crossed her face, he turned his gaze to the cashier. Who give him the change. Along with her phone number. And smiling seductively with arching her back, hoping that the god like male in front of her will look her cleavage.

Sneered in disgust, Itachi took the change, and squeezed the small paper filled with her phone number until it crumble to a small piece and give it back to the flirty cashier.

" Let's go Sakura koi. " Itachi said, loud enough for the humiliated cashier girl as he took sakura's left hand and lead her to the way out. As soon they're outside, sakura can't help but laughing.

" Oh my God, that's so cruel Itachi. -insert laugh here- Not to mention humiliating. Can you see her face when you crumbled it. -insert another laugh- But she kinda pretty you know. Are you sure you're not regretting for not knowing her phone number ? " sakura teasingly said.

Itachi just snorted in disgust as Sakura laughing more louder at his reply. " Aa. Why do i need her phone number when i already have yours ? " amusement can clearly be seen on Itachi's eyes.

Gasp, " What ? How come ? "

Ignoring her question, itachi add, " And you already have my number on your phone. "

Sakura quickly took her phone, flipped it open, and check her contacts. Truth to be told, there's Itachi U. right under Ino Y.

"Bu-but, That's- You crossed my privacy Itachi! You should no-"

A finger silenced her tantrum, and she was met with Itachi's handsome face. Their forehead and nose almost touching. There are barely 2 inch distance between their face. Her jade green orbs locked with itachi's deep grayish onyx orbs. His eyes were so deep. His intent stare feel like drowning you into a deep abyss. Blush started to make it's way to her cheeks. " So, do you want some ice cream ? "

" Ice cream ? Sounds good. But- oh yeah. You have sweet teeth. "

" Hn. I don't have sweet teeth. "

" Whatever you say Uch- Itachi. " Sakura blushed.

" Then, shall we ? " [ A/N : Omg.. Itachi being a gentle man ]

The journey from the book store to a Haagen Dazs shop didn't take a long time. Now, Sakura and Itachi sit opposite each other.

" What will you have, Ms, Mr ? "

" Umm… I'll have chocolate chocolate chip, strawberry, and caramel cone please. "

" Okay, what about you mr ?

" I'll have chocolate, coffe and caramel cone please. "

" Okay. With cone or bowl ? "

" Bowl. "

" Bowl. "

" Okay, it costs, 18 dollars. Anything else ? "

" No. " then itachi gave the waiter some money.

" Thank you. Your ice cream will be here for a second. " the waiter politely say and leave the couple alone.

" You can't pay for me anywhere we went Itachi. "

" Aa. "

" You're unbelieveable you know that. "

" Hn. "

" Here's your ice cream, madam. And it's yours sir. " The waiter gave them their order.

" Thank you. " Sakura politely said to the waiter, made him blush at seeing Sakura's innocent happy face.

" Anytime, madam. " and he hurriedly back to his post, when a raven haired man deathly glared at him. Unfortunately sakura didn't notice this.

As they're talking some random things as they eat their yummy ice cream, sakura know that itachi dislike anything that's sour, fangirls, , currently CEO of his companies and his father's, he has some companies outside the Japan and one company inside of Japan. He loves sweet, travelling, like to read anything particularly novels and _**single**_.

But suddenly, a pair of woman's arms circled around his necks. The woman's head dipped into his neck. " Itachi kun.. Why you didn't tell me if you already come back ? " she whispered sensually to his ear, but loud enough for Sakura to hear it.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~

The horror

Not to mention cliffy

Hehehe

Now, if you can guess who the hell is that, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you~

And yeah, I'll end it for this chapter

Please please, pray for me that my dad will buy me a laptop

I'll update much faster with that..

Coz, I don't have to play hide and seek with my parents when I type my story

:P

Yeah you heard it right, my parents don't know about me reading FF nor write FF stories

=p

It's kinda hard you know..

Hehehe

Reviews are appreciated and i'm hoping to get some ..

The last time I checked, there are around 900 visitors but only around 10 reviews..

Lol, that sucks

But it's ok

=D

Thank you 4

Romantically Distant for the 1st reviewer in Chapter 2 and thx 4 the error ^^

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha my lovely edlyn and do tell me why I haven't seen you around the group lately ? =(

halosakura thx ^^

() zzzz you might as well make an account, and I'm sure this chapter might not really interesting 4 u, but I hope you'll like it after we're on the middle of the story,and If u don't want a cliché story, find a MALE author ;p

thx ^^ Btw, when will you update Holding onto what's dear ? How's your computer ? Still get fixed? And I love your " we hate Karin" thing b I'm gonna take it to my profile ~(^^~)(~^^)~

Karatekid-Ninja, Thx taylor chan ^^~ you're an awesome reviewer  
>=D<p>

It hasn't beta ed and I'm currently searching 4 one

Until next time

Ja~


	4. The Date ?

Flashback of last Chapter :

But suddenly, a pair of woman's arms circled around his necks. The woman's head dipped into his neck. " Itachi kun.. Why you didn't tell me if you already come back ? " she whispered sensually to his ear, but loud enough for Sakura to hear it.

Disclaimer : IDNON

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**And I'm the only one making sure to stay out of your sight**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

_**Flashback**_

I was happily ate my ice cream when that.. bitch came and naughtily rubbed and glued herself to Itachi. She seemed really familiar with him. I was the hell is this bitch that dare to interrupt my date ? Wait ? Date ?

" Saaya, would you mind to not attacked my personal space ? " Itachi said calmly, but really coldly. I mean, even Sasuke can't be THAT cold!

" Aww.. .Why Itachi-kun~ You know that you missed me. " she glued herself more to Itachi.

" Hardly. " Itachi snorted at her comment. I can't help but laughing at his comment. If that bitch isn't that slutty, or at least, decent, I might pity her. Lol. Who wouldn't ? her love interest is practically ignoring her. But because of my comment, the bitch, or saaya or whatever her name is, glaring dagger at me. Great. Another crazy fan girl on my way. Hey, I've used to get fan girl's glaring, threat, etc" since I am the only female that Sasuke chose to be his best friend.

" Who are you bitch ? " she spatly said. She didn't realize that she lost her hold on Itachi. He quickly took this advantage at his hand and quickly moved from his seat to.. sit beside me ?

" She is Haruno Sakura. My lover. Any problem ? " Itachi easily said. He leaned my body into his suddenly, as the result my head is on the crook of his strong neck, half of my back is on his chest. And to make it worst, he put his arm around my waist, tighly holding me. I blushed really hard at the sudden contact. I mean, I practically can feel her lined muscle, his smell attacked my nostril, and it.. it felt good. Like I am indeed, made to be fit in his hold, and I am truly belong here. I also love the way he smelled. Itachi smelled like.. fresh rain, and.. I couldn't identified it.. but it's absolutely masculine. I snapped out form my hazy like state when I heard Saaya screamed in rage and turned around, leaving us alone.

" What did you do ? " I curiously asked Itachi.

" Just told her that you are my lover and ordered her to get the hell out from my eyes vision coz I'm taken. " he coyly said. And don't forget about the famous Uchiha smirk.

Loading… loading..

Input sentence…

Registering…

Output sentence…

3…2…1…

" WHAT ? " I shrieked.

" What ? You seemed really enjoyed in my arms anyway, by the way your face is a bit flushed and you hazy like state back then. " and he smirk again. God, I swear that I'll put off that damned smirk sometime.

" B-but, are you kidding me ? We're not dating Itachi ! " I yelled.

" Well, it can be .. arranged, my blossom. " he seductively whispered in my ear.

**_Flashback end_**

Ughh… remembering that encounter still make me blushing ten folds. I mean, is he asking me or something ? Or just teasing the hell out of me ? Arrghh.. I'm confused ! And it was last week even ! I thought. It was 2.50 PM and i was in the middle of my last period in Konoha U. It was Friday, and the clock seemed taunted me with his time. Come on… 10 more minutes and I'll be free ! Sighed. It was also the last time I met Itachi. After that, he "disappeared". Sasuke said that he's busy taking care of his company along with Fugaku-otou san company. Especially there's no one that help him. It's not like I miss him. Really. But I have this urge to meet him and making sure that he's fine. Which is completely ridiculous. How the hell I miss someone who I barely know ?

***KRING***

Finally ! I quickly settled up my things on my desk and dashed out from the hell hole. I made my way to the west parking lot, where I usually meet up with the rest of Konoha 12, or whatever people named us. I usually took a bus from my apartment or Sasuke will already show up in front of my apartment to take me to the University. It's a bit deserted, since most of the students use the east parking lot. But what I didn't expect is Itachi with his -I assumed- car waiting, He noticed my presence, as he smirked really handsomely to me. He was wearing a ….. . I slowed down my pace to him.

" Hello, Blossom. " he greeted smoothly. His voice was husky and drop dead masculine. I feel like my legs turned into jelly, and he only casually greet me !

' I wonder what we'll turn into if he make love to us.. ' my Inner chirping. I mentally locked my inner to the very bottom of my brain. I don't need a blush stimulant !

" I-itachi ? Where is Naruto and Sasuke ? "

" They're already went back. " he casually said as he leaned into his car. And boy, when I noticed it, it's a freaking Buggati Veyron. Damn ! Actually how rich is he ?

" Uh.. Then why are you here ? " I curiously and a bit suspiciously said.

" You're going with me. " he smirked. "

* * *

><p>Time Skip<p>

On the Road

4.00 PM

* * *

><p>" Where are we going, Itachi ? " I asked. It's already one hour of journey and we haven't arrived at this place. Hell, I don't even know where are we going. Awkward moments filled the car at first, but slowly but sure, it melted away, and filled with a comfortable silence.<p>

" Somewhere that I'm sure you'll love it. " Itachi replied coyly.

" Really ? Of course ! A girl will love it when she's kidnapped suddenly and isn't told where she is going.. " i sarcastically said.

" Hn. "

Grumbling under my breath, i crossed my arms on my chest. I'm bored to hell. There's no music whatsoever. Typical Uchiha. And I forgot to bring my iTouch. Great.

" Use this if you're bored. We'll be there one more hour. " Itachi said as he tossed me a black iTouch.

" You have an iTouch ? " I surprised. Wow, who the hell think that he has one ?

" Aa. It really helps me when I'm dead bored with the meeting. " he said nonchalantly.

" Ne ? Don't they noticed the headset's wires ? "

" I use a Bluetooth headset. "

" Well, that's explain everything. " I rolled my eyes. I plugged in his iTouch and began to venture through his songs." Wow, he has the same taste with me.. He even listened to rock songs.. And he has the newest songs too.. " I thought. I chose " Jet Lag " by Simple Plan Ft Natasha. I hummed along the song until it ended and changed into "Across The Line" by Linkin Park. Aww.. My favorites ! I began hummed again in content.

" You like Linkin Park ? " Itachi surprised. he raised an eyebrow to me.

" Yeah. So what ? Girl can love a hardcore and rock songs too.. " I nonchalantly said.

" Well, it still surprised me. I think girl only love cheesy love songs and songs along that line. "

" Well, I'm different. Say, do you have Good Charlotte songs ? " I asked him.

" Aa. "

Then I found it. Good Charlotte.

" You sure are something Sakura. Do you like this song ?" Itachi said as I played " Keep Your Hands Of My Girl"

" Like ? I love it Itachi. " I happily sang along the tunes that beating through his Buggati.

He smirked at my happy response.

" Actually, I never though that a mighty Uchiha like you will love this kind of songs too. " I trailed

Chuckle. " Believe me Sakura, I love those songs. You're the only and the first girl that I trust enough to open let alone touch my iTouch. "

" What ? Why ? Your songs are cool. Or, are you afraid that people will judge you the different way ? "

" Aa. People, Society, will never ever can receive me for who I am sakura. It's too .. complicated. "

" And that's why you make a cold and indifferent mask of yours, is that right ? " I concluded.

" Aa. "

" But why Itachi ? Why did you put out that mask of yours in front of me ? " I asked quietly. " You barely know me. " I added

Chuckle. " I've known you more than yourself Sakura. And when the time is right, I'll tell you the truth. " he mysteriously said

" What ? "

" We've arrived, Blossom. "

Itachi stepped off the car and opened the door for me. What a gentleman he is when he practically kidnapped me. I turned my head to the scenery and I gaped in surprise. It's really beautiful ! Not to mention it's sunset time. The orange shade giving the beach a beautiful scenery.

" Wow… This is wonderful! It's really beautiful Itachi. " I awed.

" Let's watch the sunset, won't we ? "

After the enchanting sunset gazing with him, we walked to the north. He said he as a surprise to me there. And boy, he's so romantic. The sky already a blue – dark blue hue. The stars started to decorated the sky. And what I see is beyond imagination. He set up a romantic candlelight dinner under a gazebo with me. The wind isn't too hard too. It's .. perfect.

" Shall we ? " he asked my hand. I complied, and let him lead the way. It was an expensive dinner, by the way the foods looked. He pull a chair for me to sit and push it back when I already sat on it, then he sat himself.

" My God Itachi. How the hell did you set up all of this ? Not to mention it must be really expensive. " I awed.

" It's a secret, Blossom. And please don't matter yourself into a little things like that. As long you're happy, money isn't a problem. "

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. I forgot that Uchiha is practically swimming with money.

After a nice and long dinner, Itachi got up and asked me to take a walk with him. I complied and began to follow him. Night in a beach really makes me relax. Thank God I decided to wear a ¾ long sleeves. After 5 minutes worth of walking, I began to hear a soft, melodic song. Itachi stopped walking and turned around to meet my eyes. He fell on his knees and stretched his right hand to me.

" May I have the honor to dance with you ? " he asked. I looked into his eyes. And it's really mesmerizing. His grey-onyx orbs drowning myself. Mysterious, dark, powerful, and full of charms. Oh my.. Am I falling for him ?

" Sure. " I put my right hand on top his, and he got up. He step closer and took the hold of my hands and interwined it with his own hand. I blushed.

( Play Since I Found You By Christian Bautista )

We began to dance together slowly, I felt really.. shy that I can't help but star his shoulder. Not his face like I should. His face was dangerously close to me. I can hear his breath. Then after some time, Itachi slowly released the hold of my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist. I slowly moved my hands up to his biceps and wau go upward, until I reach his neck and wrapped my arms around it. Our face were even closer than before. I hesitantly moved my head up, and I saw that Itachi intently staring at me, lovingly. His eyes were soft and full of passion. I feel really comfortable around him. This kind of intimacy doesn't make me awkward. Instead I want more of it. I want more of his attention. Our faces were closer now. His nose brushed my upper nose. Our breaths mingled together. Our lips were only inch apart. Until slowly but sure, his lips began move forward slowly. I closed my eyelids and let him kissed me. The kiss was perfect. Not too rushed, but not too slow. It's full of meaning and passion. I moved my hands to his head, where I buried my hands on his soft raven hair. He also did the same. He moved his hand to my hair, and tightly holding my head with my hair. We took our time when we were kissing. It feel like, he's the one. He's the prince I've been waiting for. But not the goody two shoes prince, but a dark and mysterious prince. My soulmate.

We broke our kiss when the need of Oxygen clawing my lungs. His face was a bit flushed. I think my face was a bit red too. We locked our eyes together. Then he softly push my head to his body. My head leaned on the crook of his neck, while his left hand holding my head, and his right hand holding my waist. He took a deep breath as he buried his face on top my head. It's really peaceful and relaxing. Just by being held by him.

I don't know how long we held each other, but the moon already shone brightly when he asked me, " Shall we go home now, Blossom ? "

" Sure. "

We arrived at the Uchiha Mansion 2.5 hours later. It's already 11 PM. The drive way back to the mansion isn't awkward as I expected. It's silent, but a comfortable and relaxing one. He courted me until in front of my bedroom door.

" Umm… Thank you for everything Itachi. I really enjoyed it" I softly said.

" Anything for you, Blossom. Then.." he kneeled again in front of me. " Would you be my lover ? I'm not joking when I said so back then in the mall. "

To say I was surprised is an understatement. My jaw dropped at his confession. What the hell ?

" Wait, are you implying that I'll be your girlfriend after this "date" ? I said. I restrawined my anger. How dare he asking me when I'm barely know him ? Damn it! I'm not a fucking fan girl that will swooned his feet after a romantic dinner and night !

" Aa. " he easily said and smirked. Okay, That's it ! This Uchiha need some manner lessons !

" For your INFORMATION, Uchiha, I'm not, I repeat, I'M NOT a random chick you can have with a romantic dinner and a romantic night! I won't fall for it, Itachi. I'm not a fan girl you wish I am. I'm not gonna swooned your feet like a fucking fan girl. And I'm not interested in your title and money too. So, you should get another chick to be your bitch, coz, you pick a wrong chick this time. I'm not a cheap whore you can have by your charm Itachi. You have to try harder than that. " I angrily said as I crossed my arms on my chest. He has already get up when I threw my tantrum to him. And he just smirked at my tantrum. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with this particular Uchiha ?

" Hmm.. Just as I think. You're truly a something, Blossom. And prepare yourself Blossom. Coz, I'll steal your heart, " he then leaned to my ear, " And make you fully mine. " he seductively whispered. Then he kneeled in front of me again, and kissed my right hand. I was shocked beyond hell. Is that mean, he's just testing me ?

Itachi just smirked at my horror stricken face. Then he turned around and walked to his own room. But suddenly he stopped, and turned around. " Afterall, what Uchiha want, that Uchiha gets. " and to add the final touch, he smirked sexily, devilishly. Like the devil's advocate itself. Oh my God, what am I throwing myself into ?

* * *

><p>AN :<p>

Lol, I always forgot to mention Disclaimer.. :(

Zzzz

And sorry for the loooonngg delay..

I was writing 2 stories, but for now they're delayed.

The first story is almost done, only the ending part, and I put it on my flashdisk. But I forgot to retrieve it from my friend laptop when I visited her. so it'll be delayed until .. 8th July

the second story.. well, i lost the meaning, the important part of the story when i write it halfway.. i'm going to re read and rewritten it again..

lol

gomen ne..

and this is hasn't betaed..

:p

it'll changed into a beta one after some days maybe..

who know ?

:p

And thanks to :

Karatekid-Ninja

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha

Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura

Echo Uchiha

violentblossom

ItaSaku1

and jstanwix 4 the reviews

and for Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha , lol, u might hate me for the newest one shot i made..

:p but i'll try to make it not.. too bashing..

Hehehe

** R & R** ! I'll update faster and appreciate it if you review this chapter..

Ja Everyone !

~DBL signed out


	5. The Truth Revealed Part 1

**Firstly, I'm truly sorry that there happen to be many mistakes on my fic, as I've told you before, I make these fics secretly.**

**Secondly, I'm sorry if I can't make this story all "wow and amazing"**

**Thirdly, I'm sorry if it has too much cliché and drama in it.**

**Fourthly, I'm sorry that my story can't come out as some of your expectations and standards.**

**Fifthly, you should be ashamed if you say that you don't like ItaSaku pairings in my story, because WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING MY STORY IF YOU KNOW THAT IT'S AN ITASAKU PAIRING ? Now, I just can't post this story, and change all of Itachi's name into Sasuke, now can I?**

**Guys, I have forgotten to mention that I have made a deviantART account, so I'll put all the character's clothes in deviantART. My Deviant name is the same as my FanFiction penname: DarkBlueLynx.**

**And I also made this a super long chapter, to make it up to you my readers, because I won't update as fast as I have been anymore, because, I'll be going back to school this week. Yeah, I'm going back to the hell and heaven. :p I hope I'll be in at least one class with all of my best friends.**

**And say thank you to ItaSaku1, my lovely Beta Reader, for her time and energy to Beta-ed my horrible chapter :) **

**Going forward with the story~**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback of Last Chapter:<em>

_Then he turned around and walked to his own room. But suddenly he stopped, and turned around. "After all, what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets," and to add the final touch, he smirked sexily and devilishly, like the he was the Devil's advocate himself. Oh my God, what am I throwing myself into ?_

* * *

><p><strong>X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X<strong>

**You know I can make your night  
>You wanna get it?<br>**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Beams of sunlight attacked a certain pink haired angel's eyes as they flickered open. Her hair was sprawled on the pillow which her head lay upon. Her thick soft blanket didn't cover her long legs, showing them to the world and revealing her white pajama's short shorts. She closed her eyes again and flickered them open once more, as she brought her left hand to shield her now closed eyes from the unforgiving sunrays, groaning softly. She enjoyed the warmth of her soft king bed for a while, until she opened her eyes again, completely awake. She looked to the clock on her nightstand. It read seven thirty in the morning. She remembered that she has a girl's day out today. Taking a deep sigh at the thought of a long shopping day, she got up, and made her way to her bathroom. She went in, not bothering to lock the door, since she had locked her bedroom door. She quickly did her usual morning business, starting with brushing her perfect pearly white teeth then taking a shower and washing her hair with her usual shampoo, Strawberry Cream, after she was done showering she proceeded to step out wrapping herself in a towel and walking to her sink, where she then started cleaning her face with her special soap to make her face smooth and soft. Then she preceded her ritual to her cloths of the day choosing. Sakura randomly took out a pair of jean shorts, and a black and grey hoodie. (picture in my Deviantart) She then took out a black cross choker and put it upon her slender neck, she walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of socks and preceded to put them on, after she deemed herself good enough, she took her phone and her handbag and left the room grabbing her tennis shoes as she walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

"I should not have told them about Itachi." I yawned to myself as I sleepily made my way to the dining room. Sasuke was already there along with his brother. Great, I had hoped I wouldn't meet him today. At least not this morning, I looked at Sasuke who appeared to be texting with someone, while his elder brother Itachi was reading a newspaper. Yeah, what a real business man he is. It seemed like they had already enjoyed their breakfast.

"'G mornin', Sasuke-kun, Itachi, "I said sleepily greeting them as I walked to Sasuke giving him a swift peck on the cheek, and sitting next to him.

"Hn." Good morning too, Saks.

"Ah." Good morning.

A maid quickly walked to my side and asked me what I would prefer pancakes, waffles, omelet or anything else I would rather want. I chose pancakes with caramel syrup on it. Then the maid left, leaving me with the two silent Uchiha males again. I flipped open my phone, and text Ino, saying that I might be a bit late. After the message was sent, I closed my cell, and turned my attention to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, would you be able to drop me of at the mall?"

"Which mall?" Itachi suddenly questioned interrupt Sasuke before he had a chance to give me an answer. Itachi had put down his newspaper with his attention focused on me.

"Paragon. Why?" I questioned him suspiciously.

"Paragon?" Sasuke said, quite surprised.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong Sasuke?" I curiously said, completely forgetting Itachi's suspicious question.

"I'm going to be there later with the boys after going to the Stadium."

"So what time are you going there?"

"Maybe around one PM.. We're just going to hang out and pick up all of you. How about you Saks? Shopping day? "

"Kinda.. But I think we're just going to chat around the Starbucks until afternoon and shop for a moment. So, can you drop me off at the mall first? Please please pretty please?" I coaxed him with my unbeatable pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, can't do that. I'm already late. Aniki,why don't you drive her to the mall, when you go to the office, you do pass Paragon, right?" Sasuke easily stated and questioned his brother

"Sasuke! Of course he can't! He's going to the office not to hang out lazily with yo-"

"Sure." Itachi said interrupting my rants. I turned my head to Itachi. No no no no no ! There's no way he's going to drop me off at the mall. Please please Sasuke, change your mind.. I prayed internally.

"Look, Saks. Itachi nii san has already agreed. See ya later. "Sasuke got up from his seat and walked away from the dining room.

"Bu-but, Sasuke!" I whined.

"Ja." he said as he waved his hand from behind, completely leaving me with the Devil's advocate. What a great morning…

"Here are your pancakes, Sakura-sama." Suddenly a young maid said interrupting my train of thought. She appeared to be no more than 20, around my age it appeared.

"Oh, okay. Arigatou." I sweetly smiled to her. She smiled back sheepishly and quickly turned her back leaving me with my breakfast.

"So, when are you going to meet your girlfriends Sakura?" Itachi suddenly said. Dang it! I completely forgot about him. Oh God, what am I going to do? Sasuke already left, my only option was go with Itachi or.. Taxi ! Yes , i'm going to call aTaxi instead!

"Uh.. It's not really necessary Itachi. I'm going to call a Taxi instead." I said slowly, as I focused on scarfing down my breakfast.

"It's already eight o'clock Sakura. And to call a taxi here would require at least a half an hour to an hour wait. Not to mention Taxi drivers these days are careless, rude, and too dangerous for a beautiful lady like you Sakura." He warmly said. I blushed at his compliment.

"Ah.. Thanks Itachi. But it's okay. I don't want to make you late anyway." I said, as I finished my breakfast, and a maid came and took my plate.

"I insist, Sakura. I can't let you take a Taxi when I'm fully capable of driving you there myself." he stubbornly countered.

"Fine, Itachi. You win." I replied defeated. Dang, it's going to be really troublesome if Ino or TenTen see him driving me there.

* * *

><p>"Forehead girl, spill it out now. And do tell us why in the seven deepest circles of hell, the mighty Uchiha Itachi was the one who was driving you here?" Ino demanded.<p>

"Yeah, Sakura. When the hell did Itachi take interest in you?" TenTen added.

I had literally just sat on the seat in Starbucks, when I got interrogated by my best friends. It was all Itachi's fault. I had told him to stop on the sidewalk near the mall so they couldn't see that he was the one who dropped me. But because of his stubborn-way too much pride ego, he instead dropped me on the sidewalk in front of Starbucks, where Ino and the gang, sat. Great. I banged my head to the table, obviously trying to ignore her questions. But no avail, Ino always gets her questions answered, even it means using violence and blackmail.

"Forehead girl, answer me in this second or I'll tell the world that you're secretly collecting Icha Icha Paradise under your bed!" Ino threatens me. My eyes dilated at the thought. No, not that secret!

"Okay okay! I'll tell you all about it. But, don't tell anyone about _that_ secret." I grimaced. So, I told Ino, Hinata and TenTen about Itachi. From the beginning when I had met him at the club until this morning's event. When I finished telling them, Ino was practically screaming right in my ear.

"WHAT FOREHEAD GIRL?"

I almost got the same reaction from Hinata and Tenten. But they're not loud like Ino.

"Wow, Saks ! You got a hot piece of Uchiha on your heels!" Tenten excitingly said.

"Y-yeah, Sakura. It's obvious that he-he's gonna chase you down." Hinata added. Oh, not you too Hinata!

"No shit Sherlocks. God! What should I do guys.." I trailed off. I feel like it's going to be the end of the world. Then Ino whispered something to TenTen, who reacted giddily, and she continued it to Hinata, who blushed heavily but smirked when Tenten whispered something too..

"Mm.. Guys? What are you talking about?" I hesitantly questioned them. They just smirked devilishly at me. Oh no. Not good at all.

"We're going to-" Tenten started

"take you to-" Hinata continued

"SHOPPING FOR SOME NEW SEXY CLOTHES!" Ino ended.

"Oh, HELL NO ! I'm not going to waste my money on something like that!" I argued.

"Your money, Sakura? How about you look at this!" Ino said shoving a black credit card in my hand. Which surprised me, I was sure I didn't have any. I looked at the front of the card to know who the owner of said credit card was and to my horror, it said Uchiha Itachi.

"What the hell? Where did you find it Ino-pig?" I said hysterically.

"It was in your wallet, Sakura. You're either just pretending to be stupid or you really don't know about this?" Tenten questioned.

"I don't even have a fuckin' idea how the hell that card got in my wallet!" I replied as my hands limply came to my side as I sank my body down in the chair.

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan? Coz, I found his number in your contact and you speed dialed it." Hinata slyly remarked.

"WHAT? " I quickly snatched my phone from Hinata, and truth to be told, Itachi was on speed dial 5. It must be his doing.

"What did you say Hinata?"

"God, Sakura! Just jump him already!" Ino wailed. I ignored Ino, my dark aura already surrounding me. How dare he change my phone as he wishes and secretly put his credit card in my wallet!

"Damn it!" I yelled. I angrily called his number. On the second ring, he picked it up.

"What's wrong, Blossom? Are you in trouble?" Itachi urgently asked. Ino poked me mouthing to me to put it on speaker. I complied her request, or more like Hinata and Tenten's request as well.

"Uchiha, what the hell are you doing by putting your credit card in my wallet? Not to mention why the hell did you put your number on my speed dial!" I threw a tantrum. If I was him, I'd probably put my phone on radius 30 cm from my ear.

"Oh, that?" he nonchalantly said.

"That? You said only that? Damn it Itachi, what the hell is wrong with your brain? And do tell me, why did you do that?"

"I figured that you're going to be spending some money for your shopping. And I believe woman and shopping in a same line will consume a large amount of money. You'll be able to spend money as much as you can with my credit card. Don't you feel happy about it?" he asked. I imagined that he raised his eyebrow right about now.

"Damn it Itachi! Do you think I'm a money digger or something?"

"Not even a slightest idea, Blossom. It'll be your money too, sooner or later."

"Arrgg! Something is absolutely wrong with your brain. And how the hell will it be my money since it's obviously yours, Itachi." I stated more than questioned.

"Of course it'll be your money too, since sooner or later you'll be mine and everything I have and own will be yours too. Are you with your friends, Blossom?"

"Hi ! My name is Yamanaka Ino, and Tenten and Hyuuga Hinata are here as well. It's nice to talk to you Uchiha-san." Ino chirped in suddenly.

"Ino! What the hell are you doing? " I hissed at her.

"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san, TenTen-san, Yamanaka-san. May I ask a favor?" Itachi politely questioned.

"Sure ! What can we do for you Uchiha-san?" Suddenly TenTen decided to join the conversation.

"Can you make sure that Sakura buy's some new clothes, along with her other necessities with my credit card? I'm sure that she'll be more comfortable shopping with all of you than myself."

"Sure. Don't worry Uchiha-san. We'll make sure of it." Ino smirked devilishly.

"Um- Uchiha san, How much is the limit of the credit card?" Hinata asked shyly.

"It's unlimited. So please, take your time."

"Of course! We'll make sure of it Uchiha-san."

"Guys, are you done making a conspiracy about me with Itachi?" I sarcastically questioned,

"Yes!" they chorused together.

"I'll see you tonight, Blossom. Enjoy you shopping." Then the line went dead.

"Come on Sakura! We have serious shopping to do here! Right guys?" Ino yelled.

I pinched my nose at this. God, what kind of karma do I have?

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

**4 hours later, Starbucks**

**01.35 PM**

"Dang ! That was the most tiring shopping session I have ever had." TenTen said as she collapsed on her boyfriend's lap.

"Me too. It was too extreme, Ino-chan." Hinata softly added as Naruto caught her before she fell completely.

"What the hell, Ino? Whose bags are these?" Shikamaru protested, as Ino fell upon his body.

"Some are mine, some are TenTen's, some are Hinata's and the rest are Sakura's." Ino mumbled.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said eyes widening in horror. There were at least 50 bags!

"Then, where is Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, where is she, Ino? Itachi will kill me if Sakura is lost or kidnapped." Sasuke said pinching his nose.

"Uh.. She said she has somewhere to go first. She got a call from someone and left. She said it's urgent or something like that."

"From who?"

"I don't know. She just said ok and ended the call."

"What the hell? God, Itachi's going to kill me and feed me to his crows if he finds this out. Did she tell you where she was going at least?"

"Not the slightest clue, Sasuke-san." Hinata softly whispered.

Suddenly, Sasuke's phone rang, making everyone pay attention to him. He picked it up, and after some tense moments..

"Fuck !"

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi POV<strong>

**Mangekyo Corp.**

**01. 50 PM**

I was signing some paperwork on my desk when I got this uneasy feeling. My Instincts started blaring like a maniac, demanding me to find Sakura right now and protect her. I tensed up my muscles, ready to kill and attack anyone. My Sharingan activated without my control, and I felt anxious. What's wrong? I need to make sure she's okay. I got up and dialed Sasuke's phone. I got out from my office to meet Kakashi. Right on time.

"Kakashi, cancel all my appointments and meetings for today. I have got a bad feeling about Sakura. Send a search party for her, if in 1 hour I do not contact you." I ordered him as I started running to the lift and waiting for Sasuke to pick up my phone call. Finally.

"Sasuke, I have a bad feeling about Sakura. Is Sakura with you?" I demanded. Instead of answering me, I just got a F-word answer. Damn. She's not with Sasuke and her friends.

"Sasuke, order all of your friends to search for her as well. You'll go with me. I'll pick you up in 5 minutes." I shut the phone off and ran to the parking lot. I quickly turned on my car and dashed to the mall where Sasuke was.

Not too long after, I arrived at the mall. Sasuke was already waiting for me on the sidewalk. He quickly got in the passenger seat beside me.

"Aniki, Sakura is on the Gateway Park."

"How do you know?" I asked him as I sped from the mall to the park.

"Shikamaru tapped her phone not too long ago. She got a call from a girl named Saaya or something like that."

"DAMN!" I banged my hand on the steering wheel. Saaya, if you dare lay a finger on her, I'll kill you.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

**In the Gateway park**

"What do you want, Saaya?" I spat icily to the brunette in front of me. The sky was cloudy meaning in a few moments it'll start to rain. I was in the park, after she had called to meet me here. No one was here; it might have been because the weather was signaling that there was an oncoming storm coming.

"Hmph. Don't flatter yourself, bitch. I just want you to know the truth. The truth of Uchiha Itachi. So, your ego won't go as big as a mountain just because Itachi-kun is chasing you."

"Are you jealous or something? Puh-lease, I don't even know him until last week. And I didn't ask for him to chase me instead of a slut like you, Saaya."

"Well, I'll be straight forward to the point then. He's a vampire, bitch. Everyone from the Uchiha Clan are vampires, and what's more he's the crown prince. The next heir to become the Vampire King.

"Puh-lease. Are you nuts? How the hell I supposed to believe a slut like you?" I questioned monotonously.

"Well, because I'm a vampire as well." She hissed. She showed her glistening fangs to me. And her eyes turned into gold. The fact hit me like a brick. She… She was not lying. Then as if the universe wanted to dramatize the situation even more, it began to rain hard.

"Do you believe it now, bitch? And I also want to tell you something," suddenly she's in front of me "Itachi doesn't love you, Sakura. He's just chasing you down because his vampire instinct says so. He wants you because you'll be his baby machine. Don't you think that it's a bit suspicious that he's suddenly taking a great interest to you, but he barely knows you? So if I were you, I'd stay away from him." She whispered menacingly.

I didn't respond to her question. I was taken aback with her statement. "Is it true? If it is, does that mean that Sasuke's is a vampire too? If so then why did he never tell me about this? Hasen't he promised to always protect me from any harm even though it means to go against his brother and pa-" Then I feel like slapped from my dream. Of course. How come I doubt Sasuke?" Then I started laughing. Hard.

"What the hell are you laughing about? Don't you feel scared or afraid about it, human?"

"Hahaha! Saaya.. Saaya.. Do you honestly believe that Sasuke will push me off a cliff by himself? It might be true, if they're vampires. But, so what? It's not their fault for being a vampire. It's not my fault to be his mate."

"Don't you get it, idiot? You'll be-"

"His baby machine? Puh-lease. I'm not fucking stupid. Sasuke will never, never ever let me that close with Itachi, if I'm just going to be his baby machine as you said it. I believe then that they have their own reason for not telling me that they are vampires. I'm sure sooner or later, they'll tell me." I confidently said. "I think your plan is ruined, Saaya. Because, I'll never, ever, leave them." Then I put my right hand on my hip, while my left arm was dangling on my side.

"You'll regret your decision, Sakura. This morning is going to be the last time you'll ever wake up, Sakura. because, I'll make sure that you sleep forever after this." She evilly said. Suddenly, many bulky men appeared behind her. In that second, I felt afraid. Afraid for my life. God, is she crazy? Is she really going to kill me?

"Sayonara, Sakura. Boys, kill her." She sweetly said, as she turned around and left in a blink of an eye. Right after she said it, all of the men behind her started to chase me. Shit! I started to run as fast as I can. Maybe the fastest I've ever did in my life. But hey, it's my life I'm running for. I had know idea where I was running, my mind was blank, and I couldn't see clearly because of all that damn rain. The Goddess of Good Fortune is not supporting me I think. I tripped over a rock when I ran, as I tried to get up, a foot pushed me back to my position on the ground. Forcing me to lie down upon the road.

"Well well well. Look at what we've got here. A hot chick." The man menacingly said. Laughter followed after his speech. Then, he pushed his foot down harder on my back, making me scream in pain.

"Stop it! It's hurts!" I screamed.

"Hahaha! Well, be prepared, honey, coz you'll feel so much pain after this. I promise it,_darling_." He said as he took a good hold of my hair and forced my head up.. I started to sob. It really hurt, I was sure my neck would break any second. Then the first man who took a hold of my hair, lent his face to my neck and started to lick and nip at it. I started to sob harder. Stupid, stupid Sakura! Why the hell didn't I go with Sasuke.

"Hmm.. You're kinda delicious. But, let's smash this pretty face a bit, don't you think?" he whispered. My eyes widened at this. Before I could do anything, he smashed my forehead to the road I was lying upon and he let go of my head. Blood started to drip from my bruised forehead. I started to lose consciousness because of the pain. My vision was getting blurry. The evil men who surrounded me were laughing like maniacs. But suddenly their laughter died down, and changed into a very scared scream.

"I-Itachi-sa-sama! Sa-sasuke-s-sama!" one of them said with so much fear. I think he was the one that licked my neck. I raised my head and looked up, on the middle of the street stood Sasuke and Itachi. But something had kind of changed in them. Their aura's were much more powerful, not like a normal human. The coldness let go of me, and a warmth started enveloping me. Making me warm from the coldness of the rain. My eyes were closed. It was too much. Too much pain.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! Sakura! Open your eyes! Please!" the man who enveloped me shouted. And there was a pleading tone in it. I felt his rough breath against my neck.

I forced myself to squeeze my eyes shut, and opened them to clear the blurriness in my vision. Slowly but surely, the blurriness started to go away. Broad strong shoulder, strong jaw, and two red orbs with 3 tomoe were staring at me intently, pleadingly. Ah.. I remember who it was.

"I..tachi?" I softly whispered.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" his voice is so, so, unlike Itachi.

"Uhh.. I'm fine, Itachi…"I managed to answer.

"Shh… Sasuke, take care of her. While I take care this fucker." Itachi coldly said. Then I was handed to who I assumed was Sasuke.

"There's no point of hiding it now, Saks, now that you know" he whispered to me. His eyes got demonic red eyes like Itachi too. His figure was also much bigger and muscular.

"Yeah. Why did you not tell me that you're a vampire?" I whispered said as I watched Itachi walk slowly to the men that chased me down a few moments earlier.

"Do tell me… Why were you attacking my mate? Hmm?" Itachi said softly, but dangerous aura surrounded him.

"I-itachi-s-sama! We-we don't know th-that sh-she's your m-mate! We-we're so-sorry!" one of them spoke and all of them bowed to Itachi.

"S-sasuke. Is Itachi really a crown prince?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But let's save this conversation later. Save your energy, Sakura."

"I wonder.. What should I do to all of you?" Itachi asked in a false curious voice. Then suddenly, I felt it. The atmosphere changed. Killing intent leaking quickly form Itachi. His form changed it appeared much more muscular and much bigger. He turned himself to me, "Sakura, close your eyes. Don't see it.". His eyes didn't have tomoe, but it turned into a black spin. His fangs glistening, making him really scary. I was too focused on watching him turning his back to me that I didn't close my eyes. Sasuke put his hands on top my eyes, so I couldn't see what Itachi would do to the evil men. And I heard Itachi softly, calmly, and coldly whispered, "Amaterasu." Then I heard the scream of agony and pain and a smell of meat burning. But the smell vanished quickly because of the rain that was still pouring down. After the screams were gone completely, Sasuke took his hand from my eyes. When I blinked my eyes, Itachi already stood in front of me, and he took me from Sasuke, and held me bridal style.

"Itachi.." I trailed off. I started to lose consciousness.

"Shh.. Let's get back to our home." Itachi whispered warmly to me. He held me tightly and began walking away from the park, while Sasuke trailed behind him. His heartbeat lulled me to a deep abyss of sleep.


	6. Lemon Stand passed thorugh BonuS

**Warning ! A horny Itachi is coming ! ^^~**

* * *

><p>I was in the corridor to my chamber when I heard the soft but seductive moan came from my room. I curiously walked to the source of the moan. I can feel my breath started to came out as pants, hormones filled my head and body as I walked closer my chamber. The moan of a female was getting louder and clearer. I open the doorknob silently, and what I saw surprised me. Sakura, tangled on my silky black sheet, naked as a newborn baby, was playing with herself on my black bed. Her creamy skin contrasted beautifully against my black sheet. She spread her legs apart as far as she can and her red sweet pussy was facing the door, where I can see clearly how her juice glisten her wet pussy was or how naughty she played with her pussy and clit. She pinched her clit and rubbed it with the back of her right hand, moaning loudly. She then inserted two of her slender fingers into her cavern, and thrust it in and out; making more of her juices came out from her sweet hole. My cock stirred and hardens at the scene I was watching. I closed the door of my dark chamber and locked it. I walked slowly to her, where she was thrusting in and out her fingers in a fast pace. As I got nearer to her, I can saw her left hand also busy pinched her pink nipple, and squeezed her beautifully formed breast. "Itachi.." she moaned loudly as I assumed she neared her end. I started to undo all of my clothes as I walked to her. I've already naked like her when stood in front of her, but she's too preoccupied with her masturbation. Her hair sprawled around her head on my black pillow, her face flushed because of the heat in her body, her plump pink lips parted, pants and moans came out steadily from her sinfully mouth. I hovered above her, placed my left hand beside her head, while my right hand took her hand from her pussy and replaced it with my fingers. Her eyes snapped open at this, her usually bright green orbs turned into a dark green orbs. I started to thrust my fingers into her wet hole, while my thumb massaged her clit. I smirked at her shock. I kissed her hard and lustfully, while she responded my kiss at the same passion as mine. My kisses went toward the south, where I licked and nipped her neck, gave it some hickeys, and proceeded to her breast,. My left hand no longer supported me, but instead, I squeezed and played her left breast with my left hand, while my mouth sucking and playfully biting her right nipple, but making me crashed my body fully to her curvy body. She moaned my name loudly and arched her back at my ministration, making her big breast shoved on to my head, where I gratefully taking care of her bosoms, , then she tangled her hands in my soft raven hair, and massaged it. I can feel her inner muscle tighten around my protruding fingers as she screamed my name to the world, signaled to me that she came hard. I released her right nipple with a pop sound and switched my attention to her left. After she came down from her high, I took my fingers out from her pussy and got up and stood with my knees on my bed. My fingers coated heavily with her sweet smell of juices and her delicious juices. I seductively licked and sucked my finger in front of her, where she watched me did it. She got horny again from the way her eyes looked. After I finished lapping my fingers, she got up, and kneeled on four in front of my standing and heavy cock. Understanding what she want to do, I went to the back of my bed, and lay my back to the back of the bed, where I spread my legs to accommodate her doings. I watched hungrily, as she crawled to my thigh, her tongue came out and wetting her dry lips. Her face then faced my nine inches, thick, hot, erect cock. She began to softly kissed the head of my cock, and her hands massaged my length and my balls. Her hands went up and down to my base. I groaned loudly at her ministration. When the fuck my innocent female became this horny and skilled minx? She keep running her hands on my length, squeezed it, and sometimes massaged my ball. Then she took me fully in her hot mouth, making me groaned at the contact. She sucked me hard for a few times and released me. I groaned in annoyance, when I look into her, I can see mischievousness glowing from her eyes, and she grabbed my length, and her tongue came out from her mouth, and she licked my sensitive slit repeatly. I lost my control and my animalistic side took over. I can't stand her teasing anymore. I need to cum and I need to do it inside her pussy. I quickly took over our position, where now she was laying on her back. I spread her legs apart, and what I see was surprised me again. She became all wet again from just blow job me. I smirked at her flushed and embarrassed face. I took her legs and put it on my shoulder, so I can see her body much better. Then I positioned my heavy with arousal cock in front of her opening and slammed it to her cavern. She was so mind numbing tight as she screamed my name loudly. I kept ramming in to her, drinking all her sweet moans and screams for me. I neared my end when I can feel her inner muscle tighten around me. She screamed loudly when she came, her inner muscled milking me hard. After some hard thrust, I spilled my milk.<p>

Itachi's eyes snapped open. Beads of sweat forming on his head and body. His breath came out as pants, like he has just ran one hundred laps around the town. He got up and blinked his eyes again. his little brother protruding under the silky sheet of his bed sheet and boxer. After his breath calmed down, he glared at his grayish painted wall. He bit his under lip. "This kind of dreams already bothered me too much. I need her to realized who I am and who she is fast, before I lost my control. Shit!" he thought angrily as he punched the bed. "Soon.. Soon Sakura.. You'll be mine once more..And my dreams will become reality.." he thought calmly, as he went to his bathroom, to take care of his erected cock.

* * *

><p>So, someone emailed me, why the hell I put trouble for me in M section, since until now, there isn't any lemon… I planned it to put it on a chapter, but after some thought, shehe right. And I got this idea to make the dream, so my reader will satisfied and it can be put in M section. :)

And thanks for **xxxmoonwillowxxx**, because I was inspired from **Never Cry Werewolf**. I'm sorry that I haven't told you about this. I hope you can understand. :) And you have to read her story ! It's awesome !

And the next chapter might be a bit late… Sorry, but I've sent one of the new oneshots I talked about back then to my beta reader, ItaSaku1, so wait patiently, 'k ? Coz, I think she hasn't read my PM or email..

:)

And this hasn't beta ed !

I'm sorry of the lemon isn't very good..

:p

Reviews are appreciated and make me update faster..

:D  
>Ja~<p> 


	7. The Truth Revealed Part 2 FuLL !

**Thanks to ItaSaku1 ! Sorry for the trouble.. :)**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**You know I can make your night**

**You wanna get it?**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

The next time I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. The bed was bigger than a king size bed with black silky sheets, the wall was painted a grayish-black, the furniture inside the room was arranged in harmony. To be total, the room looked rather elegant and magnificent, with a dark and mysterious side but was calm and cozy for a bedroom. I had already put my feet down on the floor to get out when the door opened, and revealed Itachi with a tray of hot food, from the way the smoke rising. He walked slowly to me and put the tray on the small buffet near him. What he did next shocked me. He suddenly appeared in front of me and hugged me tightly as if I would disappear if he released me. He tucked my head under his. His left hand holding the back of my head while his right hand wrapped up around my body.

"I-Itachi?"

"Shh.. Just.. Just let me be.. For a while, Sakura.. God.. I was so close to losing you back there.." He desperately said. "I thought you were dead back then. I was scared shitless," he whispered with a hint of fear in his voice. He hid his face on top my head. "Don't do that again, okay? If you ever received a call or something that asked you to come to meet someone aside from me and Sasuke, don't you ever dare to go without me or Sasuke.. Please.. Promise me, Sakura.. I can't stand the thought of losing you again," he desperately told me. I couldn't help but nod. Questions were flying inside my head. _Why did he sound so scared? Well, questions be damned, his body was so warm, I feel secured and loved in his hold, I wouldn't mind staying in his hold forever,_ I thought to myself. I leaned more into his warm body, which he welcomed with pressing his body more to me, making no room for air between us. His head leaned to the juncture of my neck and shoulder, while I rested my head on his too. His smell is so good as usual. His breath was steadily coming out from his nose and hitting my neck. "Sakura," he whispered softly.

"Yeah?" I softly answered. Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style and put me back in the bed.

"Itachi.. I'm fine.." I pouted to him. As usual, he ignored me. I think he's back to the usual Itachi I knew.

"Is there any pain in your body? Are you feel dizzy or something, Sakura? Is your head okay now?" he concerned.

"As I said before, I'm fine Itachi. You worry too much." I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness as he stood up and walked to buffet where he put the tray of food before and grabbed it. He gave it to me as he sat again beside me.  
>"Eat it. You'll need energy to get better faster." As I predicted, it was indeed a bowl of corn soup, a big bowl of chicken porridge, and a glass of hot chocolate milk. I took the spoon beside the soup's bowl and began eating it. Surprisingly, it tasted really good. Almost as good as Mikoto's cooking.<p>

"Mm.. This is delicious. Who made it?" I asked him. This food was just wonderful! Whoever made this must be a very skilled chef. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for a name to come out from his mouth. He just smirked at me, and his answer made me choke on the deliciously made porridge.

"Me." He answered smugly; a smirk of triumph decorated his handsome face. My jaw dropped at his answer. I didn't expect, and never ever in my mind, the Uchiha Itachi, the cold Ice King as people said, can do domestic chores like cooking. Kami.. The food he made really was delicious. Wait, he can be lying to me. But it's so unlike Itachi to lie, not to mention it has some taste of Mikoto's food style.

"Watch out, Blossom. A mosquito might think that your mouth is its his new home." Itachi joked. At this, I was really speechless. I mean, come on! The Ice King through a joke. God, what happened to the cold and unresponsive Famous Uchiha Heir ?

"Hmph." I pouted.

"And I have something for you." He smirked. He put his right hand behind his back and then showed it to me, what was the thing he was holding. To my horror and embarrassment, it was one of the things Ino bought for me in Victoria's Secret. A pair of red and black, super revealing and sexy bra and thong set. God, I think I can die from this.

"I-it's.. Where did you find it ?" I screamed to the top of my lungs as I tried to snatch it from his hand.

"Ckckck.. I never though you could be so.. Naughty.. Sakura.. I can't wait to see you put this on," he whispered seductively. His voice was rich, deep, drop dead masculine and sexy. God, it should be illegal to have that kind of voice..

"Give it back ! Come on Itachi !"

"Nu-uh. And I found some other interesting things too from your bags. After all I have the right to see what you bought, since it was my money too." He teased. And there were around one hundred bags on the corner of my room, thanks to Ino.

"Argggg.. You're unbelievable, Itachi." I pouted cutely as I crossed my arms on my chest. What kind of king-.. Wait.. King ?

"Itachi?"

"Aa?" he stared at me lovingly. This was very unusual and weird for an Uchiha to stare lovingly at someone. Wait, scratch that. His attitude always turned weird around me. He put my newly bought underwear in the bags beside my- wait Itachi's bed and focused himself back on me.

"Is it true that you really are a vampire? And not just a dream or my concussion?" I hesitantly asked him. He deeply sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, Sakura.. I-" his sentence was cut off by very loud and ear splitting two blonde's voices that I knew very well from the bottom of my heart.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you okay ?" Naruto the idiot, but surprisingly wise boy of Team Seven of the Konoha 12, yelled; he had already run halfway to the bed where I and Itachi sat when a creamy pale hand that belonged to my girl best friend, Ino-pig, was holding on the collar of his shirt, effectively stopped Naruto. "Are you an idiot, Naruto ! Knock on the door first! It's plain rude to come in without Itachi-sama's permission!" she hissed angrily. Then, she released her hold on Naruto and turned to us. "I'm sorry, Itachi-sama, for his rude behavior." Ino bowed to Itachi. Itachi-sama? What the hell?

"It's okay, Yamanaka-san." He said in the monotone voice I knew too well in the Uchiha family. Itachi turned to me. "We'll continue this after you and your friends are done with your business." He whispered. Then he kissed my forehead and left us all alone.

"Uchiha-sama." Shikamaru, Kiba, TenTen, Hinata and the rest of Konoha 12 bowed and said in choruses, when Itachi opened the door. Well, except Sasuke I think. _Seriously, what the hells with this Itachi-sama and Uchiha-sama thing?_

"Hn." Itachi replied shortly and then left us completely alone.

"Oh my God, Forehead, we really panicked to death when we lost the trace of you, and Itachi warned us about you. God.. I think It was a nightmare! Are you okay now?" Ino rambled as she sat beside me.

"Yeah Saks. It was kind of a heart attack, when we were ordered to find you as quickly as possible." Kiba joined.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you fine now?" Naruto suddenly appeared of nowhere and hugged me suddenly. I was not prepared by his "hug attack", so I promptly fell backwards.

"Dobe!" Sasuke took him by his collar, separating him and me. Ino helped me get up again.

"Teme! What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Some of your scent will stick onto Sakura, you dumbass. Itachi is already on high alert and you don't want to be the one who gets his wrath." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But! He already knows that I'm mated with Hinata. What the hell with the possessiveness?" he asked rather dumbly.

"Of course, it won't have any effect, Naruto. Itachi-sama-"

"Na-Naruto-kun, Itachi-sama will be mad if he catches the trace of your scent…"

"Are you dumb Naruto? Of course he-"

"Troublesome.."

Everyone was talking at the same time, making my headache get worse with each second that passed. Not to mention this Itachi-sama thing was starting to irritate me.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. "Rather than that, can all of you explain to me, why the hell you were hiding this vampire thing behind my back." I ended rather dully.

"Oh.. that.. Well, you see Sakura-chan.." Naruto started.

"Forehead, we didn't tell you because it was Vampire's law. And we didn't know that you're Itachi-sama's mate. We knew it when you were kidnapped. And vampires and humans are living together now, even though most of the humans don't know about this fact. I, Hinata, and TenTen were once human like you. But after our mates found us, they changed us into their race, a.k.a Vampires."

"Wait wait.. Are you telling me that Shikamaru, Naruto, and Nejd are Vampires?"

"Ditto. They're our mates. We were also surprised when we found out about it. At first, we were slightly worried when Sasuke was not interested in you like a mate should. Coz we thought, he's your supposed mate. But after you were kidnapped, Sasuke told us that you're Itachi's. That also explained why he was always protective of you and not to mention, he said that Itachi will have his head if there's a scratch on you." TenTen added.

"Hn."

"And how about the rest of Konoha 12?" I curiously asked.

"They're the same. But Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and me come from a prestigious clan in the Vampire world. So basically, the rank is Uchiha Clan, Hyuuga Clan, Uzumaki Clan, Nara Clan, Inuzuka Clan, and Yamanaka Clan. Of course there are some other prestigious clans, but they're not in ours. There is also a police department for Vampires. Led by The Uchiha Clan. And there are military departments too. Led by the Hokage of our world. She/he is almost the same with the King of Vampire World." Kiba explained.

"So, it's like a Kingdom and government in a country?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yes."

"Every Clan has their own special ability also known as Kekkei Genkai. Uchiha have the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan, even though there are only two holders of the Mangekyo. Hyuuga is the Byakugan. Uzumaki's have their inner demon, Nara, their ability to control the shadow and are usually geniuses, and the Inuzuka clan has their ability to control demon animals. Usually hound dogs. Yamanaka Clan has the ability to manipulate and control others minds. Talking about military department, there are several ranks. ANBU, regular forces, and Medical Team. ANBU is divided into two genres which are: ANBU Black Ops and ANBU. The ANBU Black Ops Team consists of a normal ANBU Captain. Regular forces are Genin, Chunin, and Jonin. The lowest is Genin, the highest is Jonin. Medical Team consists of special medics who are gifted with the ability to heal. They also do extensive research into new techniques, medicine, and into diseases and the human + vampire body. They're also the ones who invented blood tablets. The Hokage now is Tsunade-sama. The most skilled and powerful medic in our world. She's the fourth Hokage, the third Hokage was Naruto's father. Minato-san." Sasuke explained.

"Your father was a Hokage?" I asked surprised. I mean, come on! Naruto can be rather dumb sometime, and he has a very powerful and I'm sure genius father!

"Yeah." Naruto's voice sounded really proud. Can't blame him, though.

"And what exactly are these ANBU and other's forces jobs?"

"Exterminate, kill, save, many things actually. Punishing and kill any threat to the human world."

"I see…"

"The rest, Itachi will explain to you. Now he's in his office. He might come back around this afternoon." Sasuke added.

Then, a maid knocked at the door.  
>"Enter." Sasuke replied. His voice was full of authority, unlike the normal Sasuke. A maid came into the room, bowed to us, and said "Uchiha-sama has asked me to send all of you off, if it's already 10.00 AM. He said, Haruno-sama needs to take a rest."<p>

"Well, I'll see you later, Sakura." TenTen said as she got up. The rest did the same.

"See ya guys! And thanks!" I yelled when they're already in front of the door.

Sasuke only waved his hand backward as he left.

"What a tiring day and it's only the beginning." I thought as the darkness consumed me.

* * *

><p>The next time I woke up, it was already 12.30 PM. The curtain was closed to prevent sun rays from beaming into the room. The room was slightly dark surprisingly, since it was painted with dark paints and there were only some lights in the room. I yawned loudly. Itachi was right, the accident yesterday really left a toll on me. I hesitantly touched my bandaged head. It didn't really hurt anymore, just a little sting here and there. To think that Amaya is also one of the crazy fan girls any Uchiha male has. I'm used to and immune to Sasuke's fan girl. But they're human. And Amaya is a Vampire. A pureblood too I think. Shudders run through my veins as I think of what she could have done to me. <em>Kill me on the spot maybe?<em> I shake my head at the thought. Nu-uh. No way. Bad thoughts Sakura. I slowly get up, and looked at my figure on the big mirror Itachi has in his room. Bruises and scars adorn my arms and legs. My face was slightly swollen, and my skin was slightly black and blue from the hits and slaps I received. I sighed and frowned. These kinds of scars will need a long time to heal. When I raised my arm to check it, I smelled a bad smell. It's not that bad, but still. I haven't taken any showers since yesterday morning. And it's already afternoon. Great, and how in the seven hells Itachi can stand my smell. I hesitantly walked to his bathroom. I don't have any other choice, it's either take a shower in his bathroom or keep smelling like one week worth of dirty clothes. And I can't go outside, not even my room. Itachi forbid me to do it as the maid said earlier.

**Flashback:**

"Haruno-sama. Uchiha-sama has ordered me to tell you that you're prohibited to leave from his room. Not even to go to your bedroom. He said he has already prepared everything you might need in here." She said.

"What? And who the hell is he thinking? My father? My boyfriend? I'll do anything I want. And no one will rule over me." I exploded.

"Please, Haruno-sama. If he knew that you left from his bedroom, he'll punish us." She then fell to her knees and begged to me. "Please, Haruno-sama. Uchiha-sama has been in a bad mood since your ambush. Please, Haruno-sama. I beg you."

"But he still doesn't have any right to order me around."

"You're his mate, Haruno-sama. Of course he'll always worry of your condition. Please."

**End Flashback**

"Mate huh?" I said loudly. The word was still awkward when it rolled around my tongue. It felt so unreal. I made my way to the bathroom. And as I expected, the room also has the same dark theme. But really elegant anyways. But I never thought that all of my bath necessities would be here too. Right beside his. And on the mirror there was a small note from Itachi I guessed.

_I moved your necessities here. Use my clothes for now. My clothes are in the changing room_.

I sighed at his authority over me. "Really, I have to set this right," I grumbled. Then I checked around his bathroom. A huge Jacuzzi, a shallow small pool beside it, a big tub fit for two people, and so many more. I shook my head again at his luxury. It's truly something only an Uchiha can afford.

After I took around 30 minutes worth of hot shower, I stepped out from the big cubicle. It's really big and it can fit around 5 until 8 people inside. Man, why is every Itachi's rooms are humongous? I walked to a door across from the door which led to the bedroom. This should be the changing room, right? I peeked into it, and another gasp tore from my mouth. It's really big! It's practically a boutique itself. I looked to the room on my right, it was full of shoes, sandals, boots, watches, and any other male accessories. The room on my left was filled with some famous and expensive formal clothing along with a full wardrobe of ties. Then I inspected the room in front of me. It was full of casual clothes, along with his *blush* undies. I quickly took a random t-shirt from the top pile and donned it. It wasn't really bad. It was indeed really baggy on me but it is really cozy. 'You should buy Giordano's T-shirts more.' My inner advised. "Agreed." The t-shirt went to my knees, so I don't think it'll be too much of a problem. But much later, I'd regret that decision.

As if my phone was waiting for my arrival, the moment I stepped in the bedroom once more, my mobile phone rang loudly on the nightstand. I quickly walked to the said phone and flipped it open.

'1 New Message'

I opened it and to my surprise, it was from Itachi.

"I'll be home in two hours top. Do you want anything?"

Hmm.. After thinking for some time, I responded to his message.

"Ok. How about ice cream?"

I've been having cravings for ice cream lately. I plopped down to the bed as I waited for his reply. I had just snuggled comfortably against the silky sheet and comfy pillow when my phone vibrated again.

"Aa."

I threw my phone somewhere on the humongous bed, not really caring if the phone crashed down. It's not like I threw it far anyway. I closed my eyelids and took a very relaxing and deep breath. And before I knew it, I went back to the La La Dream Land.

03.00 PM

When I regained consciousness, my eyelids were heavily shut. I buried my head more in a huge pillow which in my hazy state of mind, smelled so much more like Itachi. Moaning, I cuddled myself more to the wall that I faced. I could feel the baggy t-shirt that I was wearing was up and my smooth and flat stomach was bare as I can feel the silkiness of the sheets roaming my body. And instead of the coldness from the sheet as I had expected, it was really warm. My legs were tangled up between two long and hard pillows. I was confused, how the hell. W_hy are the pillows so hard? And why the hell is the wall so smooth and soft ,yet really hard and moving? Wait, moving?_

I snapped my eyes open to find a very hot and downright the sexiest male chest I've ever seen. I raised my head to find a rather amused Itachi smirking at me widely. To my horror, as I have all of my senses back in my puddle of jelly brain, his arms were draped around my naked waist, while my legs were tangled up with his. Blushing furiously, I tried to get out from his vice grip like iron, but he wouldn't let me.

"I-Itachi! Let me go! "

"Hn. Don't you miss me Sa-ku-ra? I miss you very much." he whispered hoarsely and yet seductively in my sensitive ears.

"Li-like hell I would!" I stammered out as he pressed his chest more, to my face.

"Oh... really Sa-ku-ra? Your statement really contrasts your actions. You kept pulling and cuddling my warm body to yours as you slept last night and this afternoon. And whimpering my name in your unconscious state didn't help either, hn Sakura?"

I blushed really hard at his comment. God, I really did that?

"D-don't boost your big ego, Uchiha. You're not the first males' name that I've whimpered and has touched me so intimately." I retorted back. And right after the last words came out from my mouth, the atmosphere changed drastically. His mood darkened in a matter of seconds.

"Who is he?" Itachi asked softly as he unconsciously loosened his hold on my body. And of course, I took the chance. I quickly scrambled out from the bed and went to the door.

"I'll not repeat myself, Sakura. Who is he?" Itachi's voice went up an octave.

"It-It's nobody! No-none of your business!" I stuttered out as I tried my hardest to run. _What the hell happened with my body? It won't move like it should_. Finally, I arrived in front of the door. When I grabbed the door knob and opened the door, a masculine hand pushed it back with force. Making a booming sound through the room and hallways. I was sandwiched between his bare chest and the door in front of me. His warm breath tickled my ear and my neck. His breath came out as soft pants. He was restraining himself.

"Where do you think you are going, Hun?" he whispered darkly and seductively. Then he bit my ear and chewed it softly. I tried my hardest to not moan in pleasure. God, he was so good with his mouth. With his other hands, he made me turn myself towards him. My face was flushed from the heat he radiated. And from the heat he managed to trigger within my sacred body. He pushed me up onto the door as he forced my legs to circle around his waist. He held my chin and forced my head to face him.

"Humor me, Sakura. Who is the man?" he purred in my ear.

"It-It's none of your business!" I yelled to his face. He just smirked sadistically. And it truly frightened me.

"My... How feisty you are... And I. . ." he leaned to my face. At first I thought he'd kiss me on the lips or just whisper seductively again. But boy was I wrong. He went to the side of my neck and licked it hard. I couldn't contain my gasp and the loud moan that followed. It was a real major turn on.

"Love it. But you have to know, Sa-ku-ra, you're mine now. There will be no other male in your mind except for me. And they'll not touch what's mine. I won't hesitate to kill them if they do." he whispered darkly. I just whimpered pitifully as he groped my body. Any sane thought flew right out my mind when he began sucking, kissing, and nipping at my neck. My hand softly yanked his hair at his ministration. His hands were roaming my hot body under the t-shirt. I moaned his name loudly at the over scaled pleasure when his left hand groped my buttocks; His right hand massaged my clothed breast and his mouth sucking harshly on my neck. It seemed when I moaned his name, all of his remaining control snapped.

In a flash he picked me up bridal style and not too gently threw me on the bed. I gasped as air knocked out from my lungs as I landed on the bed. I tried to crawl to the head of the bed to avoid his madness, but he just stood and smirked at my failed actions.

"Koishii." he said as he approached me and crawled to the bed. I noticed that his aura seemed to darken more and more. I tried to crawl to the back again and avoided his intense stare as I looked at anything but him. His stare was filled with desire and pure lust at me. His eyes kept flickering to red dotted eyes until it permanently changed into a black wheel looking in the red eyes. Then, he stared at my body. His baggy clothes almost revealed my black panties. He growled and then hauled me to him.

He pressed his muscular body to my softer and curvy body. His hands forced my legs to circle around his waist. I could feel heat emanating from his body. He's panting softly. He bored his gazed into mine. As if he was trying to read my mind. I squirmed at his actions. And I accidentally grinded on his bulge. He growled deeply. He began to suck on my neck once more. His hand tried to remove his clothes from my body. But it kept hiding my body from his view which made him rip the clothes off. And there I was, an almost naked female tangled up with his black sheet as the full grown man above me kept grinding our sexes together. I was on over load with pleasure and ecstasy. His kiss started to make its way to the southern part of my body, until he was right on my cleavage. He buried his head on my soft breast and exhaled loudly. He was trying to take off my bra when panic knocks filled the room.

"Aniki! Aniki! Stop it!" Sasuke's voice came clear in the room. "Aniki! You'll only hurt her! She's not ready, damn it! Aniki!" Sasuke yelled.

As if he was slapped back to reality by Sasuke's statement, he rolled off from my almost naked body and cursed loudly.

05.30 PM

So, here I am, sitting beside the man who made out with me in his room a few hours ago. He's back to his normal self, I think. We're in the back yard. Or more like a substitution of Heaven's Garden.

"I'm sorry for my reckless actions earlier this afternoon, Sakura." He quietly said.

"E.. Mm.. It's okay, Itachi." I awkwardly said.

"Are you afraid of me now, Blossom?" he stared at the beautiful garden in front of me.

"No. I'm surprised too, why I wasn't afraid of the King of the Vampires." I smiled at him. He stared me hard as if to judge whether I was telling the truth or not. "Tell me the full truth, Itachi." He deeply sighed and he pinched his nose bridge.

"As you know, you're my mate. Therefore, I, as the pureblood in the Vampire World, have to change you into a vampire. You'll be a pureblood like me. After otou-san, the current king of our world gives his throne to me; You'll be a Queen, if you allow me to be your mate. What you saw in my eyes," his eyes flickered to red with tomoe in it again. "Are Sharingan, our Kekkei Genkai. But I also have the Mangekyo Sharingan." Then it flickered to pinwheel red eyes. "It's our most dangerous weapon. Uchiha's are both gifted and cursed. All Vampires have a thing called chakra. It'll help us in a battle. We'll need chakra to use Jutsus. Uchiha's main jutsus are fire based."

"Will I have the eyes if you turned me?" I curiously asked

"No. Even though the time I turn you, you'll be a true Uchiha, but there's only half of a true Uchiha's blood in you when we do the ritual. You'll also have chakra later."

"Uuhh.. Too much information." I held my head. He just smirked at me.

"I believe you'll like it more if you learned it by your own instead of being told of it. There are lots of books for you in the library if you want to study it."

"Okay.. So basically, I'm your long lost mate, you found me in the club. And now, you're here to claim me?"

"No, we've met before. When you were 7 years old, I already met you even though it was only a brief second, I knew, that you were my mate. That's why I went abroad until the day I can fully claimed you as mine. "

"Why ? Why did you go abroad? What's the connection anyway?"

"I was in my teenager's hood in vampire world. My hormones will go on an overdrive if I met you constantly and it'd make me do something that I would regret. That's why I went abroad."

"So, you're truly a 23 year old vampire?"

"You can tell it like that. Vampires are mostly born on almost the same time with their mate. After that, I kept keeping tabs on you. I used Sasuke to guard you while I was gone."

"So, Sasuke is also in his teenager's hood now?"

"Aa. But he hasn't met his mate, so he won't affected by anything. Maybe just playing around with girls, but nothing more. "

"I see… How could Sasuke knew that you were out of control by the way? "

"My chakra flared up when I lost control. Sasuke felt it and you already knew the rest of the story. For your knowledge, tonight is the full moon. Where all male vampires' needs for their mate increases more so than usual. In other word we're like-"

"A cat in heat?"

"Aa. But our needs are more dangerous than that of a cat. Like you've seen, when a vampire has found his mate and he hasn't claimed her, in the full moon, they'll hunt down their mates and claim her."

"So.. You have to claim me tonight?" I hesitantly asked.

"No. I will not do that until you've truly received me as your mate. Don't worry, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." He petted my head.

"Won't it make you suffer, I've read some books about vampire and-"

"I don't care about myself. As long as you are here with me, I'll wait for decades until you love me."

"How… corny." I muttered under my breath. He just raised his eyebrow as his eyes glinted in amusement.

"Believe me, I might do things more corny if that means I'll have you under my wings."

"Well.." I stood up. "Then prove it, Itachi. Make me fall in love with you." I turned to him and looked him in the eyes as winds were blowing hard around us. "Make me believe that you love me for me, and not some weird vampire instinct if you want me as your lover." I firmly said. He stood up too, and stood to face me.

"Then, let's start over." He extended his hand. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I'm a vampire and I'll make sure that you'll fall in love with me."

I grasped his hand, "Well, hello. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'll make sure to make it really hard for you to chase after me."

I knew, for that second, in the end, he'd have me one way or another.

Thanks to:

Lady Black Wolf: Haha Thanks ! Just wait until the last chapter ! XD

Echo Uchiha: Thanks ^^

sakuraxitachi1:Thanks :D

ItaSaku1:Thanks Marjorie.. You're the best !

darkangel791:hahaha, thanks !

Secret Assassin : Thanks and wait for the full beta story !

mewterra13 : Thanks ! X3

And everyone who favorites this, thank you so much!

I have the next chapter in my hand and already beta-ed, but please give me some reviews

X3

If I have more than 5 reviews for this chapter I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow. If not, well, then you'll have to wait for the next 3 days or until next week. I'm evil~ I know !

Ja !


	8. The Mischiveous Plan

**Thanks ItaSaku1 for beta-ing this ! And this chapter is specially dedicated for her and the cool reviewers who gave me the motivation to go on. :3**

You know, when I woke up this morning and checked my email through my phone, I was surprised to see more than 12 emails on it. I was so happy that I began dancing around the bed, right before my mom came in. I stop and when my mom asked what the hell were I doing, I'm just replying "Just strectching."

Stretching my ass. But anyway, I really happy when I read all of the reviews. I love you guys! Just keep in tune, I'll try to update more this week, even though my mom will surely drag me to every house of my cousin. –"

I'd really prefer to make another chapter than that. -_-"

Go on with the story !

* * *

><p><strong>X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X<strong>

**Me and you, burnin' disaster**

**And you're only a danger to me**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"You're doomed, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's blabbering filled the crowded café in the university. I'm currently telling my boys about what had happened yesterday. And, let's just say that it didn't go very well.

"Shut up, dobe. We already know that." Sasuke muttered as he was sulking back in his comfy chair.

"You're not supposed to be the one who is sulking Sasuke-kun. It's me who is doomed." I muttered back at him.

"Hn."

"Stop talking like that, teme!"

"Aa." It's up to me.

"Arrghh, really teme, sometimes I wonder how you can be my best friend."

"I wonder too.. " Sasuke huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. A sulking and pouting Uchiha might be cute and adorable, but it irks your irritation to a whole new level.

"Sasuke Uchiha if you don't stop sulking right now, I'll tell your beloved Karin-Chan that you want to have babies with her. And you," I pointed to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, stop shouting like an idiot before I take Hinata to a club of men and take out your ramen supplies."

They stop their banter and turned around with a mixture of shock and horror stricken' expressions on their faces. Shivers ran through Sasuke and Naruto at Sakura's threat.

"Fine." Sasuke said defeated as he uncrossed his arms and put them on the table.

"You're so mean, Sakura-chan.." Naruto pouted but he quieted down.

"So guys, I didn't tell you all of this for only hearing out your unbelievable sulking and shouting of displeasure. I really need the solution before it gets too late." I sipped my Caramel Frappuccino to calm myself.

"It's already too late, Sakura. You've basically challenged him to win you. And you know Uchiha's never back out from challenges. Especially aniki. He always gets what he wants." Sasuke pointed out

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. I hate to admit this, but teme over there was right. He's unbelievably cruel. A vampire too no less." Naruto said as he stuffed down another bowl of ramen.

"Then what should I do….." I cried out loudly. Really, it's getting on my nerves.

"Submitting to his wish will make everything easier." Sasuke nonchalantly said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you on my side or your freaking annoying brothers?" I cracked my knuckles as more veins popped in my head.

"Just face the fact Sakura. My brother is your mate. He's even gone abroad for your sake. Now when you're ready, he wants you completely. Isn't it fair for him to have you now after such a long time?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows at me.

"Don't you dare try the I-know-everything's-better-from-my-POV Sasuke-kun."

"Teme's speech was right too, Sakura. It's a painful thing for a vampire when they can't have their mate, much less claim her as his. Believe me, dattebayo, I don't want to experience it again." Naruto's wise aquatic eyes pierced me. What happened to the idiot Naruto I saw I few minutes ago?

"Urgh.. I know I know… But still, I'm not completely convinced that he really loves me. I'd hate it if he loves me just because of his freakin' vampire instinct." I rolled my eyes. "I need a real man who loves me, for me, Sasuke, Naruto."

"It's you who doesn't get the real idea of a vampire's instinct, Billboard-brow." Ino suddenly joined in and flicked my forehead.

"Ouch.. Ino-pig !" I yelled as I rubbed my forehead. Damn, it really hurt.

"If a vampire saw a girl and knew that she is his mate, we call it a vampire instinct. If a boy saw a girl and fell for her, we call it as love at first sight." Ino explained as she took a seat beside Sasuke.

"So, basically, you're saying that a vampire's instinct works like love at first sight?" My mind processed.

"Yeah. But a vampire's instinct is much more powerful and binding." Ino added.

"Okay, okay. Just give me time to adjust at everything then I might believe Itachi really loves me."

"For God's Sake, Sakura! How in the seven hells can you resist such a hot piece of Uchiha meat?" Ino grumbled under her breath.

"Maybe that's why she was chosen to be Aniki's mate. At least Sakura is a sane girl who doesn't squeal like a bunch of idiot banshees when they see an Uchiha pass by." Sasuke said with frown and disgust clear in his voice as he pushed Ino a bit.

"Aww.. Don't be so mad, Sasuke. I used to be your fan girl too." Ino pouted cutely. Her eyes were glistening in mischief as a smirk adorned her face.

"Stop right there before I do something that will make Shikamaru upset with me."

"Just leave him be, Ino-pig. You've got Shikamaru and I don't think I want to deal with a pouting and brooding Uchiha. One Uchiha is already a handful on my plate and I don't want another brooding Uchiha to deal with."

"Then get a bigger plate." Ino chirped. I threw my medical book at her.

"Hey. Take it easy." Ino squealed.

"Change of topic. Who will be your court at the ball, Sakura? Sasuke again?" Naruto asked as he finished his 5thbowl.

"Nope." I answered playfully as I retrieved back my book and put it back in my bag.

"Who then?" Sasuke curiously asked.

"Not telling. I know you'll tell HIM if I tell you Sasuke." I resentfully said.

"God, Sakura, is he is the one I'm thinking of right now?" Ino screamed as she stood up and placed her hands on the table and leaned into me. We locked our eyes and an understanding dawned upon Ino.

"God! It'll be really interesting! When did it happen?" Ino's eyes sparkled with amusement and happiness.

"Around three days ago at night." I mischievously told her.

"You-you sly bitch!" Ino squealed as she ran around the table and hugged me tightly.

"I know I know!" I happily said as we jumped childishly together for a few minutes, unaware about the questioning stares from my boys and the rest of the café's customers.

"God, Sakura, It'll be an interesting night. But you know that you're going to play with fire and gasoline, don't you?" Ino warned me.

"Yep, don't worry." I winked at her.

"I don't want to interrupt, but what exactly are you talking about? I hate to be left in the dark you know." Naruto pouted.

"It's a secret." Ino winked.

"Sakura…." Sasuke began his threat.

"No. I'm not going to tell you anything. And just believe me, it's going to be a good night." I sang happily with Ino. Sasuke hide his face with his left hand.

"When are we going to buy the dress, Sakura?" Ino asked me with stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Definitely not today. Itachi asked me to help him pick a gift for Mikoto."

"Isn't she still on her honeymoon?" Ino asked with a frown.

"Nah, he'll send it through package. How about this Friday? Today is Tuesday anyway."

"Sounds great. I'll see you on Friday then." Ino winked at me and left me alone again with the boys when she saw her boyfriend waiting for her.

"We're going with you tomorrow." Sasuke stated as he finished his drinks.

"Yeah Sakura-chan. I don't think I can handle another heart attack. Especially when Saaya's still running around freely." Naruto scoffed.

"No. Both of you are not going with me tomorrow."

"Sakura, It's either us or 3 ANBU Elite squad body guarding you. Your choice." Sasuke said nonchalantly as he swung is glass filled with ice cube slowly, making some sound. I gasped. Three ANBU elite squad? Is he kidding me? So far, I've learned so many things about the ANBU things, along with the way of how the vampire world works.

"He wouldn't dare. And only the Hokage can be body guarded with 3 or more ANBU Elite Squads, Sasuke, so don't lie to me." I darkly said.

"He would. You're practically our next Queen and it's almost as good as a Hokage. Beside, who would deny Itachi Uchiha his wishes?" He asked.

"Me." I mournfully said.

"Teme is right, Sakura-chan. Itachi doesn't really trust the girls anymore since they let you go without telling the boys or Sasuke when you were ambushed. If that happened to Hinata, I might be like Itachi." Naruto shrugged.

"Whatever. Just don't complain if we take the whole day."

* * *

><p>"How about this, Itachi?" I pointed to a blue necklace.(AN :Link, my prof) and of course a really expensive one. We're in Tiffany's now. After visiting some famous jewelry shops, finally we landed our asses here. He asked me to pick out the necklace, since my taste and Mikoto's are almost the same.

He walked slowly to my side and took a look at the necklace before he asked the shopkeeper to show it to us. She quietly complied and brought out the aqua necklace. It was very beautiful and expensive.

"What do you think?" I carefully observed his emotion. I haven't picked any jewelry from any stores before, because no jewelry perked my interest.

"I love it. How much does this cost?" Itachi asked the shopkeeper. While he was purchasing the item, I let myself wander around the store. Then my eyes caught something. A bracelet to be precise. It was really beautiful. On the note it said, we can order your favorite animal pendant. And it's a limited edition too. But the price is also magnificent. Closing the thought of buying it, I turned myself and met the chest of none other than Itachi.

"Anything perked your interest?" He softly asked.

"No. I'm just looking around. Did you buy it?" I distractedly asked.

"Aa."

"Then, let's go. I'm really hungry anyway." I smiled at him and dragged him out of the store, before I asked him to buy me the bracelet. He amused by my antics lead me to a restaurant.

On Thursday, I was having a dinner in the Dining Room when Itachi's phone rang loudly. He quickly put his spoon down and picked it up. But before he could speak, a loud squeal belonging to none other than Mikoto filled the room.

"Itachi! Thank you for the necklace! It's amazing. Who picked it out?"

"You're welcome, okaa-san. It was Sakura who picked it out." Itachi calmly said as he put the call on loudspeaker.

"God, Sakura! You really know my taste. It's wonderful. Your present is wonderful too!" she screamed. I, Itachi and Sasuke sent the gifts via package. While Itachi gave her jewelry, I simply gave her a literature book and Sasuke gave her a bracelet or earrings I think.

"You're welcome, Mikoto-okaa-chan."

"Is Sasuke there too?"

"Aa." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-channn! How nice of you. It was as amazing as both Sakura and Itachi's presents. Thank you so much!"

"Hn."

"Okay, dears. I just called you to tell you this. See ya later." And the line went dead.

Itachi retrieved his phone once more and put it back in his pocket. Then, I remembered about my plan tomorrow.

"Itachi, I'm going out with Ino tomorrow. We're going right after we get out from the KU. And I don't want Sasuke or Naruto or some ANBU squads following us."

Right after I finished my talk, he put his spoon down again.

"No. It's either with them or bodyguards."

"Come on Itachi! Please please please pretty please?" I pouted at him.

"No, Sakura. I'm not going to let you go without any proper security around you."

Huffing in annoyance, an idea hit me hard.

I stood up and walked my way to his chair. I was purposefully swinging my hips seductively. I was wearing a plain tank top and shorts. He was watching me intensely.

"I-ta-chi-kun…" I purred softly as I came nearer to his chair. When I was right in front of him, I laced my hands around his neck and sat on his lap.

"I-ta-chi-kun.. Poor Sakura wants to have her time alone with the girls.." I began purring seductively. I unlaced my left hand and made my hands roam his clothed chest. I put my head on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and began to pant softly, making sure my breath was hitting his neck softly. My left hand was making a circle on his chest.

"Come on I-ta-chi-kun.. I'll be a good girl.." I seductively whispered. My nose rubbing on his neck.

He wouldn't budge. He's either not unaffected by my ministration or he's trying to say no.

Then, I gave him the ultimatum. My right hand took his chin and forced him for looking to my face. "Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog face. Then he groaned loudly at defeat.

"Fine. But I'll be the one who pick you up. And don't get back too late."

I stood up and cheered.

"I'll inform Ino about this." I started to run to my room when I remember something. I turn around where Itachi sat, kissed my hand and blew it to Itachi. And to end it, I winked at him. He just growled at my actions. I giggled and began to run again.

"You know your ass is completely whipped by Sakura-Chan, don't you Aniki?" Sasuke said as he smirked widely. Amusement was clear in his eyes.

"Just shut up."

* * *

><p>There !<p>

I have two weeks of holiday. But I think I only have one week, since there is so much projects and homework waiting on my desk. Anyway…

Should I pair Kakashi with Anko or Shizune?

Please tell me by PMs, review, or the poll

Thanks for always waiting for me. You guys rock!

R&R ~ Itachi's phone strap for you if you give me your review

Hahaha

JK

Just give me your review, coz I eat from that :3

Make me fat with your review please !

XD

And a humongous thank you for

Yuuki-Hime 2097: Aww... Thanks ! ^^ I know ! But it'll be really hard to resist a sex God anyway X3

Karatekid-Ninja : Thanks for the review Tay-chan! And this is your wish !

ItaSaku1 : Well, they and I have to thanked you too ! X3

Raining-skye23 : Thanks ! :D

Shika : Thank you very much ! I'm really happy when i read your review since you gave me review even though you don't have any account

XDAsakichanDX : I'm glad to find you like it too :3 Thanks for reading !

Lyra Balagqua : Thanks ! Nope. This was the recent update ! :3 Keep in tune !

And thanks also for everyone who alerted and favorited this story, even alerted me. thank you very much. =3


	9. Preparation

I was so happy when I read all of your reviews, which made me force myself to make the new update, even though my mom kept scolding me for it. I made this on my phone first, and then copy and pasted it to my computer. And you know what makes me really happy too, that I was told and saw it by myself, is that my crushes didn't couple with anyone right now in Audition games. (Ayodance in my country). As in, he broke it, even though he was married back then. XD

And Thanks for ItaSaku1 for beta-ed this ! XD Sorry for the looong update, FF is having some technical problems, and it pissed me off.

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X<strong>_

_**But the party ain't the same without you**_

_**That's why you're so good for everybody else**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

"He really let us go without any guards?" Ino's voice questioned while practically beaming in my bedroom. I was in my bedroom once more and currently laying on my back on my soft, huge bed. I put my phone on speaker and put it beside me; you know to avoid any "hot ear" because of too long contact with the phone.

"Yes, Ino-pig. He's really going to let me go without any "proper security" as I quote from him. It's not like I can't take care of myself you know. I'm not a freaking damsel in distress princess!"

"Yeah right. It was well said by the girl who is a problem magnet. But you're right about the princess thing. You're a punk princess." Ino nonchalantly said.

"Ino-pig! How could you accuse me for being a problems magnet?" I faked a surprise and offended tone in my voice. Ino just snorted at my retort.

"Whatever you say Billboard-Brow. Whatever you say. So, anyway, how the hell did you manage to convince him to let you go without any proper security? I'm damn curious."

"Oh, that's simple actually. I took one of your stupid-but-surprisingly-brilliant advices." I easily said as I checked on my painted nails. "I seduced him until he said yes."

"Wow! I never thought you had it in you! If I'm right there now, I'll surely hug you!" Ino chirped happily.

"Yeah. You're the responsible being for corrupting my innocent self. I don't even know whether I should thank you or curse you." I faked a thoughtful voice.

"You? Innocent? Doesn't sound right to me. And please don't make me laugh." Ino sarcastically said.

".Ha. Funny, Ino-pig. By the way, who is going with us tomorrow?" I asked her as I took a random magazine from my desk. I walked back to my tempting bed and plopped down.

"Hm… Hinata can't join us because she has a date with Naruto. And TenTen has a training session with Neji."

"Training my ass. I bet $10 with you that Neji is just going to fuck our dear TenTen to the end of the world." I snorted.

"Agreed. So, it's just going to be both of us. And, did you mean this afternoon is-"

"Whoa. Stop, right there Ino-pig! We'll discuss it tomorrow when we meet face to face. I believe all the walls on the Uchiha Mansion has eyes and some damn good ears."

"Point taken. So, we'll be going right after the classes end tomorrow?"

"Nope. We're going to miss the class tomorrow. We're going to go to a spa tomorrow morning, but during the afternoon we're going to every mall and boutique in there until evening."

"Sounds good to me. Then?" Ino wickedly said.

"You know what should happen next, Ino-pig." I smirked evilly.

"Tomorrow is going to be a very gooood day!" Ino yelled in happiness. "God, how I love to corrupt all of you guys."

"Wow, thanks for admitting your sins, Ino-pig." I said playfully. "And oh, after that we'll crash at, well, my place or yours?"

"Yours. In Uchiha Mansion. I'm not taking the risks of your apartment."

"Agreed, I didn't think of pushing all of his buttons though." I grimaced. "I've texted Hinata and TenTen earlier about our nightly routine, and guess what they said?" I grinned.

"They can join us?" Ino gasped.

"Bingo. Hinata apparently asked Naruto to let her go and being the gentleman that he is, he let her, especially when he knew she'll be going with us. TenTen said she can because Neji has a council meeting. Which makes me realize, how did Shikamaru agree on letting you go?" I voiced my curiosity.

"Well, a promise of some nights full of fun and passion already shut him up. Want to hear the detail as well Billboard? I'd glad to do it."

"Ewe, no. I don't need to hear your kinky sex life with Shikamaru. My poor innocent ears."

"It might help your un-experienced hot body in your sex life with Itachi later." She must be smirking now.

"INO!" I blushed so hard. God, sometimes I hate being a virgin.

"Change of the topic before your face rivals with the blood itself, when are you going to tell him your full plan?"

"Tomorrow morning, at breakfast. We'll meet in your apartment then?"

"Nope, Shika's place. I'm spending the night with him."

"Urgh. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

I shut my phone and recharged it on my nightstand. After I had done that I plopped down on my comfy bed and went to lala land.

* * *

><p>I woke up courtesy to hunger I felt in my stomach. I recalled that I hadn't finished my dinner before I seduced Itachi and ran all the way here. I sighed thinking if I should ask the maid to bring me some food or make it by myself. Glancing at the clock, it read 3 AM. <em>Well, I don't have the heart to force an already sleeping maid to make me some food because of my own fault<em>. Shrugging in defeat, I started to make my way to a small kitchen Mikoto-Okaa-Chan purposefully made. She kind of hates that it if she was hungry in the middle of the night that she would have to walk all the way to the other building on the east wing to take some snacks or something. And she loves to cook and Fugaku-Otou-San refused to see his wife cook with the maid and chef. So, that's how the small kitchen was made. Smiling at Fugaku's antics, I just walked to the kitchen and pushed the door open. It was an advanced kitchen, along with a small table and a few chairs.

I quickly made my way to the refrigerator and scanned the contents. To see what was in it, there was: Beef, chicken, onions, carrots, salmon, tomatoes, cucumbers, sausages, eggs, corn, potatoes, red peppers, mushrooms, shrimp and lobster. And the seasoning complete with it as well, "now what to make? What to make?" I pondered. Then I decided to make a simple chicken teriyaki, when another (unfortunate) idea hit me. "Why don't I make a lunch box for Sasuke and Itachi?"

I began to take beef, chicken, eggs, salmon, shrimp, lobster and other ingredients, as well as the needed seasoning. I wore my apron and began washing the vegetables that I needed.

'Someone is in a good mood!' my inner decided to tag along.

'Yeah yeah. Whatever.' I retorted.

'Well, you must be in really good mood for deciding to make Itachi lunch.'

''Hey! It's just my representation of thank you for letting us go freely today. Might as well melt his heart so he won't say anything about our plan.''

'Yeah, whatever. What are you going to cook then?'

"I decided to cook chicken mushroom teriyaki with sushi and rice. Grilled beef doesn't sound bad too. And for the mushroom, I think I'll chop it vertically, dip it in the eggs and breadcrumbs. The same thing goes for a small part of the salmon. For the dessert, I think I'll make cheese pudding with sweet crème. It won't be too sweet for Sasuke's taste but it will be sweet enough for Itachi's."

'It'll be one hell of a cooking you're going to do, you know.'

"Yeps. But I'm in the mood right now and I don't give a damn about it. We can relax at the spa anyway." I pointed out.

'Even though it's 3 in the morning?' my inner raised her eyebrow.

''No duh.''

'What about your hunger?'

"Fruit can take care of it for a while." I shrugged.

'Then what are you waiting for? Let's do it.'

* * *

><p>Around 6.30 AM, I finished with most of the dish. Who knew that you need one big, double lunch box for a person? So far I've finished making the dish for Itachi, Sasuke and still on the way is Naruto's. Well, I didn't plan to give Naruto one well, but I made too much, enough for 4 people so, why not? But I'm still confused who will get the 4th box?<p>

I was wrapping every lunch box in a small bag neatly, when a maid came in which later I recognized as Mai.

"Ha-Haruno-Sama. Good morning! What are you doing so early?"

"Just making some lunches. Mai, would you mind cleaning the dishes? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Sure thing, Haruno-Sama. I'll do it right away."

"Just call me Sakura. And oh, for you. I made too much and it's going to be a waste of food." I kindly say as I hand her one of the bento boxes.

"T-thank you, Haruno-Sama. It's re-really nice of you."

I gave her a knowing look.

"I-I mean Sakura." she corrected herself.

I smiled. "Have any of the arrogant Uchiha's woken up?" I asked her.

"No, Sa-Sakura."

"Good. And can you ask another maid to prepare me a cup of coffee for my breakfast? 3 blocks of sugar and a generous amount of whipped cream will do. Thanks!" I ran out from the room and left to my bedroom to take a shower.

It was around ten to seven when I finished putting on my boots when a maid came into my room to tell me that the breakfast was ready. I was wearing a black tight shirt, with a hot purple tie which has a cross symbol on the underside of the tie. On the tie there was a black long ribbon tied around it, I wore a checkered with a matching color short skirt with black shorts under it decorating my waist. It went to my mid-thigh, so I don't have to be really worried if I was called a slut. Not like I was one, though. A big black belt also strapped on my waist.

(To make it clear, look on my deviantART) To be total, I looked like a real badass girl, and not to mention, really hot. I put my hair in a side pony tail with enough bangs framing my heart shaped face. Checking myself over again in the mirror, I smirked and ventured down with my bags on my left shoulder and the lunch boxes in my right hand.

Their reactions were immediate. Right after the glanced at my arrival to greet me, they looked shocked and speechless but being the stubborn Uchiha that they are, they recovered their blank looks rather quickly.

"Sakura." Sasuke greeted me. I nodded in acknowledgement before I took a seat by myself and a maid rushed to me and gave me my coffee and breakfast. Itachi was staring at me intently and I purposefully ignored it. We finished our breakfast and before they stood. I cleared my throat.

"Can we have a moment?"

They turned their attention to me.

"I was hungry around 3 AM this morning and in the end I made some lunch boxes for both of you and Naruto as well. Just think of it as my thanks for taking care of me. And Sasuke-kun, don't you dare try eat Naruto's part like the last time. I made lots of it, so I'll be surprised if you will be able to eat all, of it."

"Thanks, Sakura. I'll give it to the dobe later. And yeah yeah." Sasuke said.

"And could you give me a ride to the Nara's Mansion?" I hopefully asked Sasuke.

"It's Aniki's job. Ja." he waved.

Sighing in defeat, I turned myself to Itachi. He just smirked like the Cheshire cat itself.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, Itachi."

"So, mind telling me again why did you use a limo with a chauffeur only for dropping me at the Nara's?" I twitched in annoyance.

"It's because I have to pick up a client at the airport. Besides," he drew closer to me. "I'll be able to spend the time with you." he leaned his body towards me.

"Pervert."

"Just for you." he smirked.

"Really Itachi. If you keep being out of character towards me, I might have a heart attack" I sarcastically said.

"Hn."

Silence ensued between us. He was rather busy with his iPad while I was busy with my own phone.

"Why Nara's place? Don't you need to go to KU?" he silently asked.

"Well, I'm just going to tell you, I'm going to skip the class today and go to the spa with Ino then we'll go shopping and we'll continue it with our Girl's night with Hinata and TenTen in my bedroom. Tomorrow we're going to hang out for a while and do some girl stuff. I'm telling you this so you won't send some damned search party for me." I huffed in annoyance. "And I don't want any guards to interfere with my time with my girlfriends." I warned him.

"And what do I get in return for the loose security I put on you, hm, Sa-ku-ra-Chan?" he smirked widely.

"W-why do you need one? I've g-gave you my superb lunch bo-boxes. And don't come near me, damn it."

"But, as you said before, it's an appreciation to us for taking care of you. And I'm a business man, Sa-ku-ra. What do I get in return, hm?" he purred hotly as he leaned his body more towards mine until the point I fell on my back on the sofa.

"Eep!" I screamed a little as I was surprised that I fell on my back and was practically lying with Itachi above me.

"Ckckck. . . Tempting me with these clothes.." Itachi said, his voice was dangerously low, as if ready to devour me right here and right now. To my horror he began to mount his body over mine and hoist my legs around his waist. Oh no, not again!

"Itadakimasu." he purred and began kissing my lips. Itadakimasu? I'm not freaking food, damn it!

He kissed me possessively. Hard and demanding. But with enough gentleness to not hurt me. I couldn't help but moan. Bad boy style is always my type anyway. He only smirked at my moans and a dangerous predatory glint reflected in his grayish orbs as I opened my jade green eyes. His open mouthed kisses began to wander to my neck. With his left hand, he managed to loosen the tie and unbutton three top buttons on my shirt. He growled in satisfaction at the sight of my creamy skin before launched himself on me. We were hotly making out to the point that his shirt was also almost opened thoroughly; our hair was messy and there was a tint of pink on his cheeks and I'm sure my face was flushed. We parted for the sake of Oxygen (Well, in my part anyway), but before he managed to continued his ministration, the chauffer announced to us from the small speaker on the top corner, that we've arrived at the Nara's. Regaining my composure and my logical mind, I blushed so hard when I realized that I openly and wildly made out with him without any resistance.

I turned around to find Itachi smirking in triumph while he like me was buttoning and fixing his clothes.

"You'll never be able to resist me until you've submitted yourself to me, Koishii. Your innocent body also longs for my touch." he smirked.

"T-the same goes for you, Itachi. I have you wrapped around my fingers, so" I leaned to him and whispered hotly, "don't be so cocky." I stuck out my tongue.

I was fixing my hair when I realized that there was something sparkling on my left hand. I examined it and gasped loudly. It was the same bracelet I wanted back on the jewelry shop! The pendant in the center was a big black crow, on the left of the crow, there was a black devil's wing pendant while on the right a silver angel's wing pendants. And then there were cute fox pendants, a cross (x) pendant, another cute small snake pendant, and a Sakura flower pendant. To be total it's really cute and awesome.

"Itachi?" I stared at him. When did he put this on me?

"You like it?"

"It's awesome! Thank you!" I cheered. "But, it must cost you some fortune. Why did you do it anyway?" I questioned him as I examined my bracelets once more. Even though I was examining my bracelet, I didn't miss the way his gaze softened at me.

"Anything for you, Sakura. It took a few days for them to make the pendants."

"Wait, did you mean they specially made the pendants for you?"

"Aa. They didn't have those kind of pendants anyway. So I had them make it for me."

"God. Thank you very much, Itachi. I really love it." I hugged him for a moment.

Then I gave him a small peck on the lips and left the limo, but before I was completely out from the limo, I turned around and faced a rather surprised Itachi.

"And that's what you get in return. So, I don't want to see any of your guards while I'm with my friends for the next two days." I grinned and left the limo completely. The maids already opened the door as I came out from the limo. I was walking for a good two steps before I heard Itachi's voice.

"Keep updating me about your condition and whereabouts and I won't intervene with your girl time."

"Fine." I said without turning around and I heard the limo drive away as I walked again to the door.

"Uchiha-Sama, Young Lady's already waiting for you in her bedroom." A butler came to me and bowed.

"Uchiha-Sama?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"You're our crown prince's mate, so we have to call you Uchiha-Sama, my lady." The butler explained.

I sighed in defeat and follow the butler to Ino's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"He gave you this? It's a limited edition at Tiffany's Sakura! Even I got it on the last sale!" Ino examined the bracelet.<p>

"Really? I didn't know about that." I trailed off. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. But anyway, do you want to know the meaning when a male give's his love interest a bracelet?"

"And what's that?" I asked dreamily as the massagers massaged my aching body. We're already at the spa and were currently being given body massages. After this we'll have a hot warm bath and then lastly we'll have a manicure and a pedicure.

"It was said, that the male wants to bind you and himself like handcuffs. So, bracelets symbolize handcuff, necklace symbolized chokers, and the ring is to symbolized a marriage. Or something like that. I'm only sure about the bracelets. I forgot about it. And he did give the crow pendant to show the world that you're his."

"What's the connection of a crow and him?" I questioned confused.

"Duh, forehead. And here I am the blonde one. The crow symbolizes him, the Fox is Naruto, the Snake is Sasuke and the flower is You. Got it?"

"But why crow?"

"It's his summoning animal. Naruto's is a Frog, but his appearance is like a fox, Sasuke's summoning animal is snake. It's hard to explain, but you'll get it someday if you see it by yourself."

"Do you have summoning animals too?" I asked her.

"Nope. Summoning animals choose his/her master."

"I see… Umm… Ino ?"

"Yes?" she whined in pleasure as her massagers hit a certain spot.

"Yamanaka's Clan is also a noble clan, but why did you not know about vampire thing ? And how come you're a human ?"

"It's because, mostly, girl will be born as human, it's a rare thing that a girl born as a vampire. If she do, she'll be a powerful vampire. Just like Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san. Mikoto-san, our Queen now, is a pure vampire, just like Fugaku-san. And look at them now, they're the most powerful King and Queen in Vampire World and have 2 powerful, talented and gifted sons. And usually, the girl who is born as a human won't know about the vampire thing until she found her mate. Her mate will be the one who tell her everything."

My mouth just formed an "O".

Our conversation ended when the maid asked us to go to the bath room. We complied and continued our spa.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is going to tell you about the shopping, girl night activities, and the ball, if it's not too long.<p>

Thank you veryyyy much for your reviews. It really made my day!

=3

8 reviews for chapter 8 but 171 visitors on it! And 800 visitors for TFM! Whoop! Thank you for everyone who visits my stories. You got me more almost 1500 visitors. Hahaha ^^

Special thanks for:

ItaSaku1 Thank you for your compliment Marjorie-Chan! X3

CherryLove212 Thanks ! X3

MorganEF Glad to know that you love it :3

Lady Black Wolf Hahaha Thanks ! XD

Karatekid-Ninja Thanks Taylor ! =D

Lyra Balagqua Thank you dear :3

Seras Kyra Silvering Thanks for every review you gave me! Glad to know that I make you an Itachi fan girl X3~ And lol yeah! I love VK too! You love it too right? Kyaaaa! X3  
>But I got the pureblood thing from another reference too. Hehehe~ So what are you into? Kaname or Zero? And I'm an absolute Shiki-Rima! XD<p>

And the last but not the least, Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura, Our Auntie Sydney X3~ Thank you for reviewing every chapter X3 and awesome chapter you got there auntie ;)

And, talking about the poll, I've counted and most of you voted for Anko, but I will be waiting until the next update. If I can I'll reveal every name who voted for Anko and Shizune.

Ja Folks!


	10. I Found My Way Once More

**IMPORTANT note downward, whether you follow my Final Fantasy works or not. Don't worry it's not about I'm going in hiatus or something like that, I'm not that cruel.  
><strong>

**Thanks to ItaSaku1 for staying true to me and beta-ing this!**

**Dedicated to : My readers who are willing to wait for me, a lazy yet busy girl and my boyfriend who is willing to let me spend our time finishing this  
><strong>

**=)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X<strong>_

_**But you're trouble for me**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's really refreshing! We should do it more often!" Ino wailed in joy as she stretched her arms in the air. After another two hours or so, we finally finished. It was around half past one and we were currently in the inner lounge, relaxing ourselves after the tiring but relaxing spa. I just nodded in agreement as I sipped my ice lemonade more. It's indeed relaxing but not really good for my pocket.<p>

"Yeah. But if we keep this up every two weeks, I think I'll be broke in 5 minutes flat." I told her.

"Who cares? Why the hell do we have a bloody rich mate if we don't use it? They're working and looking for money for us anyway." Ino said easily. She was lying comfortably on the bouncy sofa and sipped more from her punch.

"You're the one who has a bloody rich mate here." I resentfully said.

"Are you kidding me? And who the hell do you think Itachi is? Your father? Aren't you going to use his limitless card if we're going to have some hellish shopping?"

"He's acting like one anyway. And hell no Ino. I'm not a gold digger and as I said before, I'm NOT going to be his mate whatsoever just because I'm his damn mate. I'm not that low, Ino" I scrunched my nose in disgust. She just hit her forehead.

"God, Forehead, I think I'm going to pity him more than you."

"Sure, he's your next king anyway, so you have to look up at him more than your best friend." I sarcastically said.

"You know that's not what I meant, Sakura." She sighed. "As Naruto and I said, it's really painful to be apart from your mate. Especially when our supposed mate is right beside us and we can't do anything to mark or claim them in anyway." Ino explained to me, again. "You're just hurting him from the inside." She finished her lecture, for now anyway. But her words kept ringing around my head, _**'you're just hurting him from the inside.' **__Am I really hurting him?_

"Come on Forehead, we still have some hell of shopping to do." She stood and walked to the door. I hurriedly followed her. After some turns here and there we finally came back to the front receptionist which also was the cashier. I quickly took my credit card, and my real card, not Itachi's, and Ino did the same and gave it to the cashier girl.

"Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura please."

The cashier girl just nodded and typed our name on the computer. Her next statement shocked me; really I should be in the ICU in the hospital for shock therapies, seeing as I'm being shocked constantly.

"I'm sorry miss, but it's already paid."

"What?" I smacked my hands on the table.

"Who paid for it?" Ino smartly asked.

"Uchiha Itachi and Nara Shikamaru." The girl said. I groaned in distaste while Ino squealed in happiness. Really contrast, huh?

"The nerve of him." I grumbled under my breath.

"Come on billboard brow! It's really nice of them, isn't it?" Ino patted my back in a comforting manner. The cashier girl only stared confusingly at me, maybe she thought, what kind of girl refuses when her boyfriend pay's for her expensive spa?

"Billboard brow? What a fitted nick name for her, Yamanaka-san." A girly and all too familiar voice reached my poor ears. We simultaneously turned around and came face to face with none other than Watanebe Karin and her stupid excuse for a gang. I mentally slapped myself. Just how bad could this day get?

* * *

><p><strong>Mangekyou Corp.<strong>

**Uchiha Itachi's Office**

**12.15 PM**

The light from the sun and the glass window of Itachi's office was hidden behind the dark curtain. The air conditioning was turned on to the fullest to stabilize the heat from outside. The desktop computer was on his left while his Toshiba notebook was on his right, both were turned on. His desktop was currently showing him some complicated charts while his laptop was showing nothing but his corporation report on it. Itachi had just signed the last of the paperwork on his desk and put it in the done pile when Kakashi came in noticing an unusual microscopic happy expression on the usual perfect poker faced Uchiha.

"Rough night with Sakura?" Kakashi asked amusedly as he put another stack of paper right beside his done papers.

"Hn." The said Uchiha just groaned in distaste at the newly in stack of papers.

"I take it as a no. Then what are you so happy about?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow as he neatly put the stacks of paper on Itachi's undone part. Getting no answer from the irritated Uchiha, Kakashi let his eyes wander around the office. His lone, visible eyes widening in disbelief at the object that sat nicely on the small table right behind Itachi's desk, where he usually put his work bag on. He sniffed the air more closely and his suspicion was confirmed. "Is it Sakura's bento?"

"Aa."

"Already playing wife and husband?" Kakashi teased the silent brooding Uchiha male as a microscopic blush adorned his passive face.

"Hn." Translation: If we have already played wife and husband, why the hell would I be here instead of impregnating my 'wife'?

"Sure sure. Anyway, if I were you, I'd take my lunch break since she gave it to me. Ja." Kakashi said. His eyes still crinkled in amusement as he turned around and left the room.

Itachi was curious after Kakashi said that. It was the first time he ever heard the porn addicted vampire slash hunter prioritize food before his beloved Icha Icha. Deciding to take a break on the new stacks of stupid paper, Itachi glanced at the clock. "I won't go home on time, unless." Groaning at his stupidity for once, Itachi began making the necessary hand seals and there they were three exact copies of himself. "You know what you have to do." Itachi's clones nodded as they took the undone papers and began to work on them. Then Itachi pushed the walkie talkie (Idk what it's called) on his desk, "I'm taking a lunch break now."

Sighing in tiredness, Itachi took the big bento box and sat it in front of himself. It was fairly big and heavy for a bento. Curious, Itachi began taking off the bag that was wrapped around the bento and opening it. He was surprised when he saw the contents.

It was chicken mushroom teriyaki, Grilled beef and rice on the bottom part of the bento. While for the upper part, there was sushi, fried mushrooms and salmon with what he assumed was cheese pudding with sweet crème. Wondering how the hell Sakura was able finish it in the wee hours of the morning, Itachi tore his chopsticks and tasted the grilled beef. Eyes widening, he put down the chopsticks. "It's delicious." And so, Itachi began to eat the meal that Sakura had made for him. "No wonder Sasuke took Naruto's lunch box." Itachi frowned. "These are almost as good as Okaa-san's. Even better."

Itachi couldn't help but soften his gaze about thoughts of his pink haired mortal of his affection. Itachi took his chopstick once more and began enjoying his meal, which resulted of his long and rare good mood through the day.

* * *

><p>"Listen here, Karin. I'm here to relax, not to frickin' have another useless fight with you. If you would excuse us." Sakura said irritated as she grabbed Ino's hand and began leading the way out.<p>

"Ha. Do you think _you_ can get the hell out of here without any scratches, you're mistakenly wrong, Haruno. You're going down today." Then Karin smirked.

"I think Tsunade won't be very pleased if she heard that her beloved pupil is skipping class, hm, Haruno?"

Sakura just checked her newly polished nail like a preppy girl as she answered nonchalantly, "I think Tsunade would be really pleased if I give her the record of CCTV in here to be a proof that you're skipping class again. She would be really pleased indeed, since I give her the chance to kick you out from K-U. Really, I never thought that there is a slut major in K-U." Sakura finished her speech as she looked up to Karin, who was fuming like her stupid excuse for a hair style. Ino just laughed at Sakura's snide comment.

"And how about you Haruno? I'm sure Tsunade-"

"Doesn't know about it? But I'm sure she won't mind, since there are the top ten of her students backing us up." Like adding salt to the wound, Sakura winked sweetly at Karin. "So, if you please, we have to look for our dresses." Ino took Sakura's hand and left Karin with her gang alone.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! Her face when you said Tsunade would kick her out, that was to priceless" Ino was laughing madly as they dashed on the road.<p>

"It was hilarious. Anyway, Ino-pig, I don't feel up for clubbing. How about if we just have a normal girl's sleepover? But how about our dresses?" Sakura said as her phone buzzed slightly indicated that there was an incoming message.

"Why I think I can handle about the dresses, I've booked two dresses for us in case we can't find our dresses until night time. We just need to pick them up later. I wonder why I haven't done it from the start."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner that you did that?"

"I forgot."

"Well, it sounds better than wasting our time hunting for a dress anyway. And the reason I don't feel up for a clubbing night is because I don't feel like having two storms on the row." Sakura grimaced.

"How come? And who is it?"

"Because I'm sure Itachi won't like it if I go clubbing and let any male's scent around my body. And remember tomorrow? I can't tell him and I won't be allowed to go if he knows that I'll be going with Gaara."

"Sasuke can tell him about it."

"Why the hell do you think I made a big bento for him? It's not purely for free."

"And I thought you did it out of the blue."

"Yeah, but he'll take it for a bribe anyway.'

"Point taken. Anyway, what did Itachi message you?"

"Wait, I'll read it. **'I enjoyed the meal. But I'd like have you as my meal next time.'** Silence ensued between the two females before the blond burst out laughing like a maniac while the pink haired female was blushing like mad and hid her face on her purse. "God, if there's a word about this; I'll kill you, heal you and torture you back until you die again." Sakura grumbled dangerously, her face still red as tomato.

"I promise. Anyway, how about we have a lunch at Sudoku? I heard that their Shabu is really good."

"Sure. Anyways, Is Gaara a vampire?"

"Nope, he's a werewolf. He's the male alpha of Suna's pack."

"Suna?"

"It's his pack name. Just like Konoha 12 or Akatsuki. "

"Akatsuki?"

"Duh, it's Itachi's."

"Oh. Remind me why we picked "Konoha" back then Ino."

"Dunno, don't care. Anyway, even though werewolves and vampires are not enemy like they used to be millions of years ago, we still keep our distance so make sure you don't mess up."

"Sure, mom." I sarcastically remarked.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Really, forehead, if Gaara isn't as hot as Sasuke, I might tell Itachi about this."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I said might." Came Ino's smart reply. This only resulted in Sakura's irritated grunt as they sped off to Sudoku.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Mansion<strong>

**Sakura's Bedroom**

**09.00 PM**

"Hey, girls?" Sakura called as she ate her ice cream.

"Hm?"

"Never mind, just forget it." Sakura sighed as she ate her dessert a bit slowly.

"Something is bothering you." Ino stated as she put down her phone and took her dessert from the tray next to her.

"Am I that obvious to read?" she sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Yes and no. after being around with Uchiha's, you've managed to mask off some of your emotions. But I've known you for like forever, so it won't affect me. What's up?" Came Tenten's upbeat reply.

"Um. Did you feel something when you met Shikamaru, Neji, and even Naruto back then? Like a sudden nervous feeling and warmth filled your stomach?"

"An absolute yes for Hinata, since she also fell for him at the first sight. Such a lucky boy." Teased Ino. Said Hyuga just blushed and lightly laughed.

"Not really, did you remember that I used to mistake him for a girl? But yeah, it slowly came, but before I could comprehend it, I've become his girlfriend." Tenten answered as she took a bag of chips from the tray. Ino and Sakura did some huge grocery shopping for the girl's night. Lots of ice cream, soft drinks, chips and such are piled up. And Sakura albeit a bit reluctantly, let her hands take Itachi's credit card and give it to the cashier.

"Well… I guess. I didn't really notice it at first, but yeah I think so. Why? What's up? Are you feeling yearning for Itachi?" Ino asked.

"I think. And I'm kind of afraid of it, Ino." Sakura played with her brand new bracelet as she spoke. She had taken almost all of the charms off, except the crow, since it wouldn't budge, and Sakura doesn't particularly like crowded gems. "I'm afraid if it's only.. How should I put it, his charms that make me interested in him, and when he does what he wants with me, he won't be as nice like now or maybe toss me away."

"Don't think that way. Male vampire has an absolute program in their head if it's regarding about their mates. They'll always cherish you, even though you'll fight like cats and dogs. I by no means, will not hide this from you. Vampire relationships are just alike with humans. We fight, we make up, we get irritated at one another, we care, we snap, we get at each other, but there won't be any terms of break up or something like that. The male vampires won't allow it to happen. Or more like their big ego. Sometimes I think, if their ego and brain is compared, I bet their ego will overpower their brain size." Muttered Tenten. Hinata laughed softly as Ino choked on her dessert and tried to swallow it with laugh. Sakura just smiled at Tenten's antic.

"Sakura-Chan, just believe my words, follow your heart, not your logic nor brain, and see with your heart, not with your eyes. You've always seen with your heart, why don't you do it now? And give Itachi-san a chance, since I can't help but notice you haven't really given him any chance to prove himself. You only know him a bit and then it was revealed that you're his mate and he's a vampire." Hinata said softly and held her soft but sure gaze on Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Hey, Hinata, those are some words you have there! You definitely need to rub your brain to Naruto's." joked Tenten. Hinata just playfully smacked the pillow she held a second before to Tenten.

"Pillow fight!" Ino cheered childishly and so the said pillow fight was started between them. But Sakura didn't pay any attention to it as Ino's and Hinata's words earlier dawned on her, she ignored the pillows that hit her, either from Tenten, Hinata or Ino.

_You're just hurting him from the inside._

**Did I ?**_  
><em>

_You only know him a bit._

_You haven't really given him any chance to prove himself._

**It's true**_. _**I never let him talk or hang out with me.**

_He's a vampire._

_It was revealed that you're his mate._

**It might be not his plan to make me know before I fell for him.**_  
><em>

_You've always seen with your heart._

**_So, why don't you?_**

As Sakura sat deep in thought, the girls finally realized that their pink haired friend just sat and didn't join the fight, but too deep in her thought too notice. They just shared the same smile, as they thanked any God up there, for making her knowledge her road once more.

* * *

><p>Bonus :<p>

"Hey, Sakura?" Ino said as she lay sleepily on Sakura's humongous bed.

"Yeah?" Sakura turned around to face Ino.

"If you're still confused or you want to know what Itachi feels or thinks or wants from you, just listen to "I'm Your Man" by 2PM. Then you'll know."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Halfway<span> done ! Really, I prefer to do it a half and a half rather than no update at all. What do you think ?  
><strong>

**And I can't help but add the bonus, just try it, the English translation of I'm Your Man by 2PM. And finally, Itachi has luck on his side  
><strong>

**So sorry for the update, school is the queen of bitch marrying an apocalypse. Every day I have 3 assignments, one or two exams and some other things to do for school. It doesn't help either, that I joined the school's magazine (as designer for the layout) and we'll have the magazine next December. And if you notice, I DID update for Lightning's Way and Stand by you, or to be total 2 stories, 3 chapters for a cross over between Final Fantasy XIII and Versus XII. For your information, I already did it a looooong time ago, and I left it since I have more passion for ItaSaku. So I only archive it. But when I see the story again, I can't help but polish it here and there and ta da… but don't worry, now and for some time I hope, I'll have more passion for ItaSaku.**

**So, please forgive me, and *sigh* if you want and care to feed me with courage and such, please review, since I always think whether my chapter is good or not, the story is a junk or no from the reviews you give me. I think I lost some interest in Stand By You, since there's only some reviews in chapter 2, so I can't help but think that it's sucks. And to be honest, I'm not particularly sure about my ability in the Final Fantasy's field. So yeah.. but don't worry folks ! I'll never eveeeerr lost interest in ItaSaku ;)**

**R&R *Feed this starved and dying girl because of school's burden on both of her shoulder***

**Review :**

**luckienumber Thanks ! yeah I know, but I can't help it XD**

**jamyward lol ! really ? :D**

**ItaSaku1 I fulfilled your request nee chan ! Sorry if he's too OOC**

**Karatekid-Ninja Thanks Taylor-chan ! XD**

**Black Wolf Lady Nope, sakura will be a normal human,, or no ? ;)**

**Seras Kyra Silvering yayayayayyayaya ! XD finally found a ShikixRima fan girl here XD**

**Lyra Balagqua definitely agreed with you.. i have to revised it sooner or later.. :p**

**em rof elbuort or rather trouble for me ? ;) Thanks ! and come on, make a real account so i can chat with all of you !**

**MorganEF Thanks ! X3 **

**Lady-Luck72 Thanks !**

**Kaiyira Thank you :)**

**Happy Little Girl Thanks !**

**sakuraxitachi1 lol, thanks !  
><strong>

_-DBL signed out-_


	11. Denial

**For The Chosen**

***laugh***

**Such a… wrong name for a wrong person**

**Well, I'm irritated at your review, but I'm kind of amused. You might think, that I'm a Mary Sue or whatever you call me, better yet, do you realize why this site is named fan fiction? Also how come you judge my story when you haven't even read it and only from the summary? We all know that the summary is made to make the reader interested. So, I make a summary where most of the readers like it. Actually, if you READ the story, you can see how I make Sakura "challenge" Itachi to win her not just because of vampire instinct and such. And sorry to disappoint you, but I do not take the whole vampire things from twilight, I was inspired from Vampire knight and, I always like a fictional fic where the guys is either a fallen angel, demon, or vampire. **

**1. You didn't have an interesting life**

**2. You did imagine to have a boyfriend like that, but the reality of the world slapped you out of your dream in traumatized way**

**3. You're just a plain and fucked up boy or girl who likes to judges other people's life and style in writing.**

**And who the hell are you? You dare to swear on my fic, when you don't even have the guts to make a real account, and dare to accuse me being a liar?**

**What the fuck? Are you out of your mind? Or do you have your brain on your butt? Really, I'd rather get some critiques from Critics United where they REALLY critique based on fact and not assumption. And just ask karatekid-ninja, kunoichi uchiha sakura, or ItaSaku1, whether I'm living my life as you assum I am or not. I AM fat, not really beautiful, but I have a good boyfriend and friends. I have people who like my stories, I have people who like me for who I am, even though I write a fiction and yet they support me. This story hasn't finished yet, so how the fucking hell do you know that this fic is just going to be all happy scene? Are you the author here?**

**And "Life is great for you but how about you look at it again and fucking stop living through your crappy ass stories and actually make something of yourself."**

**Firstly, it's my own idea.**

**Secondly, ****Really, if you're that GOOD at writing and thinking a REAL plot, I challenge you to make it. And "The Chosen"? What kind of joke are you implying? And we're both not Sariasprincy, Naz-G, rawrchelle, or any other famous writer, so why the fuck do you critiques my story when you don't have an account, not writing any stories and haven't even read them? Nah, don't respond to this one, nor write it, if you're just a chick who only has big mouth. get a life for yourself, since I'm having a very good one here.( At least I'm not the one who has sooo much time to critique someone's story based on a summary, while you're a coward who doesn't have the guts to make a real account. Is your life really that bad? O.o ). Okay, darling? ;)**

**P.S : I'm curious.. Are you an author who don't have any reviews at all, and have started to attack me? 'Cause really, I'm amused and curious.**

**Sorry to all of my readers, I just have to do this. Just look at the big mouth's review.. ;D**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.<p>

**Sweet talk, here we go**

**Tell me something incredible**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

* * *

><p>She was mad.<p>

No, furious would be a better word. She was furious with how Itachi has been acting for the past months. It has been 3 months from the ball, 3 months from her acknowledgement of his interest, and 3 months of his weird and downright annoying act. He was on and off. Hot and cold. And it pissed her off immensely. Especially the way he acted at the ball.

All of her best friend's predictions of the result of the ball was proved wrong. They had speculated that Itachi would likely be pissed off to the point that he'd claim her, even with force if necessary or maybe he'd just simply go all macho on her once more. But boy, how wrong were they.

The ball was okay, alright? Gaara was such a gentleman, even though he's a werewolf and there were vampires and humans all around him. It was a mild surprise to Sakura, who has been fed by human's tell tale about the rivalry of werewolf and vampire. They, much to her surprise, acted like good buddies. No rivalry, no growling nor killing and menacing intent here and there. Absolutely nothing. Gaara, who has been told that Sakura knew about their underworld, smirked amusingly at her shocked face. They danced (God, how leisurely he moved according to the music.), talked, laughed, and Sakura was having fun with him. But when she caught the sight of Itachi, she frowned.

And if back then she was surprised of the emptiness of werewolves and vampires' rivalry, now she was surprised at the cold shoulder that Itachi had been giving her. He did nothing. Absolutely and undeniably nothing. Zero. Nada. Zilch. El zippo. Nihil. It was later revealed, by a rather tipsy Shisui (who was courting Shizune) that Itachi had been there since the first trumpet played. This ball also -to Sakura's surprise too- was made for an annual ball to strengthen the bond of Vampire-Human-Werewolf. So that meant that he had known that she was there with another male, when she took a dance with Gaara, when she laced herself in Gaara's arm or laughed with him, acted so comfortably. Sakura, frowned at his weird behavior, just brushing it off her shoulder, thinking Tenten's last speculation of him going all macho when she was in the Uchiha's mansion once more, or even just waiting for a good time to strike. So, the night went on for Sakura.

Yet she couldn't help but let her eyes widen and let her jaw drop at the scene he was displaying when she was waiting for Gaara to get some cool beverages for dry throats from the constant laughing and talking. He was on her south west eyes' vision, a bit too far to be noticed by most of the people. Heck, she didn't even know that he was there until she took a seat and let her eyes wander around.

There he was, standing so proudly and handsomely with a cool and dangerous yet tempting aura around him. His clothes spoke nothing but wealth, male appeal, and power. With his nose and strong jaw up high, he was definitely the sex god standing among the mere mortals. It's not like Sasuke didn't style like that, he and Shisui -with Uchiha blood running through their veins- stood proudly among another male. But Itachi definitely has more sex appeal. She couldn't help but slightly blush at his appearances. Yet, after she ogled him for good five second, she noticed that there was a beautiful and graceful lady by his side. She was definitely the type of a Goddess. With her long and straight red hair tied in a beautiful bun with enough bangs framing around her. She was wearing a long black dress that pooled around her feet. Her dress showed her curves, yet not making her look like a slut, but rather an elegant siren. She laced her arm on his side- _Which should be my arm!-_and conversed between him and two elders in front of him. Itachi appeared to be calm and stoic as always, while the woman beside him chatted happily. (Who wouldn't be happy when Itachi courted her?)

This sight had made Sakura's anger boil. How could he? He was for the past time, chasing her while going all macho on her but now, he went with another woman, in a ball, in her own university, without telling her! She wasn't jealous, damn it! Sakura, fuming with anger and irritation, left the chair she was seated and walked to the direction Gaara went, not noticing the way Itachi smirked in triumph at her tantrum.

Is she wasn't holding her anger and kept telling herself that she wasn't jealous, she would definitely explod when she watched with her own eyes, that Itachi took the last dance of the ball with her. And boy, how the sight made her heart wrench in agony, she had no idea why. They were perfect. They synchronized each other in harmony, making some awed noises around the dance floor. Sakura, on the other hand, was almost to the point of breaking, if it was not for Gaara's friendly hug and taking her away from the horrendous sight. Ino quickly found Sakura, giving her a concerned face. Sakura just waved her off, and after three deep breaths, she smiled at Gaara once more, thanked him. Gaara, being a gentleman, took her to the Uchiha's Mansion again, despite his advice to go to her apartment or Ino's to calm herself. After she thanked him for the ride, he gave her his private number.

"Just ring if you need a friend." He said concerned . Smiling at his loving attempt, she gave him her reassuring smile with a promise to call him later. And so, that's the way Sakura's ball in KU for the first time went.

For the next hours, she was awake on her bed, contemplating her raging questions and whether she should confront him when he arrives home? Or just let it pass? And finally she braved herself to go ask him, yet her sour mood turned worse when he got home with the said lady. Itachi, upon noticing Sakura's reason for waiting him to come back, excused himself from the red haired lady and took Sakura to an empty corridor. Unable to stop her mouth from questioning Itachi, she demanded him for who was she and what the heck was she doing here. Yet, Sakura's tantrum felt like increased tenfold when Itachi only nonchalantly said.

"She was one of my acquaintances. I couldn't take you instead, since our agreement of your game and I don't want the elders of the Uchiha's know that you're my mate. Besides, you didn't tell me also about the Suna's alpha male who was courting you." He said smartly as they were arguing about red or blue choices.

"And pray tell me, what is she doing here?" Sakura, as calmly as she could, asked him. Not that it worked really well, with her voice hinting at the boiling anger under the surface.

"Her bodyguards haven't arrived here yet, so she will stay here until then. Do you have any objection about it, Sakura ?" he raised his eyebrow.

Sakura just gritted her teeth in annoyance and anger. In a restrained voice, she answered.

"No, Itachi-san. It's okay with me." Then she left the stoic man in solitude in the empty and dark corridor to her chamber, fully intending to sleep and forget this downright and annoying incident.

In the morning, Sakura didn't eat breakfast at the Uchiha Mansion, but instead opted to crash at Hinata's place, since she was aware that she wouldn't be able to control herself in the presence of the red haired girl. (A/N : Believe me.. It's not Karin… :p Blehh… She's not even close at 'decent'. )

* * *

><p>Then around 2 weeks later, Itachi appeared once more. It's not like he disappeared or something, but it seemed work got the better of him since he kept coming back late at night and went to work early.<p>

"It's not a flick of your finger to be Itachi in both worlds." Sasuke said, but he didn't need to give her such a cold shoulder, right? A small hello would do for her, but nooo.. He's the almighty Uchiha , I, of course has known this kind of pattern. "Shower your target with attention for a few weeks, then ignore her until she admits that she likes you" pattern. It's really common within the boy's mind to win his girl, but, I never ever fell for it. There are a lot of boys' attention I got in High School, thanks to Ino-pig and Sasuke, but I rarely paid attention to it nor I ever felt missed the boys who tried to hit on me.

I also ignored him at some part, I have some dignity you know; And I refused to grovel at his feet for his attention. No way, no matter I desperate for it.

Back again, He was acting so strange when I met him again. When I opened the front door he was standing in front of it, since there were no maids around and being polite as I was, I opened the door for him. But what he did I didn't expect; in the second I greeted him, I found myself trapped between the wall and his hard chest. Before I could do something to remedy the sudden attack on me, he caught my mouth and kissed me senseless, like he was devouring me completely. And I believed I went to Heaven with how his lips molded so expertly to mine. After a good time of making out hotly, he let go of my lips with a final lick. As I tried to catch my breath once more, he teasingly glided his hand on my thigh and whispered in my ear as his hot breath fanned on my ear. A breathy tadaima and he was gone once more.

* * *

><p>The next time was when we were having our dinner together in silence since Sasuke was nowhere to be found. And to say it was awkward was an understatement. It was really suffocating. He didn't say anything, just simply ate his meal in silence, completely ignoring me. When I tried to make some small conversation with him, he just simply hn-ed me or ah-ed me.<p>

Another time was when he suddenly completely stopped texting me. I mean, he's not always texting me every second and all, like most teenage boys do to their girl of interest, but he always texted me like wondering if I had eaten or something like that at least twice in a day. But none, nada, I haven't reached him in two days straight. Yet, when I tried to call him, he was always out of reach. Leaving me frustrated and confused at his behavior.

Another time, he would usually shower me with gifts and unexpected surprises. Like a sudden bouquets of flowers (And nope, it's not Roses.) in the middle of my shift in the hospital. (Yes, I've worked part time sometime in the hospital, thanks to my grades in classes and Tsunade.) Or a packed bento filled with my favorites, put on my desk after a long and tiring shift in the middle of the night. Sometime he would pick me up or send some men to do it when it was raining hard or it was past midnight. Sometimes I'd found myself lying on my bed comfortably when I'm sure 121% of the time that I fell asleep on my desk. Or the time he would accompany me with reading his book when I did some long essay or studied until late night, with my favorite coffee and snacks accompanied us. He'd say nothing to interrupt me at doing my work but he completely gave me silence but yet, it's really comfortable.

To conclude it, his presence brought out safety and comfort in me, and I've adjusted myself to his presence. I can tell that I've fallen for him now, but I was too stubborn to admit it. (Yes, I needed a much bruised ego to admit it.. ) Itachi loves to read and listen to music, going outbound, loves dango and other sweets ( even though he keeps denying it.), hate his elders in the Uchiha's Clan (the old geezers..), not a morning person, hates to attend some boring meetings, and so the list went on. But his hot and cold attitude was starting to eat me alive.

It was midnight, and I came home from a shift in the hospital, yet when I came across his room, I couldn't help but feel some strange aura come from his room. Being the curious person I was, I peered into his room.

"Itachi?" I knocked. Once. Twice. No response. Worry filled my mind. I braved myself and turned the knob.

"Itachi?" I whispered.

And the door croaked slightly as I let my body come into his chamber. And I dropped my bag when I saw it.

Itachi, was sitting on his sofa, with a girl straddling him. Her neck wasn't exposed but her wrist was on his mouth as Itachi head's dipped on it.

Itachi was feeding.

* * *

><p>Say what….<p>

To be continued…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOT ! XD I'm not that evil, you know.. Mwahahaha!

* * *

><p>Itachi was feeding but as he heard my bag drop with a slight thud, he stopped and rose his head to me. His eyes were activated, as a small amount of blood tricked down on the corner of his lips. He smoldering gaze engulfing me in it with a dark passion choking my nerves. My breath hitched as I felt my body growing hot with need. My lips went dry as did my throat. A twisted knot formed between my leg and God, what's wrong with his stare?<p>

"Itachi-sama? Did you have enough?" the girl on his laps said shyly and timidly breaking our predicament.

"You're dismissed, Misa." Itachi commanded as his eyes never left me. Misa, left his lap carefully and left me completely alone with Itachi once more. But as usual, when I interrupted a girl with an Uchiha, they'll insult me. This time wasn't an exception.

"Bitch." She muttered slowly.

I paid no heed to her. I was frozen yet my body felt like it was on fire. Such a predicament I got here….

"Come here, Sakura." He spoke huskily and his voice was rough with arousal? I don't know.. Itachi's smoldering gaze not a bit faltered as I obeyed his command. Every step that I took left me breathless as his gaze kept me in an invisible fire ring. He took me on to his lap as I automatically straddled him. He carefully let his hand wander to the hem of my shirt as I let my hands cupped his cheeks. He carefully unbuttoned the two of my top buttons which revealed my collarbone and neck to his view. His red eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of maroon because of it.

I didn't feel fear or anxiousness, but I was excited and giddy, like a 5 year old when given a piece of candy. He slowly dipped his head as he pulled me closer to his body. I hesitantly rounded my hands around his head, where I buried my fingers in his silky long locks. As his hot breath fanned on me, I couldn't help but let a shiver run through my body. He slowly licked my neck and nipped at it. My breath came out in small pants as the heat intensified. _We have made out many times, yet why does it feel so different now?_

His kisses turn north, where our lips clashed once more.

"Why?" I whispered. My mind was hazy and the question ran away from my mind straight to my mouth where even I didn't really understand what I meant with why.

"I have to. I don't know how long I'd be able not to suck you dry." Itachi softly whispered as his voice was slightly muffled. His hand wandered and roamed my body as he pleased as he snuck them into my dirty shirt. I moaned when I could feel his fangs grazing slightly on my pulse point. My head started to spin slightly.

"Why her wrist? Not her neck?" I softly voiced my curiosity between the wave of pleasure.

"You'll be the only one who deserves to be bitten on the neck by me." Itachi said and licked my pulse point.

"Will you bite me?" I hoarsely asked.

"Not now.." he whispered as he glided his hand into my hair.

"Why?" I asked him as I could feel my head spinning in the wrong direction. I could feel my gaze blurring.

He simply ignored my question, and lifted us up, toward his bed. He held me to his chest as I was cuddled to him.

"Sleep now. You need it." He softly told me. And this time I dropped my eyelids as his heartbeat lulled me to sleep, I was lost to the sea of darkness, unaware of two strong arms circling their way around my body or the way I was imprisoned in his embrace.

* * *

><p>Review for the next chapter :<p>

She was in KU as usual and she was in her second period class, daydreaming about the last weeks events, when Tsunade announced Sakura to come to her office. Sakura, just like any other students, was curious of the reason why Tsunade called her. Yet, when she opened the door, she didn't expect to …..

* * *

><p>Hello, folks !<p>

Sorry for the late update, since I and my ItaSaku1 had some miscommunication, plus the error from FF site. But anyway, here it is, 18 pages. And for the next chapter, I'd reveal the **dark** part of Itachi. You don't really think that I'd make Itachi all goody two shoes, do you ?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews :<strong>

**Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura: Thanks! I'll read yours as soon as I can.. *sigh* damn school…**

**Black Wolf Lady: Thanks! :D It's killing me more for not being able to update .. :p**

**T.F.M Reviewer: Thank you.. Yeah, he's a coward-ass.. Definitely a sucker..**

**Seras Kyra Silvering: You have to tell me when you post it ! XD**

**sakuraxitachi1: ) thanks**

**kittykat6625: thanks!**

**Kaisell: It's unpredictable, right? I'll try to reveal his thoughts later on.. ;)**

**JamyWard Yepxz:… but you haven't know how serious the teacher are at being a killer to us.. :p**

**Wannabe Uchiha: Thanks. You've clearly made me smile at my worst day back then.. ;)**


	12. The Mark

**Thanks to ItaSaku1 for beta-ing this if not, you'd be reading a very horrible grammatical and vocabulary error fiction.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.<strong>_

_**And with this body, mind, and soul**_

_**I shall taint you with my blood and sins  
><strong>_

_****X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.****_

* * *

><p>"You really want her obsessed with you, don't ya?" Shisui said as he put his arms under his head. "You know she's gained a lot of male attention? Whether it be humans, vampires or werewolves. It'd be a troublesome competition." Shisui stated as he walked towards a big, old building alongside with his baby cousin.<p>

"I don't care. She'll be mine sooner or later." Itachi nonchalantly retorted as he eyed the situation at hand. A dark old storage building. It had been discovered that three B level vampires betrayed the Uchiha Clan by selling the intern information to some corrupted human. Thanks to Sasuke, it could be prevented. Now, it's time to kill the old fools.

"How so? Please kindly enlighten me on how your human courting way has worked on her. So far, I only see you as a vampire who has failed to mark his supposedly mate which you did in a…. human's gentlemanly way." Shisui mocked.

"Do you think I really am a gentleman?" Itachi raised his eyebrow elegantly, silently daring his cousin to answer it.

"Hardly." Shisui snorted. "Just that if Sakura-Chan can be able to see how murderous and merciless you are in the field -when Shizune saw me kill a vampire in such a brutal way for the first time, she fainted when I'm positive she has seen so much blood before- makes me wonder what will happen to Sakura-Chan?" Shisui grinned with fake curiosity.

"She'd probably vomit, but there's a slim chance she'd faint. Remember Saaya's accident?" Itachi questioned as he picked up the tattered clothes in front of him, red from the blood.

"Oh yeah. Such a strange human. But you're also a strange vampire, so put two and two together that makes the both of you a perfect match. Though do tell me, what will you do now? She seemed unfazed by your soft way to have her." Shisui said; His eyes widened in a mad way as his lips quirked into a maniacal smile.

"Who says that she's unfazed?" Itachi asked. "It seems your resources are getting wrong and wrong each time. You've lost your touch, Shisui." Itachi coolly said.

"Aw, I'm hurt, baby cousin." He motioned his hand in front of his chest. "It's hard to obtain any information about Sakura-Chan, thanks to your protective demeanor." Shisui muttered. A smirk was visible on the other Uchiha.

"If she doesn't submit to me as soon as possible, I'll do it the hard way. Even if I have to kidnap her from this world and chain her into my prison, I'll do it." Itachi's stoic voice filled in the empty building, save for the five vampires in it, as his eyes bled into red at Shisui.

"Woo hoo. Here I thought that you wouldn't do such a thing with the way that you've become such a gentleman when you tried to court her." Shisui snickered. "Do you mean your prison is your bed?" Shisui's perverted ideas came back to life.

"Hn. I merely give her some time to adjust." Itachi's gaze flickered around the building, trying to locate the three mice he had been searching for. Itachi had finally pinpointed the location, Itachi quickly ran that way, followed by Shisui.

"You are such a gentleman." Shisui mocked Itachi as he felt his prey's fear, which made him go insane with blood lust.

"Gotcha..." Shisui said in a sickly sing song voice as the three vampires backed away from the merciless purebloods that stood before them.

"P-pl-please. Forgive us! W-we didn't mean it." one of the vampires begged.

"Do you really think we'd save you from punishment?" Shisui asked in a false kind tone, smiling while his lips were quirked upward.

"Stop playing around, Shisui." Itachi's cold, monotone voice filled in the void atmosphere.

"You're no fun, baby cousin." Shisui pouted and turned to face Itachi. "But," he turned around once more. "I've missed my darling in my bed, so… We'll forgive you..." Shisui trailed. Wails of joy could be heard from the five old, senile vampires. "Not." Shisui ended as he laughed maniacally. "See you in hell." Shisui waved his hands at the unfortunate vampires. Then screams of pain and agony tore through the silent night at the abandoned building. Cries of suffer lasted for another five minutes before it went silent.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you going to do now?" Shisui calmly asked his cousin beside him.<p>

"I have a plan in mind." Itachi answered shortly.

"Is that why you told Misa to meet you?" Shisui asked curiously.

"Hn."

"You're unbelievable." Shisui told him with a smirk after he realized vaguely of what his baby cousin's plans were.

"You said it yourself that I'm no gentleman?" Itachi said coolly.

"And you're perfectly aware that tomorrow is the new moon, right?" Shisui grinned.

"Aa."

"You, my cousin, are what we call evil." Shisui cackled.

"So I've been told." Came a nonchalant reply from Itachi. An uncommon silence filled between the two pureblooded vampires.

"The old geezers have sniffed Sakura." Shisui suddenly said.

"And I thought you're the type to hide all of the clues and see what's going to happen?" Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"I don't want any harm to fall onto Sakura-chan." Shisui said. When Itachi didn't make any response, Shisui halted. "I'm serious, Itachi." He said seriously.

"Do you think I left Sakura without any of my protection?" Itachi snorted. "I did order Masaru to guard her while I'm away."

"Wait, wait, so Masaru-san is in her shadow? While you use whose summon?" Shisui was surprised. It's a rare thing that Itachi lets his summon go to another person, vice versa, Masaru, as long as he knows, never lets any other person summon and order him about except Itachi.

"Masashi's."

"Masashi? Your eagles summon?" Shisui questioned.

"Aa."

"Masaru isn't very happy about it, is he?"

"Hn."

"Like owner, like summon, very possessive." Shisui cursed under his breath.

"Hn. Besides," Itachi added. "The old geezers are my perfect pawns to make her submit to me." He smirked.

* * *

><p><em>London Bridge is falling down... <em>

_Falling down... _

_Falling down..._

_London Bridge is falling down... _

_My Fair Lady..._

I hummed as I walked to the corridor of my classes. I don't know why I suddenly had this urge to sing this good ol' rhyme; I guess I can take the stress to blame. After last night's incident, I felt this sudden possessiveness toward Itachi. To think that I act like this just because of him. He said that we'll talk about this today; yet, I couldn't find him this morning. He didn't eat breakfast, nor drive me up to the university as usual. That conceited jerk.

I grumbled under my breath as I went into my third period class, history. I never thought that the Medical degree has the most unfavorable subject to me. As the London Bridge song ended, another song was blasted on my earphone. "A Tragic Instinct" by Coldrain. I was still wearing my earphone when I went into the class. I don't really care about what Ms. Pansy thinks about me. She's as boring as the subject she teaches, no offense, but she's the type of girl who can make the hottest male gossip into a boring one.

I went straight to the corner seat, where no one dared to sit except me. Just say being an Uchiha's best friend has its own benefits. I sat down and pretended that I was listening to her lectures. I have no friends in this period. Hinata is sick, and most of the female population hates me, while most of the male population are afraid to make some move on me. And that my friend is the consequences that I have because of Sasuke. (A/N: Poor Sakura, she doesn't know that half of the consequence is because of Itachi's influences. Most of the students aren't human remember? XD)

Around twenty minutes later, I felt like everyone's eyes were on me. Yeah, I've been reading a novel I bought not too long ago with both of my ears plugged in my headset. Um, not a really good decision? So I looked up when I saw Ms. Pansy's eyes were glaring at me. I looked around and unplugged my earphone.

"So now that you have finally decided to join us Haruno-san. I know that you always have perfect grades on my lesson, but you could use some respect, don't you think?" she said rather arrogantly.

"Oh, Did I miss something, Ms. Pansy? I apologize, if I made you uncomfortable with my behavior. So if you please, could you let me know what's going on? Since I'm sure it's not the first time I did it." I answered smoothly as I closed my novel with a loud thud.

"Well, as you said it, the chairman wants to see you in her office." Ms. Pansy said in triumph, she thought that I'm in trouble, too bad it's not true. "So, what kind of trouble did our missy get into that has to involve the headmistress? I hope not some kind of scandal, since I'm sure it'll make your image go bad, Haruno-san. I know that you're perfect but, I'm sure you have some flaws under Uchiha's protection." And bla bla bla. God, no wonder she doesn't have a husband. She's downright annoying.

"I see, so may I leave now or shall I listen to your rants about me first?" I asked with false sweetness. "I'm sure that chairman-san isn't really patient." I added.

Ms. Pansy's face went red at that remark. "Sure, Haruno-san." She motioned her arm to the door.

"Thank you." I said politely and left the room. My polite and monotone facade didn't falter even though there were whispers here and there, yet when I neared Ms. Pansy, I whispered rather loudly. "Dear, I hope it's not about the time when you wore a slutty bunny suite and tried to seduce Sasuke." I smirked. The class went chaotic after I revealed that. I smirked in triumph. After I left the class, I felt really nervous. _Why the hell does the chairman want to meet me?_ I quickly sped off to the office. I stopped in front of the door and took a big gulp. I raised my arm and knocked.

"Enter." An old, cold voice said. I went inside, yet I didn't know that what Ms. Bitchy meant when she said with the chairman that in actuality that she meant chairmen. Oh, shit. They're all here, from Ukirawa-san, Takumi-san, Ushiwa-san, (And they're very kind, mind you) Homura-san, Koharu-san, and the last, Danzo-san. They're the bad geezers in KU. Well, I think shits going on if they're here.

"Hello, Haruno-san, if I'm not mistaken?" Ushiwa-san said to me kindly. "Please take a seat. And don't be nervous."

"Thank you." I said politely and sat on the chair.

"So, do you know why you have been called here today?" Ukirawa-san asked.

"No, Ukirawa-san. If I may know, why-"

"You're here regarding of Uchiha-Sama, Haruno-san." Homura intercepted coldly. Takumi-san put his hand on his forehead, as if he's annoyed at Homura's action.

"Yes, Haruno-san. I would assume that you've known about Uchiha-Sama's true nature, am I correct?"

Taking a big sigh, I said, "Yes."

"And you have known it for around half of the year, yet, you haven't let him consume your blood?" Koharu-san said coldly. Damn woman, it's my life!

"Yes." I said rather icily. Who do you think I am? A mere food supply for him?

"And why, please kindly tell us, Haruno-san?" Danzo said, unlike both of his companions, he said it rather monotone. I think I know where this conversation is going to. I'm going to be put on trial until he changes me or something. Or maybe be forced to accept him. Damn, twilight too much?

"Beside of the fact that I'm sure all of you are perfectly aware, if he wants my blood, he could force himself on me, but here I am, unscathed, alive, and unmarked." I stared to Danzo's eyes bravely and maybe a bit arrogantly. Takumi-san held his laughter at my comment, Ushiwa-san smiled encouragingly at me, while Ukirawa-san stared at me in amazement. Well, there's not many people who dare to talk back to the high and mighty Danzo. I think. "And I don't want to be rude, but I think its business between Itachi and me." I said boldly and surely. At this point, Takumi-san laughed in open, unable to contain his laughter, while Ushiwa-san shook his head in amusement, and Ukirawa-san bluntly snickered at Danzo and his gang.

"Well, if that's the case, its okay, Haruno-san, we won't pry any further. Would you follow us to a party right now?" Danzo said as he got up. _Party? What party?_

"Danzo-san, isn't that a bit too much?" Takumi-san suddenly turned serious with a hint of surprise and disapproval in his voice.

"No, it'll do. Now, let's get going now, Haruno-san? Homura gives her her dress." Danzo ordered. Just what the hell is going on? While I was still too busy lost in my own thoughts and the chairmen, I was unaware that my bracelet got tighter around my wrist.

* * *

><p>"So they took her to the party, ne?" A man said with a smirk adorning his face. "This is going to be, interesting."<p>

* * *

><p>And that's the event from two hours ago. And here I am, alone, in the middle of a big group of females consisting of Itachi's fan girls with high class lady appearances. How the hell did I put my ass in this situation, here's the replay.<p>

_Flashback:_

_Right after I accepted (or more like forced to), I arrived at a big hall filled with females and occasionally old men. I don't know why I'm here, and I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Danzo made me follow him around the hall. All the girls in here were gorgeous, beautiful and downright sexy. I felt a bit inferior compared to them. But damn, if he thinks he can intimidate me with that, he's wrong._

_"So as you can see, Sakura-Sama, this is a normal party for ladies." Takumi-san said to me from behind._

_"Sakura-Sama?" I turned my head to him._

_"You're Uchiha-Sama's precious person, so we have to respect you also." Ushiwa-san smiled._

_"And so, Haruno-san," Homura emphasized at my surname, "this party is also made for Nobles and Pureblood heirs to find their partners." Homura said with a high, arrogant voice._

_"Or in the other hand, their bed partner." Danzo smirked. "This event is held every year, and last year Uchiha-Sama chose a noble Succubus heiress to be his bed partner." Danzo smiled at me. At the mention of it, I felt a sharp pang on my heart. Itachi has bedded another girl? A succubus no less! Why-why do I feel betrayed? He's not my boyfriend or anything related to that, I don't have any deeper feeling for him more than infuriation, do I? Then why do I feel like I want to cry? He's mine and only mine, damn it. I thought this as I followed Danzo around, introducing me to each lady. But wait, what's up with this sudden possessiveness towards him?_

_"This is Sayaki Makoto; she was Uchiha-Sama's partner last year. Makoto-Sama, this is Haruno-san. She's might be Uchiha-Sama's blood partner." Danzo warmly said. Blood partner? I snapped back to reality. I looked to Sayaki, and I really regretted it. This succubus was really breath taking. Her wonderful curvy body, D-cup breasts, pink lips, slender figure, and her long white-red hair were perfect compared to my body. No wonder Itachi is interested in her. So, it's true then, if Itachi can't even love this woman, how the hell did he manage to love a normal, ordinary girl with ordinary curves like me?_

_"Blood partner? But she's a human! How could her fragile body take Itachi-kun's rough ways?" Sayaki said surprised. "Besides, he has never taken any blood partner before. Has he fed on her?" Sayaki asked Danzo, talking as if I'm not here._

_"No, it seems like Uchiha-Sama is troubled at feeding her." Danzo said._

_"He's really stubborn, isn't he? Well, not that I mind, stubborn man are really good to be bedded." Sayaki laughed slightly._

_"I wonder why Itachi-kun doesn't want to suck your blood, Sayaki-Sama. You're a perfect match to him." Homura complimented. Takumi-san snorted._

_"I don't know either. He refused to drink it even though I've slit my wrist right in front of his face. And we're perfect in appearances, but I don't think your king would be pleased having a succubus blood in his clan." Sayaki muttered slowly. "Besides, I'm perfectly fine being his favorite bed mate. He's really good in the sack." Sayaki sighed. "He visited me around three days ago. I wondered why he was so sexually frustrated until that point. Thank God I managed to loosen him up then." Sayaki proudly said._

_"Ah, I should thank you for that, then Sayaki-Sama. Well then, I'll see you later." Danzo and his little gang bowed slightly and left. I automatically followed them again, without really realizing what I was doing. Like a programmed robot you could say. Now, I'm really sure that I felt betrayed by him. My heart felt pain at every breath that I took. Danzo turned to me._

_"You don't really think Uchiha-Sama is a virgin, do you, little girl?" I bit my lips. _

_"No." I answered shortly and we began to wander around again. My thoughts were interrupted when Takumi-san started to talk to me._

_"Sakura-Sama, we have to go for a couple of moments, is that okay?" concern filled his voice._

_"Ah, I'll be fine, Takumi-san. Please take your time." I politely smiled. I bowed slightly as they passed one by one. Ushiwa-san pat my head once while Danzo gave me that knowing smirk. Shortly after they left, I wandered back to my thoughts. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel jealous over his mistresses? It's his choice, right?_

'_**Then tell me, Sakura-Chan, what do you want from him?' **__my inner suddenly popped in. __**'I need to make you realize this before you regret it.'**_

_"I... I want him to only look at me ,I want him to touch me, to love me. Only me. I want him to be solely and undeniably mine." I said to my inner. On the outside I started playing with the end of my long sleeved dress, automatically hiding my bracelets._

_**'Then why don't you?'**__ my inner asked as her voice faded away._

_"Why don't I?" I thought. I flashbacked everything that happened recently. My train of thoughts were interrupted by a girl's voice._

_"So she is Itachi-kun's new girl?" A beautiful young woman said to her gang behind her. I inwardly gulped. I'm used to this kind of shit, but really they're humans! Now, what do I get? A horde of vampire slash succubus fan girls. Great, so freaking great!_

_Flashback ended._

"Really, I thought all of you are nobles, but how rude all of you are to a new guest." I said coldly as I put one of my hands on my hips.

"You-!" the first girl went to punch me, yet before her fist managed to land at me, suddenly my vision turned to black as black feathers surrounded me. Then I realized that the black thing was a big crow.

"Don't touch her." The crow said in a deep, cold, monotone voice.

"Masaru-Sama! What are you doing here? Itachi-kun hasn't arrived, has he?" the girl questioned surprised. Suddenly, with his right claw, he held the girl's neck in a painful grip.

"Don't you dare to call him like that, do you understand, lowlife?" The crow or Masaru threatened the frightened girl.

"Y-yes, Masaru-sa-Sama." The girl whimpered before Masaru threw her across the room.

"W-who are you?" I hesitantly asked.

"I'm Masaru. I'm the Crow's Prince, Itachi's summon. Listen little girl, you better not do anything that provokes them before Itachi gets here." Masaru said rather arrogantly.

"He's coming?" I asked him. Before he could answer my question, Sayaki's voice cut in.

"Just leave her be. Itachi-Sama still has to choose between us to be his partner, since the human girl over there hasn't claim Itachi as her mate, let alone feed on her." Sayaki suddenly said, but her voice boomed around the hall. Her sentence registered in my mind. He has to choose? As if he will be bedded to another girl that's not me even though I'm his mate? I bit my lower lip in annoyance.

My jealousy/anger started to fill up, though that didn't last too long, when two all-to-familiar arms circled around my body and a musky, fresh rain and Itachi-ish scent filled my senses. He rested his chin on my bare shoulder as he slightly nuzzled it. His warmth enveloped around me and so did his hot minty breath. Gasps of surprise echoed within the hall.

"I see you've met my soon to be bride, ladies." Itachi calmly said. "I'll overlook the fact that Masaru is out here and there's quite a big crack on the wall, where I assumed, Masaru threw someone because one of you tried to attack my bride. Please excuse us for a moment while all of you can bombard my little brother first." Itachi smoothly said as he pulled me out by dragging me by my waist.

"Itachi, I'll kill you!" Sasuke screamed as women started too swamp around him. Itachi on the other hand only smirked.

"W-wait, Uchiha-Sama! You'll choose us to be your partner, right?" A girl suddenly yelled. Itachi stopped his ministration on me.

"Yes, if the circumstances says so." And right after he closed his lips, I feel a pang of burning jealousy in me.

* * *

><p>I was dragged to a room suite out of the hall and Itachi locked it before I could continue my curses at him.<p>

"What the hell Itachi? What are you doing here?" I said in rage.

"That should be my line, Blossom." Itachi said coolly as he drew the curtain close. The room is dim now, the only light sources is from the night lamp beside the bed.

"Danzo and his idiotic minions dragged me here, idiot. And what are you doing here?" I put both of my hands on my hips. "You've found your mate, Itachi, why the hell are you still looking for mistresses?" I said a bit angrily.

"Did I detect jealousy, blossom?" Itachi said in a deep, masculine voice.

"Hell no." I retorted while I could vaguely hear the faint laughing of my inner.

"Your blush tells me different, koishii." Itachi whispered his face suddenly right in front of me and with his left hand; he cupped my chin before he kissed me fully and passionately. I returned his kiss in an instant and put both of my hands on top of his bare chest. **'Bare chest? When the hell did he take off his shirt?' **my inner yelled as she turned into a puddle of goop in my mind. I pushed her away as we changed our kiss angles into a more comfortable one.

His tongue went into my mouth without any warning, eliciting a whimper from me. His tongue ran around my cave before finally he met my tongue. He urged my tongue to go into his mouth, which I complied. I shyly let my tongue wander around his mouth when suddenly he sucked on it softly. I moaned at this. My body felt hotter than before, especially my southern part. With a final lick, he let me break our kiss and I rested my head on his chest, where I could hear his heart beating slightly erratically. My breaths were still short as pants where his had calmed down. Comfortable silence ensued between us. Itachi's combed down my hair with his hand. Hesitantly, I circled my arms around his bare waist.

"Itachi... Do you really need to choose one of those bitches? Do you really sleep with them?" I asked, my voice muffled since I buried my face in his chest.

"Unfortunately, yes, my blossom. It's an ancient traditional law in Vampire worlds." He whispered. Another silence filled in between us. Unlike the previous one, this silence was filled with suspense and tension. "Tell me, what you would like me to do, koishii." Itachi whispered seductively around my ear. He began to roam around my body once more; he lit the fire within my body again.

"I... I don't want you to do it." I whispered shyly, as blush adorned my face. I cupped his face and faced it to me with both of my hands, while he circled his arms around my waist. Our faces were only inches apart. Our breaths mingled together, heating up the intimate atmosphere between us.

"Tell me what you really want, Koishii..." he softly whispered. "Tell me what your heart yearns for…" He moved his left hand to cup my right cheek. His stare never left my face

"I… I don't want to see you with another girl. I don't want to see you bed another girl. I want you to only look at me. I want you to touch only me. I want you to. To love me only." I whispered. I tightened my embrace around him. I couldn't stop what I said. It was like someone was breaking my dam and the water fled away like a waterfall.

He rubbed my cheek lovingly. "Then say it... Say that you want me... That you need me..." he whispered seductively. I looked into his eyes and drowned into his endless abyss. I felt my cheeks turned hot.

"I... I need you, Itachi.." I whispered as I looked down contemplating my words. Ah, pride, be damned! With that thought set in my mind, I looked in his eyes. I can feel my eyes turned soft and with my half lidded eyes, I tiptoed and circled my arms around his neck so I can whisper on his ear. "Be mine, Itachi." I softly said.

"And what do I get in return if I'm truly yours?" his voice deep and rough. And without a missing beat, I said in a dragged whisper.

"I'm yours to keep." And with that, suddenly we changed position. He was sitting on the back of the bed where the wall is, with my legs straddling him. My arms still circled around his neck and his arms still around my waist. He kissed me hard and filled with raw emotion. His forceful and possessive kisses made me curl my toes as I felt something warm and nice spark within my body. Some certain parts of me ached of attention and my breath turned into pants while Itachi forcefully slipped his tongue into my mouth, leaving trail of saliva every time we pulled apart slightly for air. His hands roamed my body and occasionally groped here and there, eliciting some whimper and moans from me. My hands, in the other hand, roamed his hot body. Sometimes I buried my hands in his soft, silky raven hair and tugged it slightly when he nipped my lips.

"Itachi..." I moaned as my eyelid lidded halfway. My gaze turned a bit foggy as my heart beat faster and faster... But then, his kisses turned south. With one of his hands, he brushed my hair out of the way and started kissing my neck until he licked where my vein are.

"It's going to be hurt, koishii." Itachi stated through pants as his eyes kept flickering between red and black.

"It's okay." I whispered. He opened his mouth and I could see his fangs glistening in the dark room. In another second, I felt my skin being ripped apart by his fangs. It hurt like hell and I couldn't help but scratch his shoulder blades' as I bit my lips to prevent a scream tearing out from my mouth. The warmth of blood lingering around my neck as the metallic scent filled my nostrils. He kept sinking his fangs into my body as he growled. After some time (only some second, in reality, mind you, I was in the state of pain) he began sucking my blood out.

It still hurt like hell for a few moments, but afterwards, I began to feel it. A hot, burning pleasure washed through my body every time he sucked my blood up. I could feel butterfly sparks within my chest, as he groped my body with his hand. I started to get horny and hornier every second. I unconsciously gripped his hair rather tightly and pushed it to my neck, urging him to take some more blood as the pleasure intensified. To my disappointment, Itachi drew back. And God, that's the sexiest posture of Itachi. With my blood oozing slightly from the corner of his mouth, which was open slightly, his eyes were a deep maroon shade and he deeply stared at me and I stared at the motion of his sinful chest. God, I felt so hot.

"Itachi…" I moaned as I let myself kiss him hard and raw of emotions.

"Sakura…" he growled deeply before he laid on the bed and we began making out hotly. My dress fell and I felt my senses heightened and a burning fire lit me everywhere he touched with his hands and mouth. He ground his cloth covered hips against mine, eliciting a moan of pleasure from me. I scratched his back with my nail as he rubbed his manly part into my moist panties. Suddenly, I get nauseous and dizzy. It's seem that Itachi has noticed since he broke our kiss and lifted himself off of me from crushing me by putting his arms on each side of my head.

"Itachi?" I asked him as I caught my breath. The heat slowly turned down and down and my nauseous going up and up.

"Shh… It's only the side effect." Itachi whispered softly as he rubbed my cheek. I made a gagging sound, but I can't vomit.

"It's... It's sickening... And I feel really dizzy and it's worse than a hangover." I admitted to him.

"It's going to be worse than this for a few hours again. Koishii, look into my eyes." Itachi suddenly ordered. And I obeyed. The only thing I saw before blackness took over me was his Sharingan spinning slowly.

* * *

><p>After Sakura was put to sleep by Itachi, he got up, and wore his slightly crumpled shirt once more, while he put his coat on Sakura. He smirked like a happy Cheshire cat when he noticed his mark on her neck.<p>

"Mine…"

He left the room completely and went into the hall, where his brother has waiting for him, looking annoyed as ever.

"It worked?" Sasuke asked, surprise was evident in his voice.

"Hn." Itachi said as Sasuke groaned awhile Shisui was grinning idiotically as he received some money from Sasuke.

"You're not fair, you've known this before me." Sasuke grumbled to Shisui.

"Ah, all's fair in this world, Sasuke." Shisui cackled. They quickly followed their future king to the stage where everyone from the hall could see Itachi.

"What are you doing, Shisui ?" Itachi monotone voice cut Shisui's voice.

"Come on, baby cousins, it's too hilarious to pass." Shisui said, earning a smack from Sasuke. Finally Itachi arrived at the podium with Sasuke and Shisui behind him.

"Silence!" his voice boomed as he held his bride bridal style. Everyone in the podium averted their attention to their lord. Some of the girls were squealing while the other simply fainted. "Lowlife…" Itachi thought with disgust. "From now on, whoever dares to lay a finger on my bride will face my wrath and be The Uchiha's enemy!" his voice calm but malicious boomed around the hall yet heart piercing.

"Has she become your mate, Uchiha-Sama?" Takumi asked as he fell on to one of his knees.

"Yes." Itachi said coldly. Gasps of horror came from the girls and gasps of surprise came from Danzo and his minions and other several older men. While Takumi and his friends only smiled. Sayaki bit her lip and gripped her dress tightly. Ushiwa, also fell on to one of his knees, raised his head to Itachi.

"Thus, it's her that becomes Uchiha-Sama's bride, accepted by us. We'll treat her like our own princess and protect her from harm that might befall on her. We'll guard her with our lives and we'll stay loyal to her through thick and thin." Ushiwa's wise voice filled the silence. Itachi just gave him a long heavy stare before he turned around with his future wife and left the hall completely, followed by Sasuke and Shisui behind him. In the corner of the room, a rather old man with slightly spiky raven hair chuckled, while his wife stood beside him.

"Like father, like son." She shook her head. At his wife's comment, the man smirked in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Done !<strong>

**So, yeah, Sakura's been turned into vampire. But no twilight-ness right?**

**And the "mating" ritual hasn't been done yet. Itachi marked Sakura and turned her on the new moon, where female vampires will yearn for their mate. Just like the full moon's thing. But female version. And Itachi can complete the ritual by marking her body as his by taking her virginity at the full moon. Unlike any other vamp's fic, vampire can't mark their mate anytime they want. And when they mark their females' body, there'd be a small ritual like a marriage (but not a real marriage) before finally the female vampire go into her mate's room and becomes mated by him.**

**I think I want it in Japanese traditional ritual. Oh well.**

**I took a long time to write this because this is the third time I've written this chapter.**

**I dislike the first Idea and the first time I wrote it, so I deleted it. The second was too OOC, so I deleted it. And now I hope its good enough,, ( _ _ )**

**And I also wrote for a Lightis (FF XII & Versus XII crossover) fic but it's also stopped halfway. Then I made To Repair a Heart, and the latest is Whisper in the Night.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review's appreciations :<strong>

**Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura my first reviewer for Ch 11. Thank you so much aunty :D  
>And of course I learned it from you XD<strong>

**DD Thank you :) I wish I could.. :(**

**ItaSaku1 You know it now, Kort-nee-chan :D  
>hehehe, thank you for your help :)<strong>

**Raining-skye23 Thank you for your compliment. :)  
>Danbo ! XD<strong>

**Black Wolf Lady Thanks ! XD**

**Seras Kyra Silvering Someone did anyway.. Lol. And how's your ShikixRima story going ? :D**

**Frick Park Market I've just realized that it's you ! XD**

**Wannabe Uchiha I'm glad that I know you. :) I hope we'll still communicate some time around the future :3. You're a fun person to talk to ^^**

** momoXvolturi Yeah, since I don't think every plans that we have will go as we planned. It's THE Itachi Uchiha anyway, who can resist him ? Not me XD**

** j Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R :3<br>**


	13. It's My RIGHTS !

**Thanks to ItaSaku1 For beta-ing this chapter. Thank you so very much.**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? <em>Sakura thought as she walked into an endless path of stairs in the light that enveloped her. She kept walking and walking down, even though she was unable to why would she walk down the stairs, but her instinct told her to go down and down, deep into the light. A small soft tap echoed as she took every step. What felt like an eternity, she could see a dark door at the end of the stairs. Curiously, she turned the knob. The door creaked loudly as she pushed it open, and as soon as she took a peek on what lay inside, darkness surrounded the stairs, replacing the brightness a few second ago. Dreaded, Sakura went pass the door, and suddenly a soft clap echoed and brightness filled the once dark room.

Suddenly, she was in a sea of green, where it filled with red tulips, white and yellow lilies, and another various flowers. She took a look around, yet everywhere is the same, an endless sea of flowers. A rock path appeared in front of her feet, making her a way to go through. Unconsciously, she followed it, until she reached the top of a small hill, where the path ended. A big, blooming cherry blossom tree was at the center. It has a big, strong branch, where a swing was put on it where a long pink haired girl sat. Her back was facing Sakura and she was swinging her feet softly as she hummed a familiar tune, but much softer than she remembered.

Cautiously, she took a small step towards the girl, yet before she could do anything, the girl talked.

"You know, he has been waiting for you far too long." Her voice was strong yet soft, filled with a wisdom-like tune.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked the girl confused.

"He always watched us as we slept every night, protecting us, yet when the time has come where he could finally claim us, you rejected him. Poor boy, I would like to know how he coped by your rejection. And how he controlled his lust for that matter." she laughed quietly.

"What?" she asked dumbly. The girl just hummed teasingly.

"Just who are you?" she asked softly as she walked to the tree. Yet, before she was able to reach out to the sitting girl, a bright light shined in front of her. She quickly shielded her eyes from the bright light.

The girl turned her head slightly, where Sakura could only see her mouth from her arms. "Wake up Sakura, he is waiting for you to awaken."

And suddenly she was sucked down by an unseen force; darkness surrounded her once more, and before she lost her conscious completely, she heard the girl's voice once more.

"Who am I you ask? I am you."

* * *

><p>She was panting by the time she snapped her eyes opened. Sweat trickled down her forehead and onto the side of her face, going against with the fact that the room was slightly cold by the AC. Eyes slightly dilated, she tried to get up, which was a lot harder than usually. Giving up, she simply laid on the gray bed, as she was catching her breath. She noticed that she was in Itachi's room and laying once again on Itachi's bed. Looking around she didn't know why, but it felt like her senses were sharpened now and there was a small, warm feeling pumping around her body. Feeling a bit nauseous, she closed her eyelids again and fought that dizzying and sickening feeling out of her body. <em>Why does my body feel so weak? Thank God that he turned on the dim lights instead of the bright ones and the bed curtain closed halfway, making it darker and comfortable to sleep.<em>

Before she could doze off into sleep again, she suddenly sensed a familiar figure in front of the door, where she soon opened the door and peek inside the room.

"Mikoto-san." Sakura greeted as she tried to get up to be polite, yet her weak limbs failed her again.

"Aah.. You've awoken, Sakura-Chan! No wonder I could feel your chakra shift." Mikoto said kindly but cheekily as she strolled into the room. In an instant, she could smell Mikoto's peach fragrance.

"How do you feel?" Mikoto asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes looking around Sakura's body, checking her out.

"I'm fine. I just feel really tired." Sakura replied hoarsely. Her throat was really hurt from talking; it felt like rubbing dry skin on a harsh surface.

"Oh, how forgetful I am, Sakura-Chan," Mikoto gasped right after she heard Sakura's voice. Mikoto raised her right arm and snapped her fingers, and suddenly two maids appeared behind Mikoto.

"Yes, my lady?" They chorused together.

"Bring me a glass of water, as well as a tray of food." Mikoto said.

"Yes, My lady." They bowed and quickly left the room.

"So Sakura. How do you feel ? Do you feel pain on your body or something?" Mikoto asked after she turned herself back to me.

"I'm perfectly fine, Mikoto-okaa-chan. I just feel really tired now." I assured her. Well, it's half of the truth. Beside I feel really weak right now, I'm craving for Itachi where is he?

Then the earlier maid came in with a tray of fruits and the water I craved for.

"Here." Mikoto took the glass and gave it to me, which I took gratefully and quickly emptied the glass.

"Are you thirsty my dear?" Mikoto asked again as she took my glass and gave it back to the maids.

"This will do, Mikoto-okaa-chan." I politely said as I took a banana from the tray and ate it.

"Oh, what I meant is blood thirsty, darling. Are you?" Mikoto said with a small giggle.

"Oh." I said. "I don't feel any bloodlust or anything like that. I just feel too tired to do anything. Should I feel thirsty?" I curiously said.

Mikoto snorted, "I hope you aren't thinking about where Bella can hold up her thirst. It's our ancients my dear, who did something like that."

"Figured." I snorted softly.

"But," Mikoto added. "You'd thirst for Itachi's blood sometimes for now. How about if you take a break from your study for a while then? Besides, you need more time to arrange your mating ceremony plus your honeymoon time." Mikoto said giddily.

I, in the middle of finishing my yummy banana, choked. "Excuse me?" I said after I managed to gulp down my banana.

Mikoto, on the other hand, just stared at me as if I was having two heads. "You know, you'll need a lot of time and energy to get back in shape after your changing, and arranging a mating ceremony and your honeymoon will take a lot of time."

"Wait a second. Mating ceremony? Honeymoon?" I shrieked. "B-but he has marked me, isn't that enough already?"

Mikoto quickly sat on the edge of my bed again. "Honey, have you read some books about vampires in our library?"

I quickly nodded. Hell, I THOUGHT that I've read almost all of the books about them!

"And I assumed you haven't read anything from "Mating" chapter or something like that?" Mikoto asked. I nodded hesitantly.

"My my. Well, I'll explain it to you, since I think Itachi won't be able to clear your confusion with Uchiha's trademark of Hn's." Mikoto rolled her eyes. "Well, let's see.. Okay, when you are marked by a vampire, it's only like engagement in human world. The male vampires will completely mark their mates only on the red moon night. There'll be a ceremony, just like a wedding in the human world. You know what's going to happen on the night. After that night, you'd officially bare the male's surname in our world, but you'd still have your parents' surname in the human world. But mostly, we do the human wedding also on the mating ceremony, so it won't be too troublesome. I think you'd know why I say honeymoon."

_Marry? I have to marry Itachi when I agreed to be his mate? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me about this!_

"B-but, Mikoto-okaa-chan. I'm still young and I.. I don't think I'm ready for a marriage, I still have some dreams to chase. Besides, we never discussed about marriage!" I blabbed.

Mikoto pouted. "Ah, why Sakura-Chan? I can't wait to hold my grandchildren soon!"

Before I can retort another argument, I felt him. I felt his presence around here. In the next two seconds the door opened, revealing Itachi in his business suit with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Tadaima." He muttered quietly.

"Ita-chan! How was your work? Fu-Chan can handle your position for a while, right?" Mikoto turned to him.

"Aa. Okaa-san, as much I'm delighted that you're taking care of Sakura, I'd like you to not force her to do anything." Itachi said coolly.

"Ah, but Ita-chan," Itachi twitched at his nickname. "I'm not forcing her to do anything." Mikoto pouted. Then she leaned in to my ear. "Remember this, Sakura-Chan, even though our men may be really dominating, remember we're the one who's controlling them actually." She whispered before finally she walked to the door. I was unable to completely process of what was happening since my whole focus was now on Itachi.

"I'll leave both of you alone. And don't forget that we'd discussed the ceremony as soon as Sakura seems fitted. We're only three weeks away." Mikoto said. "Don't do anything too naughty. Ja~" Mikoto playfully winked at me before finally the door closed.

"Itachi." I whispered dazedly longing for his taste, warm and touch blazing through me. He was wearing a complete black suit with tie. His strong and lean figure, strong arms, strong jaw and high cheekbone, perfect lips and definitely not the least, his smoking hot onyx eyes. His musky, fresh rain and definitely Itachi's scent filled my nostril, making me hypnotized, my mind went all gaga. God, how the heck could I miss such details of him. I could vaguely hear my inner murmur something along the line of ignorance and vampire instinct but I paid it no mind. My breath hitched when Itachi walked slowly towards me with a predatory glint in his eyes, he took off his coat throwing it somewhere. My breath became uneven as a funny and excited feeling bloomed in my chest. My womanly part ached; my hormones went into overdrive as my unnamed desire to taste Itachi became bigger. Is this what they call bloodlust? Well, I sure as hell think they kind of exaggerated it a bit; it's just a normal thirsty feeling when you have to choose between a normal mineral water with the cool one in the summer heat when you actually want iced tea.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when his scent hit me full force when he was suddenly right in front of me. We stared in each other's eyes for a good four seconds before I finally couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his head bringing it towards me and fusing our lips together in a sinful lock. He reacted immediately, pushing me back on the bouncy mattress as his lips dominated my own. He forced his lips more when my head was on the pillow; making the kiss deeper and hotter, leaving me breathless between my urge to suck him. Whoa that sounds really wrong.

His tongue was breaking into my lips when I just buried my hands in his silky hair and pulled it softly. A moan escaped from my occupied mouth when his tongue danced around my mouth and urging my tongue to go to his home. I complied. When my tongue was busy roaming his mouth, suddenly he sucked it to his heart content; turning on the pool of lava inside me. That's when I felt something lengthening in my mouth.

Itachi broke our kiss; leaving a trail of saliva between us. I don't know how we got into this position but now he was straddling me, with his knees beside my waist. The curtain around the bed was opened, leaving us alone and hidden on the bed. He got up and started to undo his tie with this lust-passionate look in his eyes. God I never knew that undoing a tie could be this sexy. After he threw the tie somewhere behind him, he started to unbutton his shirt; leaving him topless and revealing his toned chest for me to drink. I mentally gulped as my eyes wandered around the hot display. I felt my longing become stronger too as he displayed more of his skin.

"Show me your fangs, Blossom. Lengthen them." he whispered.

I complied with his command. I opened my mouth slowly to show him my fangs.

"Good girl. Are you thirsty, Blossom?" Itachi asked seductively. I just moaned in response.

"Very well." he purred. He brought me up into a sitting position in his lap as he sat on the bed. I was unable to think something legible, unaware of my hands that circled around his neck or how my skimpy lingerie was giving him a good show of my cleavage.

"Do it, Blossom." he whispered huskily.

"I.. I don't know what to do." I embarrassingly admitted to him. Hey watching and doing it is different you know!

He chuckled. "Such an innocent angel, my angel... Mine..." he whispered possessively. "Open your mouth and put your fangs onto my neck. Sink it to the hilt and start sucking my blood." he instructed.

I hesitantly followed his instructions. I angled my head to right as he angled his neck to the right, giving me more access to his left neck. I search for a comfortable point to me and licked the skin. Then I started to dip my head, yet unable to go on. Itachi wrapped his hands around my waist, urging me to go past my doubts. My fangs finally touched the upper skin and finally I managed to sink it to the hilt without any trouble. Itachi hissed for a second before his hands became buried in my pink hair and began caressing it, as a silent message to go on. Blood began oozing out from the wound I inflicted upon him and I started to suck his thick life line. It tasted wonderful.

It's thick and heavy, like a wine but slightly spicy, it's warm but cool like mint and there's a definite taste of Itachi. I unconsciously whimpered. He groaned softly as I sucked him a bit harder. He tightened his hold on my hair as I could feel some blood missing my mouth and now oozing onto his chest. Having enough, I stopped sucking and took my Fangs out which immediately shortened.

"Lick the wound so it'll close, Blossom." he whispered in my ear. "Are you sure you have had enough?" he whispered voice full of concern.

"Yeah." I answered shortly before I licked the wound. Before he could comprehend what I was going to do, I didn't only lick the wound, but also the previous blood, which now stopped at his stomach. He moaned softly at my ministration. Right after I was finished, our position suddenly reversed; he was on top of my body. He attacked my mouth again and we made out for some time before finally he let go of me. At this point, his pants were halfway undone while one of my straps fell to my arm. I'm sure our appearances are really messy right now. I pouted at him after he fell right beside me. Itachi just chuckled amusedly at my antics.

"It's your own faults for tempting your half-mated male." he purred as he put his chin on my head and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Still.'' I yawned. My body felt better after I drank his blood, not really tired and exhausted like before, a side effect maybe?

"Do you want to sleep again?" he softly asked me as he lightened his embrace which I took gratefully; basking in his warmth, even though the fact that he's shirtless and my inner fainted because of the nosebleed.

"No. Actually, I want to take a cold shower, have a decent meal, and maybe ice cream for the dessert and THEN," I emphasized, "We'll talk about the whole ceremony things AND my RIGHTs." I poked his chest. "I don't want to get married at this age, definitely not having any children yet, and I want to strive my dreams first before I give any thought of really marrying you legally. I'll refuse if you ask me to act like a housewife after the ceremony thing. That's only a few of my demands." I ended my small tantrum.

Itachi only chuckled. "I don't expect anything less from you, my Blossom."

"I'll still get to see you in your wedding kimono's in the next three weeks and having you cry out my name night after night after it. He sensually whispered. "Besides," his voice turned sensual. "I'm sure you'll give in to me like you did, sooner or later in the future." He smirked. A Freaking Uchiha's smirk. "Don't forget there's my mother." his eyes practically gleamed in amusement.

I face palmed. Aw, shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Besides at the beginning I don't have any motivation to write and all of you should say thanks to ItaSaku1, since she's the one who urged me to write around a month ago. Unfortunately, I was having Mid Exams, so yeah…<strong>

**At the first of February until the end, I had a worse month ever. My scores suddenly dropped (and really bad, from 8-9 into 5-6, WTF) I was constantly in a bad mood for a good two weeks. I fought with my LDR boyfriend, my friendship was a mess, and I have a lot of pressure on my shoulder, and it's too much for me.**

**I'm really sorry that I can only present all of you this short chapter, but I hope I can update sooner. :((**

**I don't know how many will review this, since I think most of my reads have probably left me already, but oh well *shrugs*. I've just realized that my beginning chapters are badly written. I'll try to rewrite them again. *look at my piling projects* after them right away. Updates are the top priority, right?**

**If you add me at my Facebook, please kindly message me first, so I can know you better and not just some random people adding me. :)**

**If you want to, follow me ang_rahma and don't forget to tell me that you're from FF too! :D**

**Ja!**


	14. The Progress

**Huge thank you to 3vil-Sakura :3**

**You're a life saver ~ 3****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"No. I won't settle for any less!" Sakura's stubborn voice filled the empty family room, besides Itachi and his little brother, who watched the banter between his best friend and his aniki with an amused face.<p>

"I won't marry you, until I achieve my dream and have a proper job for myself WITHOUT any of your connections or Uchiha related connections. You won't treat me like I'm a vulnerable, fragile damsel in distress. I absolutely refuse bodyguards or any ANBU or whatever they are. Not now and absolutely freaking never in the future!" she hit the table with one of her hands.

"But you do realize that after the ceremony you're practically my wife, the bearer of my future CHILDREN, the next Uchiha Matriach, and definitely the next Queen. You need to be pampered, full protection wherever you go, and you definitely don't need any job to prove yourself." Itachi argued back, slight irritation evident in his normally cold and monotone voice.

"HELL NO. Are you implying that my job is to be your baby machine? Fuck no! That's your answer, right! I don't want to waste my education just because I'm a freaking crown princess now, and I don't want to be pampered! I'm one hell of an independent woman and it'll stay like that until the day I die." Sakura huffed as she sat down again with her hands crossed on her chest.

Itachi just face palmed as he pinched his nose bridge. Sasuke practically held out his laughter by now. It's not everyday you see Itachi fighting a losing battle in an argument. A hot argument too, you could just feel the tense atmosphere. A hot fiery red fire from Sakura and another hot yet calm, collected blue fire from Itachi. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Mikoto and her husband, walking towards Sasuke. Of course it went unnoticed by the arguing lovebirds. Or maybe just Sakura in this case(coz we know that Itachi can't not detect his own parents).

"What's going on?" Mikoto softly whispered, as she stared at her son and daughter in law with such a quizzical face.

"They were waiting for you both before, I don't know how it started, but Sakura started talking about her so called rights and Itachi started arguing against it. And now it practically a battlefield." Sasuke answered amusedly.

"And what are you doing here, son?" Fugaku arched his eyebrow at his youngest son.

"It's far more interesting to watch Itachi fighting a losing battle with Sakura rather than my Xbox." Sasuke answered smoothly.

Fugaku just chuckled. "It seems that our daughter in law is on par with our son. She can definitely be quite a strong queen in the future.''

.

"Of course. It's OUR daughter in law after all. What do you expect?" Mikoto haughtily said, as she watched the argument with interest.

"Do you realize how many enemies will go after you to make a bargain out of you? I know you're independent, and that's one of the many traits that I love about you, but can't you allow a man to spoil his woman?" Itachi asked stubbornly.

"Not really in my case." Sakura snorted. "And are you implying that you can't protect me then? That you won't go rescue me in the worst case scenario?" Sakura threw her trumph card.

Itachi sighed deeply. "Fine, you have your point. But I demand that you take two months off your study and your spare job at the hospital, no bachelor party whatsoever in any damn club. You'll use my money for your daily needs and definitely use the facilities that are served for the Uchiha and I, if you don't want any guards then you'll go everywhere and anywhere with me or Sasuke, and no less than that," Itachi empasized when Sakura was going to argue back. "I'll agree to your term of legal marriage, but from the ceremony on, you'll be my fiancee. I'll let you finish your study and even take a proper job for a period before I intercept." Itachi finished his long speech.

"And it's final. Take it or lose it." Itachi added as he took the hot tea in front of him and drank it quietly.

"And if I lose it?" Sakura challenged.

"You'll simply follow my consent without yours at all." Itachi stated calmly. A light tap of a ceramic could be heard as he put the tea back on the table.

"You wouldn't dare."

"In a matter of a fact, I would. I certainly don't mind having you tied up on my bed post if it's needed." Itachi smirked despite the gagging sound from his brother and the faint squeal from his mother.

"Pervert." Sakura grumbled under her breath. The clock kept ticking for a long time as Mikoto held her breath; waiting for her daughter-in-law's answer.

"Fine." Sakura huffed and crossed her hand in front of her chest. He smirked.

"Have a good show, ototou?" Itachi turned his head to Sasuke. Itachi then nodded to both of his parents.

"Very." Sasuke smirked.

"M-Mikoto-okaa-san, Fugaku-san. I'm sorry, I didn't realize your presence." Sakura stood quickly and bowed.

"Ah, no worries, Sakura-chan." Mikoto waved her hand in a dismissed gesture.

"Shall we?" Itachi suddenly stood beside Sakura and gestured his hand to the chair across them.

Mikoto and Fugaku took the seat, as Sasuke left the room for his precious Xbox, since what was left was his mother's long boring talk of the preparation.

"So, let's start, shall we?" Mikoto cheerily said. Sakura just mentally cursed.

**'Let's get this shit over.' **her inner gulped.

**'Agreed.'** Sakura said mentally as she prepared herself for the most troublesome arrangements in her life, thanks to Mikoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later (Mahh, I don't want to be a spoiler. .3.)<strong>

"So, that's all for today, Sakura-chan. You'll only have to choose everything from now on. I'll take care of the most parts." Mikoto said happily as she stared at the couple in front of her.

"So," she took a glance at the clock, "Will you have dinner here or no? I'll can ask for the maids to make something since I and Fu-chan," Fugaku twitched, "are going to a small gathering with Minato-kun." Mikoto said, oblivious to the irritated and annoyed aura emitted from her husband.

"We'll eat outside, Okaa-san." Itachi replied before Sakura could reply.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan, Tachi-kun." Mikoto smiled and took her husband's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"And oh, before I forgot, also reconsider a few places you want to have your honeymoon, Sakura-chan. Ja." Mikoto winked knowingly before completely disappeared with her husband, leaving the blushing girl with Itachi.

"Well, if it isn't the blushing bride to be." Itachi mocked slightly as he felt amused by his mother and lover's antics.

"Just shut up.'' Sakura groaned as she hid her face with her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 09.00 AM<strong>

"So today is going to be the last day you're here, then?" Ino asked, as she propped her arms on the table. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji were there along with their mates except Sasuke.

"Yeah, he barely even let me go this morning." Sakura groaned as she face palmed. "Really, I never thought in my childhood that I'd have this kind of man as my groom…"

"T-take it easy, Sakura-chan." Hinata rubbed Sakura's back.

"Uhh, Hinata-chan, you're not the one who's going to marry a perverted arrogant jerk in less than three weeks." Sakura moaned. "Which reminds me, does that mean all of you have gone through this ceremony thing?" Sakura questioned as she straightened her back and accepted a glass of iced espresso from Ten-Ten.

"Of course not. We still need the legal age to do that, Sakura-chan." Ten-Ten answered.

"And when is that?" Sakura asked.

"When the male is over 20 years old." Sasuke answered as he texted someone.

"I see… Wait, does it mean that I'm the last to have a mate yet the first to get properly "married"?" Sakura shot her eyes open.

"As troublesome it is, yeah. And Sasuke, I heard that Itachi is going to fund some research in Sakura's major, is that true?" Shikamaru nudged Sasuke.

"What?" Sakura shot Sasuke a look.

"Yeah. Tsunade wants it as some compensation for Sakura's absence in the hospital and her study as well. That woman surely knows how to play her cards."

"That-that… How COULD he do THAT? Just look at what he does! How the hell could I not get irritated with him if he keeps continuing his methods!"

"Just take it as your fortune, Forehead. You're definitely the only woman who gets annoyed when her boyfriend does that." Ino shook her head.

"And you're facing a losing battle if you think that you can make Itachi change his mind about you." Sasuke said lazily, as he stared at his soon to be sister-in-law.

"No need to remind me." Sakura groaned.

"So, what are your plans for today, Sakura-chan?" Hinata softly asked, beside Naruto who was as usual eating his dear ramen.

"Hmm.. I don't really know.. Mikoto-san is still searching for kimonos for me, and she said she'd handle most of it... I'm free I think." Sakura said as she checked her agenda on her phone. "Hey, I gotta go to the restroom. All of you have classes right after this, right?" Sakura asked as she packed her belongings.

"Yeah. Now that you mentioned it, we gotta go now. See you later, Sakura-chan." Ten-Ten said as she stood and walked to her class, followed by a certain Hyuuga. Neji just nodded his head to Sakura and Hinata. "I'll see you later, Uchiha." Neji said monotonely.

"Hn. I'll be going too. Ja." Sasuke waved his hand and slugged his pack on his shoulder before walking to his class.

"I'm going to skip with Shikamaru, so Ja-ne, Sakura-chan!" Ino waved happily as Shikamaru muttered troublesome, yet complied to his mates tug to the rooftop.

"And how about you, Hinata-chan?" Sakura turned her head.

"I don't have any class after this." Hinata said gently.

"But, she'll have a date with me today." Naruto cheekily said, as he tugged Hinata into his chest, making her blush.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura said. "Ja." She waved her hand before she also walked out from the cafeteria and went to the restroom.

.

.

She had just turned the knob of her toilet's door, when the restroom's door opened, and the excited squeal from two girls filled the room.

"You'**'**re so lucky, Mai! I never thought that your research would be funded by Itachi-sama himself!" a girl said.

"So do I! I heard that Shiraya-chan's, Kururi-san's and a human girl's research will also be funded by Itachi-sama too! Ah, I get to see him more often!" the girl named Mai squealed in a high pitch tone.

"Nee? You're a damn lucky girl ! Itachi-sama … " the girl sighed dreamily.

"With his aristocratic face, lean but strong body, perfect lips, kyaaa! I bet he's a perfect lover in bed! Oh, I'd do anything to be his bedmate, even if I'm just going to be another notch on his bed post~" Mai squealed.

Sakura couldn't help but twitch in annoyance as she heard them. 'Another notch on his bedpost? Really.. this girls are so pathetic.' Sakura thought as a vein throbbed on her forehead.

"Talking about that, did you hear? He has his mate now. I can't believe it!"

"What! I thought it was just a rumor?"

"No one knows. All the girls from the ball recently refused to say anything!"

"And I heard that she's a human girl! How could Itachi-sama have a weak, pathetic human girl as his mate? I thought at least that that Makoto succubus or Shira-sama would be his mate. Scratch Makoto, Shira-sama definitely looks best with him! Her red hair complimented Itachi-sama's long silky black hair."

"Shira-sama ? Is it the girl who-"

"Yes! Did you see how both of them danced together at the recent ball we had? They're the best pairing, ever. She's very strong too. Definitely great for Itachi-sama."

"Yeah! Oh crap, I have a meeting with him in twenty minutes !" She said as both of their steps echoed in the restroom. The door opened and closed quickly.

Sakura weakly sat on the toilet once more. Past doubts filling her mind again.

"She's strong… And me ? I'm still a half-ling. She's a pure vampire.. And me ?" Sakura sighed deeply. "Damn it." She put her right hand on her eyes.

"Do I even love him ? How could I agreed on marrying him? I-", before Sakura could continued her ramblings, her phone buzzed.

Ignoring the caller ID, she received the call and yet, before she could say anything, the caller cut her.

"Meeting room on the third floor. Now." And the one way call ended.

"What the- ?" Sakura said incredulously as she read the caller ID.

Itachi U.

"That annoying bastard. What is he doing here? Oh wait, the meeting. He's the last person I wanted to see right now, damn it!" Sakura thought sullenly as she quickly exited the restroom and went to the third floor. With a left and right turns here and there, she finally arrived.

With an annoyed look on her face, she opened the door, to be met by a smug filled Itachi, who sat at the front of the table like a boss. He had his head leaning into his left hand and his right hand on the table, making the scene so unholy hot.

"You're on time, Blossom." He said as he smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here ? Can't you leave me alone, Itachi?" Sakura said sulkily; irritation was clear in her voice.

"Can't I meet my woman ?" Itachi said easily as he stood and leisurely made his way to her.

"Don't. Move. Any. Closer." Sakura said, emphasizing each word.

Itachi just hummed and went past Sakura. He closed the door and locked it.

"Now, no one can bother us." Itachi said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Uh. Oh.

My irritation vanished quickly. My face paled as realization dawned on my mind.

"Wh-what are you thinking? We're in a damn college Itachi! Not your house!"" I half yelled.

"Don't care." he said shortly before his warmth embraced me fully. He french kissed me in front of the glass door, where anyone could have seen us together. Well it's a tinted glass, but still!"Ita-" he claimed my lips in a possessive manner again. "Itach-" I tried again. "Itachi!" I yelled his name as I shoved him away with my hands. He finally pulled himself off of me and gave both of us some distance from each other. Well, half of my arm length distance with our hips and legs touching.

"Seriously, what's up with you? Are you insane or something? Somebody could have just seen us!" I yelled at him at the same time, struggling as he tried to cage me.

"Hn. It's about time I need to feed on you anyway." Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Feed? But I'm not-" the words stuck in my throat as I felt myself feeling desperate for his blood. What the hell?

"Thought so." He said with a smug smirk.

"But-But I certainly didn't feel anything before you came here. You bastard, you must have done something, right?" I tried to think logically.

He snorted. "It's a common thing. You'll need my blood supply every five to six hours or so for one or two weeks. Or you'll feel really thirsty and weak. Now, drink."

"But.." I hesitated. But another stern look from Itachi left my mouth closed tightly.

"Fine." I sighed, defeated. He smirked, again. I swore someday I'd wipe off that annoying smirk off his face.

"Let's have a more comfortable position." He whispered sensually on my ear, all of the sudden. And before I could comprehend, he took my body with both arms holding to my waist. And I instinctly, wrapped my legs around him to maintain my stability, to my utter mortification. Then he walked to his seat from earlier and sat, which left me no option but to straddle him.

"My, aren't you an eager one?" he mocked playfully.

"Just get this over with." I snapped, irritation painted all over my face. "Open your shirt, Itachi." I demanded.

"Feisty, but it's your job. You want my blood? Then take it by yourself." He said with glint of mischief and amusement in his dark orbs. This man, is officially a jerk.

"No."

"Yes. Beside, it'd give you some practice for the future, right ?" he whispered huskily. No no no no, don't use that tone!

I blushed really hard at the meaning of "practice for the future". Damn him!

"You're unbelievable, you know that. I refuse to do it." I huffed.

"But you want my blood. My rich, warm blood. How my blood will slid into you throat, how its taste will spoil your taste buds, thick as wine, warm yet cool-" and he kept persuading me.

2 minutes later.

I'm so going to have a revenge. I thought sullenly as I fumbled with untying his tie. Once the task done, I began to unbutton his shirt, which revealed his skin more and more. After four buttons, I purposefully put my hands on his chest and rubbed his chest so that his shirt wouldn't be in the way. He responded with a low groan.

"Stop being a tease." He growled.

"Am I?" I asked in an innocent voice as I dipped down my head and bit him.

After I finished, I licked his wounds. When I averted my eyes to his eyes, all I could see was a glimpse of need in his eyes. Oh yeah, he hasn't had my blood since that damned ball…

"Do you want my blood?" I offered, forgetting my earlier tantrum.

He shook his head. "It's okay. You're still recovering."

I shook my head. "Really, I'm not a freaking china doll, Itachi. Stop being stubborn and just take it." I said as I zipped down the zipper of my hoodie a bit.

He, albeit grudgingly, complied. He licked my neck before his fags finally sank.

I hugged him closer as he drank. Well, wasn't this a turn out of events?

And suddenly, the knob twisted. But of course, whoever is it, couldn't go in. Thank God Itachi decided to lock it, if not, well, what would people think about a young woman in the lap of a famous CEO, with the CEO's shirt half opened and the young woman's clothes crumpled here and there?

"U-Uchiha-san, it's us, the people who you gave your fund to." A sound of the young girl's voice echoed outside the room. Wait a sec, that's the girl from earlier.

"Come on Itachi, let me go." I said and he complied. I quickly zipped up my hoodie and took a few tissues and wiped the blood from my shoulder and mouth, as he buttoned his shirt and fixed his appearance.

"Uchiha! Open the damn door!" Tsunade barked.

However, he paid it no mind. After he ensured that I was ready, he unlocked the door and opened it.

Tsunade barged in, but as her eyes caught my figure in the room, realization dawned upon her. "Oh. I see. Long time no see, Sakura." She walked to me and gave me a motherly hug.

"Tsunade-sama." I replied as she let go of her hug and turned to her guests.

"Well, take a seat, ladies. You too, Sakura." Tsunade ordered as she took the seat on the opposites of Itachi.

Before I could take a seat beside one of the girls, Itachi silently commanded me to sit beside him with his unending stare. Mentally smacking myself for being this obedient, I complied and sat to the seat right next to him. And I couldn't ignore the hate waves that coming from the girls.

Damn, I think I made a few more enemies….

* * *

><p>"That's totally unnecessary." I broke the silence between us. We're on the way to somewhere I don't<p>

even know right after the meeting. And I was giving him the silent treatment as soon as that cursed meeting was over until now.

Do you know what happened? He, in typical Uchiha way, practically told all the girls that I'm his by the way he circled his arm around my waist or –which I realized much much too late- raked my hair out from my shoulder, which revealed his angry red mark on my neck.

"I apologize if it disturbed you." He said with no sincerity in it.

I waved my hand. "Just forget it. You'd do it again anyway." I brooded. And he smirked at my reply.

"Anyway, where are we going ?" I asked as I stared at the unfamiliar scenery.

"You'll see." He only said mysteriously. "Why don't you take a nap for a while?" he offered.

"Okay. Wake me up if we're almost there." I said as I cuddled my self to find a comfortable position.

And not too long after, the comforting blackness drowned me.

"Uhh.." I lazily opened my eyes. My blurry vision sharpened and my senses came back. "Where are we?" I asked as I stretched my stiff limb from my comfortable position. When I looked around, it felt like almost four PM. "Itachi, what time is it?" I asked incredulously.

"Half past four." Itachi said easily.

"And you didn't wake me up? It was barely twelve when we last talked!"

"You looked really comfortable so I waited." He shrugged.

I face palmed. "You're unbelievable, you know that ?"

"So I've been told." He smirked. "Come on." He said. He quickly got out from the car and being the

gentleman he was, opened my door.

"Thank you. So, what's the surprise?" I asked him as I put my hand on my hip.

"Turn around."

When I did, a gasp left my mouth for the nth time that day.

In front of my very eyes, there stood a big white house with gardens and so on. Talk about luxury.

"What.. is this?"

"It's our house, if it isn't obvious enough, princess." He mocked.

"I know that, thank you very much, Mr. Butler." I snorted. "But really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we venture inside it to quench your curiosity ?" he offered his right hand to me.

.

.

It's amazing. One word couldn't even describe it.

The house, or should I say, mansion, was really modern, yet it still had the touch of a cozy feeling, simple yet elegant, not the too-much-luxuries kind of mansion. The house itself, is surrounded by gardens, parking place, and there's big empty spaces behind the house. It's a two story mansion, with most of the basic rooms on the first floor, while the second would be –ahem- our bedroom, some empty rooms, and in the middle of it, a private family room with comfortable sofas, big LCD tv, home theater, and to my surprise, Xbox and PS3 were laying innocently near the tv. The first floor already finished with furniture, but on the second floor…

"Why is the furniture only on the first floor?" I asked him.

"I figured out you'd love it better if you decorate the second floor by yourself. What do you think about the first floor ? I've tried to make it fit to your taste, but you can change it if you wish to do so. Do you like it? If not we can always renovated it into you-"

I, touched by his consideration, noticed he was trying to make this house to my liking, whereas not even my real family back then, did. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly ran to Itachi and hugged him from the front. He was slightly surprised but still embraced me as tightly nonetheless.

"Thank you so much." I said gently as I buried my head in his chest.

"Anything for you, Sakura." He whispered lovingly as he rubbed the back of my head and my back in a comforting manner.

* * *

><p>It has been a week from the day I was taken into our supposedly new house. Itachi would've taken me to buy furniture on the first day, but I was kidnapped by Mikoto and Ino along with my girl friends to buy the kimono. So on, the third day, I was dead asleep from morning to evening (thanks to Mikoto and my over-excited friends), the fourth day, the furniture arrived so I and Itachi came back to the house and arranged the place. The fifth I was kidnapped again, by Ino, who forced me to buy some new clothes (if some is equal to some dozens, yes it is) and may kami help her; lingerie and some new revealing underwear. I was so embarrassed when Itachi came to pick me up.<p>

And the sixth day, that's the day I began to worry.

They may think I'm oblivious to it, but I'm not. I realized that there are a lot more guards around the Uchiha mansion. Either Sasuke, Itachi or Mikoto were always around me, be it in the mansion, or the outside. Even when I was kidnapped by Ino, I always had some feeling that ANBUs were around us, disguised as civilians, perhaps. Another thing, even though Itachi declared that I'm his mate, none of the vampires' actually know who I am. And that night, when I slept in Itachi's bedroom, around midnight or so, Itachi suddenly had a nightmare. A nasty one, I think with the amount of pants and sweats he produced. He thrashing quietly for a while before I decided to wake him up. A name escaped his mouth before he finally awoke.

Madara.

Who is that?

Yet, before I could say a single word, he attached himself to me. He wrapped my body around with his; his right hand buried deep within my hair while the other wrapped itself from my shoulder until

it reached my lower waist, and legs tangled up. He kept whispering don't go, stay, or you're here or something like that for some time. After a while he regained his control and started to let go of my body. But I wasn't buying that tough act when I could see his hands still shaking a bit.

I quickly pulled his head to my chest and comforted him. A bit hesitant, he wrapped his hand around my body again. He managed to fall asleep again that night, but I was still curious about that name.

When I asked him in the morning, he just "Hn-ed" and left me. When I asked Sasuke, he just turned his head away from me and diverted the conversation to another thing. I tried to search something from the books in the library, but I found none except a small fact that he's the founder of Uchiha's Clan.

But that's like, billions of years ago. He couldn't live in this era, right?

Then, what's wrong? What's the connection between me and him?

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, guys?<p>

*dodging tomatoes and rocks*

I know I know! I'm an awful author! But could you blame me I've limited time and my grades were dropping again. Then I have final exams (and may God help me), I'm now scared shitless if I can't pass …

Pray for me, guys?

And there may be no review for this poor girl, but I've tried my best. Especially in this kind of mood lately.. Do you realize that I'm poppin' out angst mood stories lately?

Well, reviews guys, believe me, that's my will to write. I'm just afraid that no one will give a review, and my depression, it can become quite a horrible combination.

So yeah, I really thank you guys for all your supports to me. :D

And good news, I'll continue Leia, right after I updated another chapter of this. I've prepared the next chapter. So I'm sure it won't take a long time.

Ja.


	15. The Seduction and The Fight

**Hi, I'm not DBL (Rahma), but I'm her best friend, and she can't update her story since she don't have any internet connection -_-  
><strong>

**And I, as my beloved girlfriend wants to say, that she really appreciated all of the luvs, attention and reviews from all of you, especially with her, having a bad problem with one of her reviewer in one of her Final Fantasy stories.. but nevermind, this story is unbeta-ed as I don't understand the way works, and I can't find any beta-ed chapter..  
><strong>

**But I believe, her beta-ed chapter is on the way, and I, feel really grateful to all of your supports to her. Thanks.  
><strong>

**P.S : She's working on the next chapter :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-ed By 3vil-Sakura. Thank you so much :)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous chapter<strong>

_Madara._

_Who is that? _

_Yet, before I could say a single word, he attached himself to me. He wrapped my body around with his. His right hand buried deep within my hair while the other wrapped itself from my shoulder until it reached my lower waist, and legs tangled up. He kept whispering don't go, stay, or you're here or something like that for some time. After a while he regained his control and started to let go of my body. But I wasn't buying that tough act when I could see his hands still shaking a bit. _

_I quickly pulled his head to my chest and comforted him. A bit hesitant, he wrapped his hand around my body again. He managed to fall asleep again that night, but I was still curious about that name._

_When I asked him in the morning, he just "Hn-ed" and left me. When I asked Sasuke, he just turned his head away from me and diverted the conversation to another thing. I tried to search something from the books in the library, but I found none except a small fact that he's the founder of Uchiha's Clan. _

_But that's like, billions of years ago. He couldn't live in this era, right? _

_Then, what's wrong? What's the connection between me and him? _

* * *

><p>I felt bored. And oh, restless too.<p>

That was what I felt when I woke really early this morning. It was really off my biological clock to wake up at freaking FIVE in the morning. Really really out of my usual routine, especially when I still felt restless and tired after a long ten hour sleep. Well, I knew the reason already.

The pressure of my supposedly "ceremony", which was only around eight days away, and the emotional conflict I felt, plus the whole Madara thing suffocating my mind. Man, I felt really down; especially since I should have resolved this doubt thing a long time ago. But eh, could anyone really blame me?

Even when I took my shower, which usually put me in a better mood, couldn't take this suffocated "I-think-too-much-and-I-need-a-break" feeling. Being able to sense the guards around me wherever I went didn't help much either. It might be because it's almost the day of the ceremony, but seriously, it's ridiculous! I could barely go any where with the lack of transportation and I couldn't

even go to college; so I was stuck with nothing to do at the mansion. Fugaku-otou-san and Mikoto-okaa-chan left to attend to urgent business, Itachi was nowhere to be found this morning, and I didn't have the heart to cage Sasuke with me here. The rest of my friends were either having classes, or at the study tour and blah blah blah. Oh the study tour! I had completely forgotten about that until now!

Excitedly, I jumped off my bed and searched for my phone.

"Damn, where did I put it…" I grunted as I rummaged around my desk.. I looked around the huge room, "Ah, there it is!" I quickly took it from the small table near the balcony and paused.

'Should I call him? Or text him? Or.. should I go see him at his work?' I thought. 'If I call him he might be in a meeting. But if I text him, he probably won't read it.. ugh…' I plopped down on my bed.

**'Just go meet him already. He can't pretend he didn't read your message or "accidentally" end your call after you mentioned the study tour'** my inner chirped.

'Uh, why would he do that?'

**'Duh, outer. Sometimes you're so dense! Of course it's because he won't let you go. It'll also prevent delaying his answer'** my inner pointed out. **'Besides it would be a great chance to escape this cage called mansion, right?'**

'Good point.' I agreed. I quickly changed into a black tank top and covered it with a gray short sleeved hoodie over it, zipped halfway. Black denim shorts hung loosely from my hips. I quickly changed my fluffy indoor slippers with my usual black converse. I had just gotten up to fix my hair when my inner screeched.

**'Stop it! Over there! Might as well make yourself look cute and undeniable with those long black tight boots you got from Ten-ten if you want to have a plan B against Itachi.'** My inner said. **'And those boots will cover more of your skin rather than the converse, so I hope it will be more appropriate.'**

'Eh? Good idea!' I quickly took off my converse and put them in their place before reaching for the boots. I had almost forgotten about these sexy boots.

After I finished the task of putting on my boots, I went to look at myself in the mirror. "Hmm… what to do...Ah ,I'll just leave it like this." I mumbled as I let most of my hair fall beside the right and left side of my neck, with bangs framing my heart shaped face. Then I went to take my Elle watch and secured it on my left wrist. Deciding not to bring a bag, I put my money, cards and other important things from my big wallet to a smaller one so it could fit inside my short's pocket; putting my phone into my right pocket. I looked at my appearance one more time before I left my room and asked a butler to phone a taxi for me. Before he could ask where I was going, I quickly replied, "I'm going to Itachi's office, but don't tell him."

He quickly nodded and scurried away to process my request, another five minutes passed before I finally left the mansion.

* * *

><p>After an okay fifteen minute ride, I arrived at the his office building. Summoning my courage, I paid the taxi with an extra tip and went into the huge building. The coldness of the AC quickly hitmy body. I walked confidently to the receptionist.<p>

A young woman stood and greeted me with a false smile as she checked out my outfit.

"I would like to know what floor Uchiha Itachi's office is on." I asked straight to the point.

"Ah, do you have an appointment with Uchiha-sama?" she asked politely.

"Nope, but I'm sure he'll be okay without me making an appointment." I said uninterested. Well in a way, I'm his oh-soon-to-be fiancée, right?

"I'm sorry but you need an appointment to meet him. May I know your business with Uchiha-sama ? Maybe I could help you with your need to see Uchiha-sama."

"No need, just tell me what floor his office is on." I was becoming very annoyed with her mocking tone.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, Miss. Please come back with an appointment to see Uchiha-sama, with proper clothes as well." Her companions giggled at the mention of proper clothes.

This girl was so annoying. I guess she's another Itachi fan girl. I face palmed mentally. And how dare she insult my style? I'm not here to go to a freaking formal meeting!

"You might want to fix that offending sentence of yours before Itachi learns about it and fires all of you." A deep familiar voice resounded behind me.

"Deidara-san!" All of the dumb receptionist girls stood instantly and bowed.

"Deidara?" I was surprised. I met Sasori and Deidara at the house Itachi bought for us, since they were the ones who decorated and designed the house itself. They even helped me arrange the furniture, and I could say we got along very well. The only members of Akatsuki I haven't met are Konan, Pein and Kisame. Well, who would've thought that Itachi had a circle of friends such as the Konoha 12 like mine?

"And you, have you even asked her name, yeah? Or did you just judge her by her style of clothing, yeah? It may not be formal, but at least it's better than your black, too-tight and too-short skirt, and your too-tight for a blazer and shirt, yeah." Deidara said coldly.

Someone tugged at my sleeve from my left and I turned to see at who it was. Oh, Sasori. Go figure, wherever Sasori goes, there would always be Deidara.

"Never thought that I'd meet you here of all places, Sakura. And what's up with Deidara?" Sasori asked me as we watched the receptionist girl becoming paler and paler every passing second.

"She won't let me in and offended my style of clothing." I whispered back. Sasori eyed my choice of clothing and said, "I find it cute and sexy, I don't see anything wrong with it. Great sense of fashion, by the way." Sasori complimented.

"Thanks." I replied.

"It never crossed my mind that the receptionist of the Uchiha Corporation would dress in a slutty form of formal clothes." Deidara jabbed right through her.

The girl was on the verge of crying. Ouch.

"Do something." I jabbed Sasori.

"She deserves it." Sasori answered as he buried his hands into both of his pockets.

"Please. She's not that cruel anyway. I've been called worst." I shrugged.

Sasori sighed."She's Haruno Sakura, the girl you offended." Sasori's deep, loud and clear voice overrode Deidara's voice, making the hall go silent quickly. An awkward moment of silence passed, before everyone began making whispers and unbelievable remarks.

"She's the Haruno!", "It can't be true!", "She's THE Haruno Sakura?", and other whispers filled my sensitive ears.

"She-she's Haruno Sakura!" the receptionist girls shrieked. They quickly bowed deeply.

"We're so sorry, Haruno-sama!", they chorused together.

I sweat dropped. "What's up with the Haruno-sama thing, Sasori-san?", I asked him in a whispered voice. "And don't tell Itachi I'm here!" I kinda yelled at the receptionist girl who held the phone.

"Itachi has warned all of his staff about your name. So whenever you go to this building, as soon as you tell them your name, they'll quickly escort you to him. But it seems that that girl didn't follow the procedure of asking your name." Sasori shrugged.

I twitched in irritation. "Itachi…."

"Anyways, you only have another twenty minutes before he has a meeting until lunch time. Do you want to join us instead? We're going to have lunch together with the rest of Akatsuki." Sasori offered.

An arm hung around my neck in a familiar manner. "Yeah, Sakura-chan! Join us!" Deidara said cheerfully.

"Uh, It would be rude of me, besides-"

"Besides, Itachi is going to go to lunch with us anyway. And Konan has been bugging Itachi to get him to introduce you to her." Sasori interrupted.

"Well, okay then if it's okay for me to go.. .and could you tell me where Itachi's floor is? I kind of need to tell him something important."

"He's on the second to last floor of the building, yeah. Do you need our help?" Deidara asked kindly.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thank you, Deidara-san, Sasori-san for your help." I bowed.

"What's up with the san thing, yeah? Just call us by our name." Deidara snickered.

"Both of you are older than me. But okay. Ja.", I said happily before I went to the elevator which thankfully was empty.

* * *

><p>"Ah, good morning Sakura." Kakashi greeted me when he saw me step out of the elevator.<p>

"Good morning, Kakashi-san. Is Itachi still in his office?", I asked politely.

"Yeah, just go inside. Do I need to postpone the meeting?", Kakashi asked.

"No need. It won't take long. I hope." I added. I completely missed the hidden meaning of that question.

Kakashi just nodded as he continued with his task of refilling his cup with, coffee, perhaps?"And, he's in a bad mood, so be careful." Kakashi said without leaving his eyes from his orange book.

I let a small smile appear on my face before I walked and opened the door of Itachi's office room. Itachi was sitting on his chair with a computer on his right side and a laptop on his left with papers in his hand.

"Sakura, you're here." Itachi greeted me with his sexy, deep husky tone of his.

"Itachi, you're here too. So what, we talk by specifying things now?" I raised an eyebrow before I let myself venture into his huge office more.

"Hn, maybe." He teased, he closed his laptop and faced me with his right hand supporting his chin. "So, can I help you, Mrs. Uchiha?" Itachi asked with a false polite tone and another smirk of his.

"Well, I could," I started as I walked slowly to him, ensuring that I swayed my hips. "Help you," I made sure my boots clicked against the tile. "With your," I unzipped my hoodie completely and let it fall off my shoulders. "Thirst," I let myself sit on the edge of his desk. "Uchiha-san." I ended as I came face to face with him. Our lips were inches away from each other as I could clearly see how his eyes turned darker with lust.

It seemed he wouldn't let himself lose control, since he stood and walked to the front of his desk where I was seated. He grasped my chin and tilted it to face him.

"Do you think you can, Mrs. Uchiha?" He huskily said.

"I sure as hell can, Uchiha-san." I sexily said as I set aside my hair from the left side of my neck, where he marked me back then. And to top my act, I lightly traced my neck to my collarbone until my finger touched the material of my tank top. And the fun part?

I knew his eyes were traveling with my finger.

"I know what game you're playing, Sakura." He said huskily as he pushed me down to his desk. He set his laptop aside, to gave me more room to lie. Then he began to untie his tie and unbutton some of his top buttons.

"I know and it's working wonderfully." I consciously breathed out my sentence in a whimper-moan manner. Itachi growled before he dipped into my neck and fed. One thing for sure, always make Itachi satisfied before you ask something, especially when you're sure that "something" will most likely get rejected the moment you say it.

I moaned as I felt his fangs sink deep within me, as he sucked vigorously. My hands found their way on his back, as I unconsciously trapped him closer with my legs on his hips. I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks and my breathing turning into pants.

"Uh... Itachi…" I moaned, his scent assaulted me, his heat warmed me, his fangs, his mouth, how his hand groped my ass.

After another moment, he lifted his mouth from my neck and licked the wound he inflicted, as well as-

"Don't make any hickies, Ita- Ahh..." I was unable to finish my sentence when he ground our sexes together. Ugh, remember the tour Sakura, the tour!

"Stop," I moaned again when he made another hickey. "Itachi!" I put my hands on his chest and pushed him. He –thankfully- complied.

"Seriously, get a grip on your hormones." I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Hn. So, what made you come here, my Hime?" Itachi asked playfully, as he suddenly picked me up and walked to one of his sofas and put me there. Scratch that, with me sitting on his lap as he sat on his sofa.

"I believe you want something from me, since you came to my office yourself." Itachi said as he sniffed my hair and neck.

"I want to go to the study tour." I stated.

"No."

"Why?" I started to get irritated at his ridiculous behavior.

"When I say no, it means no, Sakura."

"You're not fair!" I childishly got up and stood in front of him. "You've got your summons going every where with me and you have your ANBU watching me, don't deny it Uchiha." I pointed my finger to him. "You make all of my friends watch over me, even Sasuke and Mikoto-okaa-san. And now you ground me? Until when? Until we have the ceremony? And I'm sure as hell I'll get into more danger after I've officially become your mate, Itachi. And what about after that! You'll cage me!" I shouted. This was ridiculous, I knew I shouldn't have yelled at him, but I was overly frustrated with nothing to do.

"Sakura, I do this for your safety." Itachi said, his voice becoming harsh.

"You cut me off from my study for a while, you won't let me go anywhere as freely as I use to, do you plan to put security cameras everywhere too! I've got nothing to do! If this is the way you're going to treat me for the rest of my life, I'll definitely quit as your mate! You don't even want to talk about your nightmare, who is Madara? Why would you dream something bad of him? Why does everyone avoid that name? Does that name have a connection to me? Did I know him?" I yelled again as I stomped with my boots.

"Enough, Sakura. I won't take this kind of behavior from you anymore. Do you even realize what you're saying. I don't have a choice but to ground you as you said, Sakura." His eyes filled with rage, his voice rang clearly and coldly. "You wouldn't dare." I said as I could feel myself want to cry from the overwhelming emotion I felt. There was a knock, "Itachi-san, the meeting will start in another three minutes."

"Understood." He answered loud enough for Kakashi to hear before he focused his attention on me again.

"For your safety, yes. I'll make ANBU watch you twenty-four hours to seven days a week, Sakura. You're prohibited to go outside and meet your friends until you fix that behavior of yours." Itachi stated with anger. I couldn't help but fear that tone of his, yet I couldn't accepted his decision. "I will send someone to drive you home now. We'll finish this discussion when we're home again." He ended. With that he stood and fixed his clothes.

I balled my hands into fists. He could've said it nicer, he could've proposed another idea for me to go to the study tour, but no, the almighty Itachi had to do it this way. I stood still as tears began to fall from my eyes.

He was preparing his laptop when I turned to him. "Fine, do it your way, Uchiha-san." I started to walk to the door.

"But never expect me to see you the same way as I did in these past weeks." I muttered as I held my choked sob and failed.

"If it's the only way, then fine." Itachi said unemotionally.

Another sob left my mouth before the door closed.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I'm not really good with this kind of thing, the ending is suck.. -_- and expect the next chapter to be slight angst and something along that line :D<p>

Hehehe

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed !


	16. Guilt

_Previous Chapter_

_I balled my hands. He could've said it nicer, he could've propose another idea of me having study tour, but noo, the almighty Itachi has to do it this way. I still stood frozenly as tears began to fell from my eyes._

_He was preparing his laptop when I turned to him. "Fine, do it your way, Uchiha-san." I started to walk to the door._

_"But never expect me to see you the same way I used to do in these past weeks." I murmured quietly as I held my choked sobs. And I failed._

_"If it's the only way, then fine." Itachi steely whispered._

_Another sob left my mouth before the door closed._

* * *

><p>I can't BELIEVE IT !<p>

I thought angrily as I waited for the chauffer Itachi has assigned for me for the mean time as Kakashi was also take a part in the meeting. I was currently sitting on the private lobby with some guards on every doors in this lobby. Damn. Damn. Damn.

And to top it all, I forgot to take my hoodie back, as I bolted out from Itachi's office without even realizing my current state of dress or the angry, red mark where Itachi has pierced me again with his damn fangs.

URGH. I'm so PISSED.

And hurt.

Our relationship, even though it's so odd, managed to go smoothly. I would not feel this painful feeling if he done this when we've just met. He should have done this when I haven't blossomed any deeper feeling for him. And God, it hurt so much.

I should have known that our relationship won't work. Not with so many layers and barriers of differences and secrets between us. There are too many secrets he hasn't told me. There isn't enough trust between us as I always felt inferior to him plus his possessive way to ensure that I'm still marked as his when he should have known I'm not the type of girl that will fool around.

This is the first time that I felt this hurt . Even when sasuke, broke my heart with his cold demeanor, it didn't hurt this much. It hurt as much as that event.

The event which made me believe no more to fairytales, set aside my girl's fantasies of romanticism , and perpetually pushed my logical thinking to the front of my brain.

I've managed to buried these memories deep inside my heart, but why ?

"Mom… I need you…." I took a big breath as I tried to uphold the tears that threaten to escape. I never be this emotional mess anymore after that event.

I let Itachi went too deep in my heart

"Ojou-sama… Here…" a woman in black suit and all softly said as she offered a box of tissue and a bottle of mineral water on my right.

"Thank you." I took both of it gratefully and smiled a little as she bowed and went back to her place.

I took some tissue and pour some water on it and cleaned my messy face. My face felt cleaner and more refreshed than before, but I think I still looked like a mess. A deep sigh escaped once more from my lungs before I drank the water a bit to coolin' my dry throat after my fight and sobs.

Another moments passed before one of the doors opened with a small sound. I didn't bother to look who it was until I heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan…" Deidara whispered softly.

Surprised, I turned to my right to found both Sasori and Deidara. They were leaning against the door frame as they, I guessed, analyzing my current condition.

It wasn't long until Sasori speak up. "Come on, let's get going." He said in such a brotherly way as he walked towards me and took my right hand in his hand.

I silently followed them out from the lobby and walked towards the basement where a yellow sport car waited us. We exchanged nothing but silence as they knew I need my time alone. It was when we finally hit the road they spoke.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, we don't mean to pry into your problem with Itachi, but what exactly happen until he was that .." Deidara waved his hands in a desperate manner to describe his next word.

"jerk ?" I offered.

"Yeah, something along that word, but meanier." Deidara said with a frown.

"Same old thing, it's just his protectiveness went overboard, I got angry, hateful words were exchanged and he forbid me from going out anywhere until I fix the attitude of mine, as he said." I mournfully said as I sagged onto my seat.

"Ah…. " Deidara sighed as he leaned to his seat.

Silence filled the atmosphere as all of us were deep in our own thought. I noticed that Deidara was purposefully taking me around the town.

"Um, Sasori-senpai, Deidara-senpai?" I spoke unsurely.

"Yeah?" Sasori hummed.

"Senpai, yeah?" Deidara pouted as he turned the steer a bit at the crossroad.

"Uh, both of you practivcally older than me and it would be rude you know.." I shrugged. "Back again, Dei-senpai, Sasori-senpai, do you mind if you take me to…"

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

Last Garden

A yellow with streak of black sport car arrived at the flower filled huge garden as the car passed the entrance to the parking venue. It was empty, save for some guards around the place.

"This place is actually a grave, yeah ?" came unbelievable voice of Deidara as he got out from his seat.

"It's a beautiful place." Sasori commented as he took the scenery.

Woah there, they didn't know ?

"Where have you been for the past years ?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side a bit with a medium bucket of lilies in my hand. Sasori did reminded Deidara that he has to find a flower shop first before we go here, so here I am ,with a bucket of lilies bought by Sasori-senpai. No matter how stubborn I was to paid him back, he never budge.

"Uh, we didn't exactly live here, Sakura-chan. We mostly go in and outside Japan, taking care of things, when we come to Japan, we mostly spend our time recovering our energy." Deidara explained. "So we never really venture around Japan…."

"I see…" I muttered. "And both of you won't in trouble with Itachi, right ?" I winced at his name.

"Nah, as long as you're in the hands of people he trusts, he's okay, I guess." Deidara shrugged. "We'll inform him later. Now, shoo shoo." Deidara waved his hand in a dismissive manner with a made up silly face; easing the tension after Itachi's name was mentioned. Amusements glinted in Sasori's eyes as he watched both his idiotic excuse for a best friend and the girl he's familiar enough for him to call as little sister figure

"Well, Sakura-chan, we'll be waiting at that gazebo, okay?" Sasori said as he messed up my hair a bit like a big brother would do to his little sister. "Just take your time."

I smiled a bit before took off to where my mom's grave was. It has been a long time I visited, around six or seven months ago, but I still remember the path that lead to my mom's grave like spelling my own name.

Not too long after, I finally arrived. My mom's grave was well kept with some plants around the stone.

"Hello mom." I said softly before I crouched in front of my mom's last resting place. "I'm sorry I haven't be able to visit you sooner, I was busy and still adapting to my new rollercoaster of life." I smiled a bit. "I got so many things to tell you mom… You would not believe…" I started talking as I found a comfortable position to sit on the grass and began to tell her everything that happened to my life. From the point I was in the club until the recent unpleasant event. I always found talking like this did relieve some stress I had and made me content and at peace with, because I know, my mom is here with me even if she wasn't with me physically. And there were countless time I found my answer and what should I do after I talked to my mom. Call it a bit creepy, but that's what I experienced.

"…so that's why I feel so hurt and upset mom. Did I do something wrong ?" I sighed deeply. "I don't know how to deal with him anymore. I think.." I bit my lips

"I think I love him mom…" I whispered. "But I can't take things like this when he's a jerk like that. Mom, I've promised myself that I won't let any people, especially male to be this deep under my skin, after all I learned from experience, but …"

"…I can't. Before I knew it, I've let him way too deep for my liking. And now it's too late to distanced myself. What should I do mom…" I said with tinge of anguish in my voice.

I took a deep breath and let the silence and the wind comforted me. I don't know how long I've sat like this but when inner peace began to fill my mind and I managed to control my emotion I checked my phone to noticed it's already around three in the evening.

"What ? My God, Dei-senpai and Sasori-senpai! I yelped in panic as I stood up and cleaned my legs from possible dirt on the grass.

"I'll see you again soon mom. Thank you." I bowed and took off from my mom's grave and ran to the gazebo near the parking venue.

When I arrived however, I was surprised to see the gazebo kinda full of people. There were still Dei-senpai and Sasori-senpai, but I didn't recognize the rest of the people.

I halted my running pace into a normal walk pace as I hesitantly walk to the gazebo. I was contemplating to go back to my mom's resting place and call Dei-senpai but before I was able to turn my legs, Sasori-senpai called with a loud, deep and clear voice like he did in the lobby earlier.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, come here." Sasori said as he peek behind Deidara's back with his chair was leaned backward halfway. I sighed and mentally prepare myself as all the chatters stop and all of them focused their attention to me. I walked to between Sasori and Deidara's chair was.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it has already this late!" I bowed deeply as I stood behind their chair.

"Nah, I did say to take your time, no ? It's fine." Sasori said as he once again, patted my head.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! It's no problem" Deidara chirped in.

"By the way, Sakura-chan, they're the rest of Akatsuki members." Deidara said as he waved to the rest of the people sat around the table after I stood once more.

"Ah, my name is Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you." I bowed politely.

"I'm Kisame, little girl. Can I call you Sakura-chan ?" The slightly blue man asked happily, which earned a smack from Deidara.

"No, you're not." Deidara huffed.

"Uh, of course you could, e.. Kisame-san." I replied, ignoring the small wail of why from Deidara.

"Just call me Kisame, Sakura-chan. No need to be so formal." Kisame chirped.

"Hidan." The white haired guy beside orange guy said with a wave from his hand.

"I'm Pein, it's nice to meet you, Sakura." Pein guy said with both of his hand on the table. From his aura, could it be that-

"He's our leader in Akatsuki." Sasori said calmly as I he was reading my mind.

" And there are some members that unable to come. But I'm sure that you'll meet them on the future, Sakura." Pein said.

"Ah, I see.. And etto.. I also apologize for disturbing all of you with my unwanted presence." I bowed once more.

"You're not a nuisance, Sakura-chan, so don't apologize like that." Kisame said kindly.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan ! You're like my own little sister after all." Deidara said with such a childish smile on his face.

"Make it the two of us then." Sasori added.

"Ah! So she's the girl ?" an excited voice of a woman behind me a bit startled me. There was a young woman with light shade of blue purple-ish short hair with a tray of piling foods on her hand. She was wearing a dark blue, black checkered tight fitted shirt with black jeans on her slim hips with an undeniably cute black high heels. She hurriedly put the tray full of food on the table and hugged me with all of her might.

"Oh my GOD, you're so cute!" she squealed as she hugged me tighter.

"Konan, you're suffocating her." Pein said amusedly.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm sorry, name's Konan and you're Sakura, correct ?" Konan said with excitement.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Konan-san."

"Please call me by my name only, Sakura-chan." Konan said with a big smile on her face.

"But, you're older than me and that would be ru-"

"Sakura, please refrain your way of thinking that you're a stranger to our little group. You're part of our family anyway, so I hope you can relax a bit more and take us as your family too." Pein said with amusement on his eyes.

"Well said, P-kun. So, you must call me Konan okay?" Konan said giddily while Pein twitched at his nickname but made no protest. "Hmm…" Konan muttered as she stared at my head to feet.

"You have a nice taste of clothing !" Konan squealed as she hug me again. "Come on Sakura, sit with us!" Konan pull my hand to sit beside her seat next to Pein. "You haven't eaten anything, correct ?" she said as I took the seat beside her and beside Sasori by default.

"Y-yeah," I shyly said as Konan began to pass the food around.

As we dig into the food, which later revealed that they were Konan's home made, everyone treated me like I was part of them from the beginning. We talked a lot, joked a lot more, even I don't really mind with Hidan's foul words that sometimes were threw when Deidara or Kisame said something stupid. I found all of this really comforting, and I instantly could see Konan as my big sister.

But well, every good thing has an end.

"Um, Dei-senpai, Sasori-senpai, I didn't make both of you into trouble with Itachi, right ?" I asked timidly.

"Huh ? Of course not, Sakura-chan! You don't need to worry much." Deidara said kindly in a brotherly way.

"As Deidara said, just take it easy, Sakura-chan."

"Okay.. But wait a second, does that mean all of you are here because of me ?" I surprised as realization dawned on me.

"Uh, yeah ?" Deidara unsurely said.

"Oh my God, I'm so-"

"stop right there Sakura-chan. It's okay, really. " Kisame cut me off.

"But this is a freaking grave, Kisame-senpai. Aren't you a bit,, I don't know.." I played with my fingers.

"But this place doesn't seem like it." Konan said. "And we did enjoy our time, no ?" she added kindly as she took the empty plastic boxs and threw I t on the garbage.

The good time continued, even though my sadness still aching painfully.

And Konan noticed it. or maybe all of them noticed it but decided to not comment over it.

On the way back to their own cars, I, Sasori and Deidara to the yellow cars, while Hidan has excused himself earlier back then, Kisame to his black BMW , Pein to his black Mercedez, while Konan to her white Lamborghini. Sure, they're definitely and undeniably rich and maybe money doesn't matter much to them, but still…

Before I could followed Deidara and Sasori to the car as I and Kona lagged on behind, she touched my shoulder from behind.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it ?" Konan kindly said.

"Etto…. Yeah actually, but won't I disturb your time ?"

"Hardly, Sakura-chan." She snorted. "Seriously, even though you call me in the midnight and ask me to come over your place I would do it without any second thought." She said confidently as she grab my hand in a comforting manner and pulled me toward her car.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take Sakura to somewhere, so tell him that she's in my care, okay?" Konan yelled to both Deidara and Sasori before went into her luxurious car.

I nodded to both Deidara and Sasori which they replied by a wave and nodded again to Kisame and Pein uin symbol for excusing myself. Both of them nodded as well before I got into the car and Konan sped off from the parking venue.

* * *

><p>"So, you know that name because Itachi mumbled his name when he's having a nightmare ?" Konan asked me as she sipped her lemon tea. I didn't know where she took me as on the way here, I tried to dried my river like eyes. Currently We're in a unknown café in a mall as she, as I quote, need some boosts to cheer me up again before I meet up with itachi. So she took me on a shopping spree and finally, here in the cafe.<p>

"Yes. And it kinda disturbs me. I've tried to ask him and Sasuke but none gave me proper answer. I want to know the truth. What's up between me and him ? And I know something must have happened to make all of you this," I waved my hand in dismissed manner and sunk into the comfortable sofa said easily. I popped a small piece of croissant as I waited for Konan's reply. I hate to corner her like this, but my irritation and curiosity was way stronger.

"I don't think it's my position to tell you anyt-" Konan tried to persuade but I cut her.

"Please, Konan-senpai. I beg you. I know you've just met me but please" I said with utmost respectful and finality tone I had.

She just sighed and put her glass back to the table.

"Listen, Sakura. Whatever happen after you know this, please don't blame Itachi. It was seen the best for you back then." She sighed.

"Four years ago, when you were fifteen, there were a coup d etat against the Uchiha Clan and the government, led by Madara Uchiha, our own ancestor."

At this, I felt my eyes bulged out. What the hell ?

"He used dirty trick to control Itachi, since he wasn't be able to successfully persuaded Itachi to massacre us all, so he used you as the chip. He kidnapped you right before Itachi realized that you were all alone in your apartment. When we arrived at your place, all the guards who were sent by Itachi were found dead around your apartment. After that, we weren't be able to locate your whereabouts. Itachi was a mess and may I add, a bit insane, until three days later, we received a video tape from Madara, which filled with .." Konan stop; unable to continued.

"With .. what ?" I hesitantly asked, but I'm still curious.

"Your torture sessions." She took a deep breath. "When Itachi watched it, he _lost it_. His inner demon was unleashed all while he obtained Mangekyo Sharingan from the agony of losing you. Since Madara told his where about in the video, Itachi quickly took off without our consent. In ten years of our friendship I never saw Itachi to be that, well, lost control. We don't know how, but when we got there, there are strong barriers around Itachi and Madara's battle, making us unable to help him. Then Madara's follower attacked us, while Orochimaru- that bastard-, challenge Sarutobi, the hokage back then. It was very frightening sight, Sakura. Blood were shed here and there, bodies mangled up, friend or foe blurred together. To be short, Itachi finally managed to defeat Madara and saved you. But, " she took a deep sigh. "We don't know what exactly happened but when we managed to break down the barriers, Itachi was walking out with you in his arms. He only said that he has erased your memories since you're heavily traumatized. He was making sure by himself that you're tended by the medic before finally his grave injuries took the toll on his body." She paused. "Itachi was in coma for two weeks before he finally woke up. You're in the hospital for two days sleep and you woke up and were told that you're having a car accident. You know the rest."

I was left speechless at the explanation. Yes, I was told that I had a car accident when I was fifteen, but to think that…

"Why, I'm sure that I was traumatized because of the torture, "I winced. "but why did he need to erase my memories of him ?"

"Because you're scared of him. Or so like Itachi told me." She took her glass and took a sip.

I was silent for some time. "Then, what happened with that Orochimaru guy ?"

"He, he was nowhere to be found with his apprentice, Kabuto. Sarutobi-sensei managed to seal half of his power, though. He won't make any problems, at least not right now." Konan said.

"Mikoto and Fugaku were relieved when you didn't show anything strange when you saw Itachi in the dining room." Konan added. "And when you didn't show any strange reaction, Itachi was be able to quirk a small, sincere smile for the first time when he told us that." Konan said softly.

"I see…" I sighed quietly as I popped another croissant.

"Sakura, please be honest to me, what do you think about Itachi now ? A merciless killer ? A frightening vampire ?" Konan said seriously.

"Huh ?" I said. Surprise was evident from my tone as I was awaken from my deep thought

"Are you afraid of Itachi now ?" Konan asked with utmost care while she repeated her question.

Of course not. While it might be true, I was badly traumatized by that accident, but I can't think that way to Itachi. Beside, he did it for me, right ?" I said with a sincere smile.

"Well, for him to hide this kind of information from me is ticking me off, but I think, I can understand his reason, and.. pain."

"Beside, " I stared to the scenery of crowd on my right. "If I reverse the position, I'll be really sad. Does this mean that actually I've known him as Sasuke's brother before ?"

"Kind of. But you never really see him since Itachi also rarely in the house, beside you were having a small crush with sasuke back then." Konan pointed playfully as she didn't bother to hide her relief.

"It's in the past. Beside, no offense, but I can't found the reason why I could like Sasuke back then." I groaned as I hid my face with my bag. A small giggle escaped her. A comfortable silence ensued between us.

"Thank you, Konan-senpai. For telling me all of this when you haven't exactly comfortable around me." I smiled sheepishly.

"Don't think so low of herself, Sakura. You're definitely in match with him." Konan smiled.

"And what are you talking about ? Now I really agree with Sasori and Deidara about how perfect you are to be our little sister.."

"They what ?"

"Well, it's true anyway, and for the reward, I want you to call me as your nee-chan." Konan playfully huffed.

"I have no problem with that, nee-chan~" I playfully winked. She winked back.

"Then, you're officially my little imouto. " she happily said. "And oh.. Sakura..."

"Hm ?" I hummed as I sip my frapuccino.

"I don't mean to take Itachi's side or anything but..." she hesitantly said. "he did came by when we were in Last Garden."

At this I almost spit my drink.

"What ?"

"Yeah, so after Sasori and Deidara were sure you're going to take a long time, they called us to have the gathering at Last Garden. Well, they contacted everyone including Itachi. Then he came around half past one and wait, you didn't know ?"

"Heck no!" I straightened myself.

"But he went into the grave section for a long time and came back to the gazebo around half past two.. Well, he hanged out for a while and dear God, we didn't dare to ask anything back then, and he took off again. And around ten minutes later or as P-kun said you appeared."

He eavesdropped on me ?

But I said some nasty and bad thing about him.. God, I hurt him again, didn't I ?

Guilt washed over my figure as the urge to hug him went greater.

"..God please tell me that I'm not making Itachi looks worse for you." Konan ended her ramble.

"Huh, I'm sorry I didn't catch the earlier sentence, but don't worry, nee-chan, actually.. You did the opposite." I sighed as my gut twisted painfully and my feet went cold.

"Sakura... Do you want to talk to him right now ? I'll drive you up to his office." Konan offered.

"Huh ? It's already late, nee-chan, why would he still in the office ?" I questioned.

"Well, Itachi did text-ed me earlier, that he will have a late meeting today with some other corporations so they'll come home very late."

"I see.. I don't know. I still need some time to think over everything." I sighed for the nth time. A realization dawned on me again.

"Nee-chan, Does that mean that he skipped his lunch earlier ?" I asked her.

"Maybe.. Both of us know how workaholic he is."

"And the chance he won't have any dinner ?"

"If I remembered correctly, Kakashi did tried to buy him a box of dinner from nearby restaurant, but Itachi completely forgot about it as he was so engrossed in work and the food was found still neatly wrapped the next morning. So, 85% ?"

"Um, then, can we stop at a convenience store later ? I need to buy some ingredients. If that's not burdening you that is." I hesitantly asked.

"Sure." she said easily as she sipped her beverage.

"And, nee-chan ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Thank you for everything today."

"Awww, you're really too cute and too polite"

Glomped.

"Waa, nee-chan!"

"Sorry, I can't help it." she squealed.

* * *

><p>"So, you'll have another meeting with Hajizuma Corp after this and another meeting with Minato regarding our mergers. All the file that you need are already on your desk and in your computer." Kakashi explained as he and Itachi walked on the corridor that will lead to Itachi's office.<p>

"Hn." Itachi answered quietly as he read a file on his hand.

"Do you want me to buy a take out dinner on the nearby restaurant ?" Kakashi offered as they neared their destination.

"No thank you." Itachi said plainly without looking at his secretary slash friend.

"You've missed your lunch and now you want to miss your dinner ?" Kakashi tried to be reasonable, he didn't want to see his best friend slash boss got sick. And if he did, may God save him fro the wrath of the Uchiha patriarch.

"Aa."

Kakashi sweat dropped at this as the urge to face palmed got stronger at Itachi's antics.

"You know, drowning yourself in work won't help your problem with Sakura."

"I know."

silence ensued between the two males before they finally arrived at the front of Itachi's office.

"I'm going to work on these files. You can take your break, Kakashi." Itachi dismissed his secretary.

Kakashi sighed but made no protest as he turned his back and walked toward the lift.

Itachi unlocked the door of his office and went into his dark office room. The room was slightly freezing cold as he kept the AC turned on the whole time. He put the files to the table near the door, take his mug and went to the dispenser on the corner of the room and fill his mug with cold water. After his mug was full, he drank it slowly and turned on the light.

He turned his back and walked to his main desk to notice a familiar big black box sat plainly on his desk. Curiosity filled his mind as well as endless possibilities which were impossible for him due to the circumstances.

He slowly unwrapped the belt that held the box in one pieces and opened the box.

the first box was filled with mini pancake with small bottle of syrup in it, the second box was filled with grilled salmon, fried mushroom, rolled omelet, and shrimp tempura, while the last box was filled with rice, mashed potatoes and some other side dish.

At this, Itachi chuckled as amusement and happiness glinted on his eyes and he began to dig into the dish his mate has made for him.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Tada, all of you can throw me some tomatoes since I've got my coat protector now /hides

So yeah, as I mention in my kuroko fanfiction, I LOST THE DATA So I have to redo all of it… *sigh*

And it's a pain in the ass... really... -_-

And I'm so sorry, I haven't given the proper reviews thank you for all of the reviewer, I'm so sorry *bow*

and, as I also did in my kuroko no basket's fic, I noticed that I have a quite number of readers from Indonesia in the traffic/chart, and I would like all of you to PM me.. Hehehe

and I'm sick as I post this unbeta-ed chapter, so I don't know how long will my mom keep me away from my computer so, I decided to post this first, when I'm healthy and 3vil-Sakura has beta-ed this chapter, I'm going to replace this chapter. and I don't really like this chapter as I fell sick on the halfway when I remade this chapter so I think they're kinda awkward and rushed and not really good.

I also a bit disturbed to the fact that half of the chapters in TFM are really bad. -_- But I don't know how/when to fix them.. *sigh*

so yea, R&R ?


	17. Unexpected Encouter

**Beta-ed by** ItaSaku1

Thank you for your time!

* * *

><p><em>There is a voice, that says<em>

_Do you believe in a world of happy endings?_

* * *

><p>Sakura was already asleep in her room. Seeing as she knew that Itachi would come home really late and hell, she would do anything to prolong their "talk".<p>

Well, she was wrong for the start.

First, she should've known Itachi was never the procrastinator type.

Second, when he wanted something, he'd get it.

There was a shift on the other side of her bed followed by warmth enveloping her. Being as she never covered up with a Blanket earlier she frowned a bit, Sakura half consciously moaned at the more comfortable environment the warmth graced her with; she tightened her hold on the pillow she was cuddling to. Her consciousness began to gather bit by bit as she could felt soft kisses on her neck followed with soothing rubs on her waist. When she distinctly started to become aware her surroundings, Sakura turned to her right with her pillow in her hold.

Not only had more warmth enveloped her, but some relaxing, familiar scent with sense of security filled her dazed mind.

Dazedly, she opened her eyes. A blurry image formed and soon it formed into a male figure; her smiling fiancé to be exact.

Half conscious of her act which also made her forgot that they're supposedly in a fight; she put her pillow behind her and cuddled to Itachi instead. Itachi chuckled.

"Tachi?" Sakura whispered.

"Hm?" Itachi responded as he soothingly rubbed his lover's back.

"I'm sorry... for earlier..." Sakura said half asleep.

"It's okay." Itachi whispered as he tightened his hold on his Cherry.

"I'm sorry... For being such a brat…" Sakura shut her eyes for a while and opened them again. "Then again, it's partly your own fault for not telling me." She said as her consciousness began to awaken.

Itachi chuckled earnestly. "Hn."

"Heyyy, you should apologize too…" Sakura half whined. "You're also at fault." Sakura whispered.

"If I apologize, would you forgive me?" Itachi whispered.

"Of course…." Sakura said as her eyes finally opened for real. "But you must also promise me that you won't keep any secret from me anymore, Tachi-kun. It's annoying to pressure other people to tell me." she said as she stared at her man.

"Then, I apologize, my Queen." Itachi kissed her forehead. "I promise that I won't keep any secret from you anymore. Happy?"

"Very." Sakura lightly chuckled. "What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"Around half past seven in the morning."

"Urh... Have you even slept?" Sakura asked as she sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes.

"Hn." His Hn being a vague answer. Trust me.

"Just how many hours did you sleep, exactly?" Sakura asked as she stretched on her feet beside the bed with Itachi leaning against the headboard watching her stretch.

"Six."

She raised my eyebrow in an 'Are-you-serious-I'm-not-a-newborn' way.

"Hn. Three." He answered.

She sighed in annoyance and worry. "Try to sleep while I'm taking a shower, okay? After that you'll feed if you're still awake." She walked around her huge bed and pecked his cheek before she went into the bathroom.

Well, who would have thought that their fight would end just like that?

After a long, nice warm bath followed with a refreshing cold shower and accompanied with the usual morning activities for around an hour, Sakura emerged from the bathroom wearing a loose white shirt and shorts to find Itachi with his eyes closed cuddling to the pillow she had cuddled earlier.

"Aw... He actually looks cute." Sakura swooned silently.

Cautiously, she walked to the edge of the bed and crawled on it a bit until her face was right in front of his.

"He has long eye lashes." Sakura noted as she observed her fiancé's sleeping face. "And he also appears to look younger when he's like this." Sakura hummed silently as a small, serene smile tugged on her lips.

"Like what you see, Sakura?" Itachi huskily said as his deep, grayish onyx colored eyes opened slowly.

Sakura let out a surprised gasp followed with blush out of embarrassment on her cheeks. Before she could get up, Itachi had caught her with his hand and hauled her on to the top of his body.

"Itachi!" Sakura shrieked in shock and embarrassment as she was forced to put her hands on his half naked chest and straddled his waist for stability.

She couldn't help but peek at his glorious, delectable chest that was showing through his half buttoned up black shirt. Itachi let out a small chuckle at Sakura's mixed emotion of embarrassment, shock and lust when she saw the state he was in.

"It's not funny, y'know." Sakura hit his chest a bit playfully. "And I swear you were wearing a black wife beater before."

"I was."

"So I assumed you took a shower?"

"Aa."

"Mr. Hygienic." The pinkette mocked him which earned a small snort from him.

"Come on Itachi, let's feed you." She tried to get up, but Itachi's hands circled around Sakura's back and waist and forcibly pushed her back to his chest.

"Itachi..." She warned him as well as struggling in his death grip.

"Look at my neck." Itachi ordered with his don't-disobey voice.

Unconsciously, She looked at his neck. "What?"

"Just keep looking." Itachi added.

And so, she stared at his neck for another five seconds and realization dawned on her.

Her eyes started to focus only on his neck, her mind got a bit hazy and she felt so thirsty that it burned.

"Drink." Itachi commanded softly with his hand buried in his lovers' tresses; urging her to go on.

"But..." She tried to think logically. Itachi only shushed her and softly pushed her head to his where she usually bit him.

She complied; unable to resist anymore.

It's still weird for her, to actually 'bite' him and suck the blood out. It still tasted the same.

He growled softly and held her head tighter as she sucked his blood into her mouth.

After a while, she retracted her fangs and lapped up the blood around his neck as well as closing the wound for him.

"Are you sure it's enough?" Itachi questioned as she put my head on his chest.

"Mm..." She mumbled. Comfortable silence filled between them as they enjoyed each other's presence. Sakura actually almost fell asleep but Itachi's question woke her up.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah..." She lazily said as she immersed herself in the secured warmth of him.

"Have you visited your father?" Itachi said carefully. With that, all traces of sleepiness vanished from her.

_My father huh?_

"No." She admitted as an uneasy feeling that she has trained to hide and suppress for a long long time began to make its way to the surface.

"You haven't visited him for a year, Sakura." Itachi softly tried to console her.

"I know..." Sakura sighed tiredly.

"Do you still hate him?" Itachi asked.

"It's not that... I hate him, Itachi." Sakura sighed. "It's just... His mouth is so loose that I can't help but hate it. Especially after mom's gone." Sakura closed her eyes wanting to suppress those unwanted memories.

Itachi rubbed her head and my back affectionately.

"I'm not even sure if he actually sees me as his daughter or not." The emerald eyed female let a bitter chuckle escaped from her mouth.

Suddenly, a hand held my chin and forcefully made her lock eyes with her lover.

"He loves you more than anything, Sakura. You'll always be his Princess in his heart, and he's one hell of a proud father of his daughter. Remember that, Sakura." Itachi seriously said.

Sakura just nodded halfheartedly. It hurt her so much just by hearing something like that.

And it also seemed that Itachi wasn't satisfied with his lovers' response.

"Koishii..." Itachi softly tried to scold her.

Sakura than raised her hand in a 'stop this' motion.

"Can we just drop this, Itachi?"

Itachi sighed, but complied with the request nonetheless.

"Would you like to invite your father to the ceremony?"

"I don't think so... He doesn't need to know that I'm going to sleep with my future fiancé." I mumbled.

"He's bound to know when we announce our engagement to the public, Sakura." Itachi pointed out. "I want to ask your father's blessing for your hand in marriage."

"There would be no marriage until I say so, Mr. Hygienic." Sakura snorted. She should have known Itachi to still be so traditional. Like, really?

"Isn't my consent in it already enough for you?" She tried to persuade him.

"Sakura. It's to be expected to ask your parent's blessing." Itachi lightly chided.

"Okay okay. We'll tell him. Our engagement party will be held after our so called honeymoon, right?" Sakura couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"Hn."

"Could we do it after the ceremony?" She begged of him with an innocent façade.

"Sakura…" Itachi groaned.

"Please please please?" She leaned to his face.

Itachi looked in her face for another moment before he finally gave up.

"Okay. But we'll visit him before the engagement party."

The pinkette pecked him on the lips before getting up from her position. Itachi frowned at the small peck she had given him, which caused her to just smirk playfully.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Oh yeah, do you want to feed, Itachi?" Sakura asked remembered that he hadn't fed on her earlier.

"Well... I'm also hungry." Itachi got up and walked over to her with this predatory glint in his eyes. She quickly crossed her arms in front of herself. "No innuendo please, Mr. Hygienic."

Itachi just smirked. That awfully sexy and hot as hell smirk. The hot piece of man named Itachi with hair a bit messed up, giving him a quite wild look, clad in black, tight fit shirt with half of it left unbuttoned, and not so tight dark blue jeans slightly low on his hips was giving you his hot as hell smirk. Sakura swore that she saw his V slightly.

Sakura blushed. Hard. Snapping out from her stupor, she turned around and speed walked to the door. "Co-come on!" she said in nervous high pitched voice and eventually left the room with an amused Itachi following.

* * *

><p>.<p>

That was three days ago.

That morning, he was called from the branch in somewhere on the north Japan. There were some problems with the investors and some other emergency problems as well.

So, he and Fugaku-san left for around three days or so to solve the problems before the ceremony.

_Urgh, the ceremony… It's only another four days. It's okay for me to be nervous, alright._

Sakura sighed as she plopped down on the bed in her old apartment. _So I have like, three places to sleep. My apartment, Uchiha Residence and my... ahem, house with Itachi. _Sakura used this opportunity to go back to her old apartment, since she still needed her peace of mind without being reminded of Itachi and all.

And the catch? She had promised Mikoto that she would go back later that evening.

She stretched around the comfy bed before burying her head into the many pillows she had atop her bed.

_Mmm. Definitely my own version of relaxing._

Sakura then heard something. It was only a small creak, but she was sure as hell that she had heard someone in the apartment. Sitting up slowly Sakura walked to her bedroom door and silently locked it.

Adrenaline started to rush into her as fear began to creep on her. Shit. She was weak for adrenaline. Another factor on why she hates horror thriller movies.

She then closed her eyes and concentrated to feel around the environment, checking if there were any unwanted visitors in the apartment.

There was.

She felt fear creep up in her mind as she began to panic.

Panic truly began its way to her system when she then realized that she had left the bracelet Itachi gave her in her room in the Uchiha mansion.

"Stupid stupid stupid…" She chanted over and over in her head. She had never thought that she would become a target so soon! After all she was not even 'officially' his yet.

_Calm down... Think what to do…_ Her inner calmly said. Well, as calm as she could get.

_If it's a human, I have a chance to run away... But what if it's a vampire? _Sakura shuddered at the unwanted thoughts that filled her mind.

She took out my phone and text Sasuke to quickly come over. After she was sure it went through and had sent she put the phone back in her pocket.

_Wait, if I'm not mistaken. _Sakura quickly took a look under her bed and relief filled her panic head. It was still there.

She quickly took a black box out from the under of the bed and opened it. Inside the box was a small gun with full ammo beside it. It was a gift from Sasuke when she was on her second year in Senior High School.

_**"You never know when you will need this kind of thing."**_ Sasuke said it calmly after she confronted him about his 'unique' gift. He had also taught her the basics and how to fill the gun with ammo.

_Well, now, I really thank you Sasuke._

Hearing another creak near her bed brought Sakura out of her thoughts. Her breath started to speed up as adrenaline pumped through her. Her phone vibrated, but she ignored it as her hands were gripping the gun which was pointed right in front of the door.

"Come on Sasuke..." She tightly bit her lower lip.

Sakura then saw the door handle silently begin to go down in an opening motion. Whoever it was couldn't get through with the door being locked.

At this, the adrenaline really began to suffocate Sakura along with the fear.

_GOD SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU!_ Her mind screamed when she/he managed to unlock it and slowly the door began to push open.

"Hello, Princess." A disgustingly white skinned man with equally long white hair appeared in the doorway.

_Aw, damn. He's a vampire._

"Who are you?" Sakura said coldly as she hid her emotions under the poker face Sasuke had taught her in their early years all while never faltering the guns position.

"I don't think we have met before, Princess. This humble self is Kabuto." The man said as he walked closer to her.

"Don't move." Sakura coldly commanded.

"Aw, our Princess is scared." The man mocked. "A gun won't kill me, Princess."

"I know." I said as I calculated my surrounding but never left my eyes from him. "But at least it would hinder you."

"ku ku ku…." He laughed. Or was it a laugh? Sakura noticed his skin wasn't normal. There was what appeared to be a snake skin texture to his skin.

"What do you want?" She growled.

The man smiled so wide, so wide that it reminded her of Joker. It's sinister with glints of evil appeared in his eyes.

"We want you." He said with that freaking freaky smile and before Sakura knew it, he was behind her and with his left arm, he had her in a head grip and his right hand held both of her hands which held the gun.

"Let. go." Sakura began trying to shake his death grip of her.

He paid her struggle no heed as he threw the gun away. Then, he whistled and another man with a white robe and white mask came in with a syringe filled with sickly green liquids.

"I said let go!" Sakura tried to shake harder as the syringe came nearer and nearer to her.

He forced her wrists to face the white masked man as he prepared the syringe to be injected into her veins through her wrist.

At this, she was beyond scared.

_Itachi…_She mentally thought.

The white masked man held her hand in his hold with the syringe in his right hand. Sakura then closed her eyes in fear.

"SAKURA!" A loud bang came from the front of the apartment.

"Well well… The annoying Knights have come to save the future Queen." Kabuto released Sakura as he did so the masked man also disappeared along with the syringe.

Another loud bang from the door getting destroyed filled the apartment.

"But believe me when I say this, we will meet again very soon, Princess." Kabuto said before he vanished just like the white masked man.

Sakura slid down to the floor as the shock shook her up.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke came into her bedroom and quickly pulled her into his embrace. She saw Kakashi close behind him checking the bedroom and the window.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he cupped her face with his hands.

"Sasu-sasuke..." She stammered as her hands unsteadily held his.

"There's nothing in her apartment. But there's a trace of a Vampire smell." A man clad in all green who I knew as Gai-san came into my bedroom.

Kakashi nodded and kneeled right beside her. "Come on, Sakura, let's get out of here." He held her hands in a comforting manner. Then Sasuke hauled her up and took her out from the apartment with Kakashi while Gai and some black suited man were still in the apartment, checking for any evidence probably.

"Sakura, do you know who it was?" Sasuke softly questioned as they entered his car with Kakashi.

"Sasuke…" She said as the adrenaline slowed and the fear left her mind. "He. He said he's. Kabuto."

With that, both Sasuke and Kakashi tensed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Sakura was brought back to the mansion, Mikoto quickly fussed over her and filled her stomach with a lot of chocolates beverages. From hot chocolate to chocolate cake. Anything that was sugary sweet actually, but mostly made from chocolate.

After Sasuke has made sure I was safe in the hands of his mother, he quickly left to tell Itachi.

Sakura tried to persuade him to not tell Itachi. "I'm sorry Sakura, but this is a serious matter especially when Kabuto was involved." He grimly replied before he left.

Kakashi was also busy tightening the security on the mansion, the apartment, and the house Itachi bought. Especially the mansion, actually. No matter where Sakura went, there would be at least five body guards on each corridor and two on each end.

After Sakura was calm enough, Mikoto tried to interrogate her slowly. Sakura told her everything from the small creak and the syringe. When she was finished, Mikoto had a cloudy expression on her beautiful face.

"Um... Mikoto-okaa-chan.. Who is Kabuto?" Sakura hesitantly asked.

She sighed, "He's the underling of Orochimaru, dear."

And everything clicked. "Oh…" Was what Sakura only managed to say.

"Now come, you must be really tired and all. Take a warm shower and go to sleep, alright? You're safe here, so relax okay?" Mikoto softly commanded her with her motherly tone.

Sakura nodded. Yep, she's tired and will need a lot of energy to face the wrath of Itachi tomorrow, if his tone on the phone earlier was anything but anger.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Hey guys.. *waves*

Okay, I'm not going to bitch about how busy I was bla bla bla. And I'm so sorry, if any of you thought that I abandoned this story. HELL NO.

I'm so sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooong delay guys. I did lose interest in writing in this fandom since it's so empty and quiet now. But believe me guys, my passion for ItaSaku has come back!

Well, I think my writing skill has gotten rusty /frowned.

Anyway, any SaruMi fans out there? Do any of you watch Psycho Pass? Any utaites lovers? :D

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and alerts they really made my day.

And 'Leia' will be continued.

Please take a look on my other stories I hope I'm improving... *sigh* and the next chapter will be the ceremony chapter!

Read and Review please!


	18. The Ceremony

Guys, I should've posted this a few weeks ago, but due to some technical problem between me, Itasaku1, and the email, this chapter hasn't beta-ed properly.

But I'm sure Itasaku1 will send the beta-ed version as soon as her email is working properly :)

So yeah, enjoy and I'm sorry for the mistakes.

.

.

Beta-ed by

.

.

.

"Are you nervous, Sakura?" Ino said calmly as she rechecked her best friend's make up.

"Well, duh, Ino-pig. I'm still young yet I'm going through the lighter version of marriage." Sakura answered.

"Well, it is a marriage in a way, Sakura-chan." TenTen replied as she watched her best friend's kimono. It was pure white with golden thread embordiered on the sleeves and the edges. An Uchiha fan was on the top middle of the back. Sakura's hair was put into elegant bun which held by Uchiha's traditional accessories and with enough bangs on one side while the other side was held by another acceessories.

"But at least you're going to marry Itachi-san, Sakura-chan." Hinata added.

"Yup, you snatched one of the hottest bachelor out there. The crown prince itself, no less. Why wouldn't you be happy about it, ojou-sama?" Ino's eyes twinkled with slight mischief and happiness as she teased her best friend.

Sakura snorted, "First, he's an ass. Second, he's over-protective. Third, his ego is as big as America. Fourth, he's smart. Fifth, he's too masculine for his own good."

"How come smart and masculine aren't good for you?" Hinata innocently asked.

"Since he's smart, our dear Sakura here will have to think thrice before she plan anything to outdone himself and with his delicious masculinity, it would be hard for her to not seduced by him just like what she does to Itachi when she wants anything that's clearly off limit for him. Am I right?" Ino nudged Sakura who facepalmed through the conversation.

"Jackpot, Ino-pig. I wonder when did you get that brain."

before Ino could retort, a knock resounded on the change room and Sasuke's figure came into view.

"Come on, it's going to start in five minutes and you girls need to sit on your position." Sasuke said boredly.

After a chorus of goodbye-s and good luck, Sasuke finally escorted Sakura to her supposedly position.

"Okaa-san said sorry she couldn't accompany you till the last second." Sasuke said.

"Nah, it's okay." Sakura replied curtly as her nervousness began to grate on her nerves.

"Relax. No need to be so anxious." Sasuke calmly said as they neared the door. "Nii-san will only get more restless if you couldn't calm down."

"Sorry. It's just.. All of the guests are vampire right?"

"Hn. But only close friends of Uchiha's, friends of us and nii-san's who are in the room. The rest are watching the ceremony in the hall." Sasuke shrugged. "Nii-san takes extra closure to protect you. After you get in, the ceremony room will be protected by layers of barriers. And that's another reason why he's so restless tonight." Sasuke glanced at Sakura. "We're here." Sasuke stopped in front of a shoji door where there were two maids in kimono who waited for her arrival.

"Uh, Sasuke, where are you going?" Sakura asked when she noticed Sasuke kept walking.

"I'm going in. You don't think that I'll come in through that door, do you?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow before he let out a smirk and disappeared as he turned to a corner.

"Are you ready, Sakura-sama?" One of the maids asked her calmly.

"Okay, this is it." Sakura thought as she took calming breaths.

"Yeah." She said with calm face and confident eyes. The maids nodded before she opened the shoji door slowly and the light music from the traditional instruments was played.

Slowly, Sakura walked on the path where it would lead to Itachi who has stood along with all the guests. She could felt all eyes were fixed on her. Calmly she remembered all Mikoto's teachings and put a beautiful and elegant doll facade.

When she neared, Itachi stretched out his hand and she put her manicured hand on top his waiting hand and finally she stood along side with Itachi in front of Fugaku who was in role of the King and the one who will lead the ceremony along with Mikoto.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, in this full moon chance, we are gathered in here, to acknowledge Haruno Sakura, a human maiden, as the bride and eternal mate of Uchiha Itachi, the eldest of the Crown Princes, First line in throne. I, Uchiha Fugaku, as the King and father of Uchiha Itachi, give my consent to this holy union. You may start the vow, son.'' Fugaku said in deep, calm voice. Authority was absolute in his tone and now Sakura knew why he was called the King.

Sakura slowly turned to her right, where she faced Itachi fully. She hasn't exactly seen Itachi appearance from head to toe, but when she did, it felt like her heart was going to stop.

And to say he's gorgeous was a really cheap compliment.

He's breath taking and truly a sight to behold with his dark blue male kimono. His aura practically screamed dominative alpha male with full power and authority. And with predatory eyes glinted on and off on his eyes, Sakura's breath came a hitch. For Sakura, an independent, smart, and strong willed woman, she loved to be dominated by a male who's actually on par or even higher level of herself. She wanted to have a man who's dominating, charming and powerful so he could make her feel secure, full of intelligence, but still kind and could be a great dad to her children.

And this package was labeled as Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi took Sakura's right hand, effectively snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I, Uchiha Itachi, the Crown Prince of the vampire race, the first line in throne, in the presence of our friends, relatives, and my people, I take thee, a human maiden, Haruno Sakura, to be my eternal mate, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad. Regardless of the obstacles we may face together I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Itachi cited the vow he had made. A thin red string was visible as Itachi said his vow. Slowly it began to tangle both Sakura and Itachi until Itachi finished his vow.

Even though Sakura had known the vow since hers would be exactly the same, but to hear the man she was slowly falling in love with cited the vow with utmost seriousness filled with love, loyalty and determination touched her heart.

"I, Haruno Sakura, a human maiden, in the presence of our friends, relatives, and your people, I take thee, the Crown Prince of the vampire race, the first line in throne, Uchiha Itachi, to be my eternal mate, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will serve you as a faithful mate, cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad. Regardless of the obstacles and differences we may face together I give you my hand, my heart, my body and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Sakura said her vow with some changes here and there. Just as Itachi's, a thin red string was visible from the time she said her vow and when the time she finished, both of the red was tied into a tight knot.

"Loosen up the neck of your kimono a bit after you finished your vow. It's a symbol of submission to your mate. Itachi would open it a bit, so your neck, collarbone and shoulder would be seen a bit by us in symbol that he takes your submission and he'll drink from you to seal the ceremony. " Mikoto's instruction echoed in her head.

With slightly nervous hands, she loosened up her kimono and let Itachi's hand slowly opened the kimono before he slowly descended to her neck. Sakura let out a gasp when he licked the same bite mark he first got for her on the ball few months ago and his hand circled around her body.

"Relax." Itachi murmured softly before she could felt his fangs suddenly pierced and buried deep on her skin. Unconsciously, Sakura let out a pained moan as Itachi held her tighter as if he's silently comforting her.

It was very painful, unlike the usual bites, or the first mark. Like something was also violating her mind.

When the pain subsided, she opened her eyes and met Itachi's face which was staring at her intently. Her breath still came up in small breathless pants, but she quickly schooled her expression and nodded.

Itachi straightened up his posture before he took a small step backward. Then Mikoto came in few with red, thick and heavy looking layer of Kimono with many borders and a big Uchiha fan and stood in front of her. She bowed a bit and Mikoto's smile seemed to melt the slight tension and the seriousness of the room.

"I, Uchiha Mikoto, the Queen of the Vampire race, the mother of Uchiha Itachi, acknowledge you as the rightful mate of Uchiha Itachi, our only daughter in law and as a part of the Uchiha household. You're entitled as the Crown Princess and you have the right and the powers as the said title you're given. But you will also have to take your responsibilities as the Crown Princess, do you, Haruno Sakura, accept this?" Mikoto said kindly yet sternly.

"I, Haruno Sakura, accept the title I am given in, and I'll do to my utmost to be able do the responsibilities I am given." Sakura said.

"Then, welcome to the family, Sakura-chan." Mikoto couldn't hold her smile as she put the layer of Kimono she held to Sakura's figure and hug her tightly for a second before Fugaku himself, also hug Sakura in a fatherly way as claps echoed around the room.

"I'm happy to have you as the daughter of us, Sakura." Fugaku said deeply and rather awkwardly.

"Thank you, Mikoto-an, Fugaku-san." Sakura bowed in respect.

Then Sasuke walked and hug Sakura briefly. "Can't believe that you're my sister in law now." he said with a smirk matched to his brother. "But I'm glad. I don't think I could stand another woman."

Sakura giggled a little. "Well, I don't think any woman could stand a gloomy, broody young man like you to be her brother in law."

Itachi let out a chuckle and wrapped his right hand around her waist. "Welcome to the family, Sakura." He whispered.

.

.

.

.

Right after the ceremony ended, Mikoto quickly whisked her away from the hot stares from her official mate, as her lover was also led into the opposite path of Mikoto's. As soon as they're on an un-used room in the west side of the newly built house, she found herself in the hands of many maids who took her ceremony kimono and prepared her needs from Mikoto's orders.

And they were a hella orders. Even though most of the preparation has been done from the Spa two days ago, Mikoto still did a lot of things to her body. From hair to toe, Sakura found herself to be dolled up after she was forced to take a quick shower.

Her hair was put in bun, her face has a very light make up, her nails got checked, until finally, she was weared her thick Kimono. It has many layers like her Ceremony's, but instead of white, her outer's red with gold pattern of flowers embordired on the end of her kimono's and around her sleeves with Uchiha emblem on the back. After the maid finished her obi, Sakura faced the mirror and gasped.

That beautifully dolled up young woman was definitely not her. It can't be true. Her emerald eyes are hardly unnoticeable with the make up which emphasized her green eyes, and God, she can't be this woman !

Mikoto, upon noticing her shock state, smiled softly and put her hand on her shoulder.

"You're really beautiful, Sakura. It's just you never bother to doll yourself. But either way, you're still beautiful." Mikoto's voice turned into motherly one.

"I.. But Mikoto-okaa-chan, how could you say that when my own fa-"

"Shush. It's non sense, Sakura-chan. Let the past be the past." Mikoto faced her face.

"Believes me Sakura, I and Fu-chan are very proud and grateful to have you as a daughter, Sasuke is happy to have you as his sister, and Itachi has loves you long before you know his existence. Never forget it, okay ?" Mikoto gave her a long, warm hug before she let go of her hold. "Now, we don't want to make your mate wait any longer, do we ?" Mikoto winked.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, relax. Just go in and let him do the work." Sakura replayed it in her mind like a mantra as she tried to control her hyperventilating thoughts. She took one, deep breath once more before she turned the knob of their bedroom and went in. And her breath hitched as she saw the scene in front of her.

Her long, heavy kimono swept across the floor as she walked into their bedroom until she was right in front of the middle of the bed, uneasiness left her mind completely as she drank the heavenly scene across her.

Her lover, her beloved mate, her Itachi, in his all glory-ness, was leaning on the balcony near their monstrous bed. The light from the full moon glowed around his tall figure, making him so Godlike amid the mortal. And when their eyes finally locked, God, she can't deny her desire as shivers ran through her.

He left the balcony and went into their room once more, quickly closed the window and shut down the curtain, letting a faint glow of the moon's in the dim room. His eyes never left hers as he eyed her every movement.

He was right in front of her all of the sudden, and his masculine scent invaded her senses. Embarrassed, Sakura couldn't help but let the blush adored her cheeks as her eyes stared at anything but his tall, dominating figure.

"Sakura..." Itachi murmured. His hand rubbed her cheek lovingly and softly as she coaxed her to tilt her head and faced him.

"May I?" he said with utmost gentleness.

Sakura nodded lightly all while never breaking any eye contact to him.

"I'll be gentle." Itachi murmured lovingly and kissed her cheek before he took all the accessories she wore for her hair. After he succeeded to let her rather long pink hair went loose on her shoulder, he touched her obi and gently untied it.

It wasn't long before the layers of the kimono were loose. Just as gentle, he pushed the layers off her body until they made a puddle around her feet. However, he stopped on the last layer, the thinnest and almost visible white layer. Itachi let out a light chuckle.

"No bra, eh?"

"Well, remind me to wear more layer of clothing if we're going to do this again.'' Sakura said with slight blush as she could felt Itachi's hand began roamed around her body.

"Don't." he whispered huskily and with final push, the last layer fell to the floor; left Sakura completely bare to Itachi.

Embarrassed, Sakura tried to hide her bare breasts from Itachi's view with her hands.

Itachi lowered himself and kissed her lips all while coaxing her hands off of her body and put it on his chest instead. When they broke the kiss, Itachi nuzzled her. "You're beautiful."

"And you're so cheesy." Sakura tried to retort.

She could felt Itachi smirked before he suddenly lift her up and gently put her on the middle of the bed.

Then he stood and began to undress himself.

She could felt blush rising on her cheeks, as more and more skin she never saw revealed right in front of her. She turned her gaze to her side when Itachi joined her on the bed.

He would love to tease her even more, but the urge to take her, claim her, put a mark on her as his was stronger. So he kissed her, hard and passionate. When she broke the kiss for a breath, he opted to trailed down his open mouthed kisses down on her neck, collarbone until he reached the valley of her breasts. Sakura moaned softly when he licked the edge side of her breast as of he was giving example of performance to the real thing. And true enough, she couldn't stop her endless moans and murmurs of her lover's name when he played with her breast, sucked, bit, and tug her nipples to his heart content.

At this, she's already felt the uncomfortable fire under her belly. She could felt herself wet already and she almost couldn't held back the feeling of desperation of something, something that the full fledged man above her could grant her.

She was thankful, that even in their hazy mind except each other body and the heat the emitted, Itachi was still logical enough to prepare her sacred place with his fingers.

When they finally united as one, with him buried deep within her, she felt herself to be so full. And it felt right. There's the excruciating pain of the first penetration, yes. The pain felt worst since they did it on the red moon where the pleasure doubled but so just the pain, even though the duration was much shorter than the normal one.

When the tears fell, he instructed her to bit him on the neck, for his blood will made the pain faster to disappear, as well as another step on their marking as a mate.

When she gave a nod to Itachi as a signal to go on, he began to move in and out of her.

And God, it was the most wonderful thing she has ever felt.

Her moans and his small grunts and groans escalated as they finally neared their completion. It wasn't long when she finally arched her back and with a slight gasp-scream, she said his name like there's no tomorrow.

He followed soon, and she felt there's something warm filled her womb, Itachi went to her neck and bit her and let a bit of his power went into her body as the final step of their mating.

She forced her body to relax as she felt something but definitely Itachi's spread into her body. She welcomed the feelings just like she was embraced by Itachi who has recovered from his high.

"You're fully mine now, Sakura." he whispered happily.

"Aren't you a little bit possessive?" She complained a bit, but a smile tugged on her face nonetheless.

"But you love it." Itachi replied lazily.

"To a certain extent, yes." she admitted and faced Itachi, who was watching her also with gentle look on his face. She rubbed his cheek lovingly with a smile.

To see him with such peaceful look when he's actually not asleep, was a very rare thing, even for Sakura. Itachi let her hand wandered from his cheek, to his eyes, nose and lips, before when down to his neck and chest, where she snuggled comfortably. He chuckled when his lover's action reminded him of a spoiled kitten.

A moment of comfortable silence passed before Sakura broke it.

"I wonder, where do you plan to go for our..you know.''

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "I thought you oppose it very much?" he said with knowing smirk.

"It's not like that you pervert!" Sakura blushed. "It's just.. I think a want to go for a vacation." She emphasized vacation, "I mean, you've paid a pretty sum to Tsunade-san and Fugaku-otou-san will fill for your absence and..." she turned her gaze. "It's been a long time since I actually go to somewhere for a vacation. The last time I went was with my father for his business trip when I was in junior high, even then I couldn't be able to go anywhere than the hotel and the small district near it." her voice turned rather melancholy as she revisited her rather pained, un-pleasurable memories. She wasn't able to go anywhere outside the city, even with her friends. She wasn't allowed by her father in her junior, and when she was senior, she was too busy studying for maintaining her ranking in favor for the scholarship and her jobs to provide slight luxury in her tight financial. Sure, her friends kept insisted to help her financial and all, but she always refused and paid back all the things they gave her.

The urge to protect her, to shield her from such a sad emotion went through him. He wanted to make her happy, like she should be.

"We'll go wherever you want to go. I can extent it if you want." Itachi murmured.

"Idiot." Sakura said when she realized his train of thoughts. She quickly broke away from his cage and kissed him with her might, where he replied with equal fevor.

"Might as well as distract you from that thought before you think of something, Itachi. Maybe you would like to know what I have in my mind?" she raised her eyebrow in suggestive manner.

His eyes flashed red before a smirk tugged on his handsome face, "Let me make it a reality, Princess."

And the night rolled on.

.

.

an : I'm not going to explain my reasons for updating so LATE. It's the same ol' songs. *sigh*

I even haven't updated "Timeline" -_- dang.. anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I didn't put exact lemon, since I'm not in the mood dealing with UC/ admins who DELETE any stories WITHOUT GIVING ANY WARNING.

And for those who read Timeline, I LOST THE CHAPTER /cries. It's already good 4K words and for two weeks I was unable to continue it, then the next week, when I was looking for the data, IT'S GONE. Na da. I searched everywhere, but I can't find it. *sigh* so I have to re-write it and I don't have much time anymore…. I often get dizzy and nausea for the past couple of days and it makes the tiny spare time gets smaller….

Anyway, are any of you, my readers, **could beta BL fanfiction** ? The pairing is shizaya from Durarara, Sarumi from K, and bla bla bla. but BL nonetheless.. so, anyone ?

Leave Review please! Thank you !


	19. Sweet before the bitter

Dedicated to

KHautumn21597 Thank you very much for your kind words! I'm so glad that you love my story /wipes tears

teen622 ehhh? Really ? Waaaa I hope the chapter is good enough to be your birthday gift from me ! :D

Guest ;) thanks for the review!

ayingChan IKR. Fanfiction deleted some of my stories. AGAIN. /sobs And thank you ! I'm glad that you love this story too!

Paradoxx666xodaraP THANK YOU SO MUCH /glomp and thank you for the compliment, although I'm not really sure that I deserve it lol XD

Guest This is the update~

I realize an update can lit your whole day into something better J Ihope mine can do those things too like what I feel every time I see my favorite stories are updated.

* * *

><p>Beta-ed (none)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble For Me<strong>

**.**

**DarkBlueLynx**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

**.**

**.**

**_If you tell me that you love me once more _**

**_I'd really melt_**

**_So please hold me tight_**

**_and never let me go_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>When Sakura opened her eyes, she gasped as sudden a hot, unquenched burning thirst choked her throat as she woke up in the warm embrace of her lover. Startled, Itachi quickly took a defensive stance for a second before he realized his newly marked mate was currently gasping over something. Alerted, he tried to salvage the situation, but to his remorse, he was surprised by the sudden movement of his mate (Oh, how good to call his Sakura that) who lunged at him without much thought and licking and lightly biting his neck with a whining moan which was muffled because of his neck.<p>

Upon realizing that Sakura was waiting for his approval, he gently buried his hand into her tresses; urging her to go on. As soon as she caught on his approval she swiftly took the blood she desperately needed from him. Peacefully, he held Sakura as she feed; not minding their nudity although he could say for sure that his mate would probably fussing over it and get embarrassed once her hunger was satiated.

As soon as this thought settled in he felt the same, unappeasable sudden thirst panged through his very core. He growled lightly to take control what's left of his sanity over Sakura's blood. In return, Sakura let out a small purr of consent as she still sucked his blood away.

He rumbled in refusal. There's a high chance of him losing control if he let himself feed the same time with her and he's still afraid of hurting her with his power.

She detached herself from his neck for a warning look before re-attached herself back and happily sucked his blood again. Sighing in surrender, Itachi let his fangs lengthen before he busied himself with feeding from her neck; all while maintaining his position so he won't disturb Sakura's feeding.

A purr of satisfaction vibrated in his chest at the taste of Sakura, the demon inside him hummed in contentment at the familiar feelings. As the time passed, he felt his thirst was too slow to fade as his eyes kept flickering between his normal gray-onyx eyes and his sharingan. Groaning out loud, he saw his kitten was currently felt the same thing as she clawed his back in fear of sucking him dry. He hugged her tightly against his body to soothe such thought when in fact, it should be him who worried over that.

He forcefully disengaged himself from the delicious heat and smell of her body at the same time she did the same. His hands warmly held her head as his fingers rubbed gently across her cheeks. Affectionately, he wiped the trail of his blood away from her lips. Understanding dawned upon them as uncontrollable need to touch, to mark and feel each other until they won't know whose skin is whose, began to drown their logical part of mind and let their more primitive, instinctive side made their appearance.

She let out a small challenging smirk to him before she leaped away from him. He watched predatorily as she winked sexily at him; with her right pointed finger lightly being bitten between her pearly white teeth.

He let out an amused smirk as he watched his mate tempted him.

Oh, she was in the mood for some play.

Well, he wasn't the type to displease his lover.

With a predatory gleam he lunged to her just right after she flee

Oh, this would be so much fun.

* * *

><p>Right after their little…escapades, Sakura and Itachi quickly dressed themselves for that day, much to his chagrin. He really didn't mind on spending the rest of the day alone with Sakura at their new home. However, his mother have different opinion, even though his father has tried, rather unsuccessfully as usual when his dearest mother was dead set upon something, to change her mind.<p>

He resigned himself in defeat. Just like his father, he has no power to not fulfill his mate's wish as long as it's not threatening her.

Oh their situation, especially hers, was still too threatening for him to calm down, another reason why he doesn't feel like exposing Sakura to the world outside their home yet. Kabuto was still on the loose and God-knows how many spawns he has to harm Sakura in one way or another.

He let out a restless sigh as he watched Sakura cooked some things altogether, which smelled like grilled salmon with delectable corn soup. He watched Sakura put a square plastic box which suspiciously looked like chocolate pudding earlier into the freezer.

"So it would be cold when we eat it." She commented offhandedly as she expertly handled the cooking ware when he asked her.

Time was a lost cause for him as he was too entranced with her and without him realizing, the definitely delicious foods were already in front of him.

"The food is ready, Mister Stare." Sakura teased as she took her seat across him. There's a knowing glint on her eyes.

"Touché." Itachi only offered her a small smile with a shrug.

Sakura shook her head in amusement before she enthusiastically clapped her hands.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura cheered.

He replied equally, but instead of digging into his own food, he found himself enjoying the scene of his fiancée eating her portion of food with so much gusto that he wondered, pleased him greatly.

Seeing her so happy and bright like the sun itself filled his body with tranquility, such a strong, soothing peace that he never felt. It made everything seemed perfect and for him. Like there were no irritating council who in dire need to be kicked out, no enemies who were currently after his and her life and probably their precious children too, no heavy duties to burden his shoulder. Just..just him and her, simply having a peaceful and love filled life together.

When she noticed the lack of movement from him, she tilted her head in inquiring manner, though upon noticing the extra rare, peaceful expression on him she just smiled brighter before offering her chopped, grilled salmon with her chopstick to him. Itachi eyed the piece of delicious food in front of him before he opened his mouth and took it.

The taste of the sauce and the utter smoothness of the salmon melted directly in his mouth. Humming in approval he took a part of his grilled salmon and offered it to her; urging her to eat it.

Sakura let out a laugh at the action, but still take the piece of food nonetheless with a huge smile on her face.

Triggered by her laugh, Itachi couldn't help but let out a deep, husky laugh from his mouth. When she heard it, she was totally awed before a huge grin plastered permanently on her face as they ate their meal. When they're done, Sakura quickly tidy up the table and put the dishes to the sink with the help of ever gentlemanly Itachi. She quickly took the pudding out of the freezer and truth to be told, the pudding was on perfect temperature. Cold enough to be a yummy dessert, but not cold enough to harden. However, Itachi frowned when he realized Sakura wasn't eating the pudding she made by herself after she served him his portion, but instead, she went back to the freezer and took a 1 liter ice cream out of it. Raising his eyebrow, he watched as she skipped and placed the ice cream in front of her and happily dig in with equal gusto she showed earlier.

Decided to not comment, he indulged himself in the beautiful taste of her cuisine in the form of the chocolate pudding instead. Compared to Sakura's ice cream, his pudding was on a moderate size, but he stared at Sakura with astonishment when she finished the whole ice cream by herself, and at the same time he finished his dessert.

Upon noticing his incredulous stare, Sakura just smiled cheekily.

"You never cease to amaze me." Itachi shook his head as he gave a last glance toward the empty ice cream's container.

"Of course. I live to give you surprise in your somewhat rather boring and dull life style. All 'Good morning, sir, yes madam, with pleasure, miss.'" Sakura mimicked his formal and firm tone and body language every time he wasn't in the circle of his friends and family.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well…Someone has to balance the childishness..." Itachi trailed off; openly provoking her.

"Hey!" Sakura pouted as she stood and bended her body so she could pinch his arm. Much to her chagrin, he moved faster and before she knew it, he was already behind her, with hands caging her waist and mouth whispering naughty, dirty things that he would do soon to her.

She tried to turn around and pushed him away from her, but as usual, his strength was still no match for her.

"Mou, why I can't get a hold of the speed and the power?" Sakura pouted as she was held by –now- smirking Itachi.

"I'll train you, if you want." Itachi replied. "Although I can't promise that it won't lead to other things…" He suggestively said.

"Pervert!" Sakura smacked her hand to his chest.

"Yours only." Itachi smoothly said.

Sakura stick her tongue out to him. Their bickering broke when her mobile phone rang. Sneaking one hand to her pocket, she glanced at the caller ID and surprised to see the caller.

"Mikoto-okaa-chan!" She answered the phone. Itachi begrudgingly let her go as she talked.

"Yeah, no, we've eaten." She answered.

"Um. Okay, we'll be there shortly." Sakura ended her call.

Itachi raised her eyebrow.

"She wants us to be there as soon as possible, or she will, I quoted "Take Sakura-chan away from you for the whole week and no, you can't whine because I can abuse my title as the Queen and make this an order, Tachi-kun!", I unquoted." She smirked at the evident displeasure on his face.

"Let's get going, Itachi-kun, before she actually abuse her title." She teased.

He watched exasperatedly as she waltzed back to their bedroom to change. Seconds later, her head popped out of the door.

"You know, if you behave when we're there, maybe I'll reward you tonight." She playfully winked before disappearing once more into their bedroom.

Shaking his head, Itachi resigned himself in his fate before walking to their bedroom to change his clothes.

"She'll definitely be a kickass Queen in the future." He mused.

.

.

* * *

><p>Weew, after months of no update…hide

Okay, reviews are appreciated and make me SUPER DUPER HAPPY


End file.
